PERFECTA
by Contando Historias
Summary: Cuando te enamoras cometes locuras, algunas quedan para una buena anécdota que contar cuando eres mayor, pero hay otras que terminan lastimandote más que cualquier otra cosa y esa es una de las que voy a contarles. Yo solo quería ser PERFECTA para él.
1. PERFECTA

_**"Lugar y momento equivocado"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, voy en mi último semestre de preparatoria, soy la típica chica simple y sencilla, no tengo grandes curvas ni grandes pechos, no soy la más bella del lugar ni la más popular pero estoy feliz con mi vida, mis padres se separaron cuando era muy chica y yo viví con mi madre durante mucho tiempo hasta que ella se volvió a casar entonces decidí venir a vivir con mi padre hace un par de años, aquí conocí a Alice, mi mejor amiga, Ángela una chica muy dulce, Jasper el novio de Alice, pero lo más importante, conocí a los gemelos Cullen, uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo, mientras el otro es el chico con quien todas las chicas sueñan salir, en mi caso no era la excepción, estaba loca por Robert Cullen, él es muy guapo en realidad, pero aceptaba que no era la clase de chica que llamaría su atención.

Por ello no perdía mi tiempo en buscarlo o intentar acercarme, solo vivía mi día a día al lado de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, él para mí era el mejor chico de todo Forks, era dulce, inteligente, atento, por todo ello pase mis primeros años en Forks enamorada de él, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que él no se sentía así por mí, tampoco era de sorprenderse él era muy guapo, tal vez las personas no lo notaran por que usaba unas grandes gafas y suéteres enormes pero para mí que era su mejor amiga, que podía ver su rostro sin esas gafas cuando trabajábamos juntos y lo había visto sin aquellos suéteres grandes y feos, él era guapo. Su sueño es estudiar medicina con especialidad en pediatría, lo cual me parece muy dulce, él adora a los niños. Yo quería estudiar pedagogía pues también los adoraba pero odiaba la sangre y todo lo que me llevara a los hospitales, simplemente odiaba el lugar, él solía bromear sobre cuando fuera a visitarlo y como tendría que ir a verlo a su oficina en el hospital, yo solo reía y le decía que lo citaría en una cafetería para verlo o algo así pero no iría ahí cada que quisiera verlo, él sonreía y me abrazaba porque así era él dulce y tierno.

Acabábamos de volver a la escuela después de unas largas vacaciones por lo que apenas nos vimos lo abrace fuerte, él y su familia habían salido de viaje así que no había podido verlo en ese tiempo, solo lo extrañaba. Él me abrazo también, y sonrió con dulzura.

-Hola Edward. Te extrañe-dije feliz de tenerlo conmigo de nuevo.

-Hola pequeña, yo también te extrañe a montones.-dijo feliz, empezamos a caminar juntos por los pasillos para nuestra primera clase, nos tocaba biología a primera hora así que nos encaminamos para ir al salón.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Me fue genial, ya sabes visite varios museos y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Alguna chica?

-Solo hay dos chicas en mi vida, mi madre y…-se quedo callado y yo lo miré expectante, habría conocido a alguien, ¿Por qué sentía este hueco en el pecho?-Y tú tonta-dijo al ver mi cara llena de preocupación, entrecerré los ojos y le di un golpe en las costillas.

-Tonto, me asustaste por un momento.-dije aliviada, el sonrió y tomo mi mano para seguir avanzando.

En nuestra clase también estaba Robert, James, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya y Heidi, ellos eran el grupo más popular de la escuela, pero también con una fama un tanto mala, es decir, medio Forks decía haberse acostado con Tanya, y James se había tirado a media escuela, Robert era un mujeriego, no tenía relaciones serias más bien eran solo salidas y sexo por lo que he oído, Rosalie y Emmett ahora están juntos pero hace un tiempo se decía que tenían una relación abierta, pero nadie está seguro aquello, mientras Heidi presumía de su novio que se había graduado hacía un año, pero ella era una zorra, la habían encontrado incluso en el baño de la escuela con otros chicos, y su novio al parecer no tenía ni idea. Pero por alguna razón todos quería ser parte de ese grupo, querían ser hermosas como esas chicas, y tener a miles a sus pies, yo no quería eso para mí, no quería ser como ellas, solo quería ser yo.

Nosotros nos sentamos hasta adelante pues ambos teníamos problemas de la vista, yo usaba lentes pero ahora estaban arreglándolos así que no los traía, en fin, el maestro entro y nos dio el método de trabajo de este semestre, habría un trabajo final que debíamos trabajar en parejas, obviamente éramos yo y Edward juntos, quedamos en iniciar hoy en la tarde para que no se juntara en trabajo, iríamos a su casa para hacerlo.

Pasamos el día de aquí para acá, estábamos en todas nuestras clases juntos pues así habíamos acomodado nuestro horario, eso era lo bueno de las clases, pues la pasábamos juntos, platicando y riendo por tonterías. Llego la hora del almuerzo y fuimos a la cafetería, hoy habría budín de chocolate, yo siempre llevaba mi propia comida pero amaba ese postre así que siempre compraba uno, Edward dulcemente me acompañaba por la fila aunque tardáramos horas ahí. Cuando finalmente salimos de la fila iba feliz con mi postre y él sonreía de lado mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué será de ti cuando salgamos y no haya más lunes de budín?

-Te haré llevarte miles de estos a donde sea que vayamos.

-Claro ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

-Por cierto hablando de viajes, cuéntame más sobre el tuyo.

-No sé que contarte, si quieres saber cosas interesantes tal vez debas hablar con Robert.

-El día que su club de fans me permita acercarme tal vez lo haga-dije divertida-por ahora me conformaré con escucharte atentamente a ti.

-Oh gracias.-dijo con fingido enfado, sonreí y abrí mi postre, él me contó muchas cosas interesantes, hasta me dieron ganas de ir a Londres alguna vez.

Después de clases fuimos a su casa para hacer el trabajo y la tarea, generalmente me la pasaba aquí pues mi padre trabajaba bastantes horas y no tenía mucho tiempo libre en la semana, pero eso sí, siempre cenábamos juntos sin importar que.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos la tarea y luego iniciamos el proyecto?

-Perfecto.

-Genial-dije sonriente, nos sentamos en su cama para iniciar a trabajar, un rato después Esme nos trajo algo de comer, Esme era una madre amorosa y dulce, era una gran mujer. Cuando terminamos la tarea y la primera parte del proyecto decidimos ver una película, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero era normal, había dormido con él antes, así que cuando desperté y estaba encerrada entre sus brazos solo atine a sonreí, él estaba profundamente dormido, su cabello estaba todo desordenado y se veía muy guapo, quería quedarme con él pero entonces vi la ventana y el día estaba oscureciendo así que con mucho cuidado salí de sus brazos y salí dándole un beso en su mejilla, salí de la habitación y cuando iba a avanzar me tope con Robert, me sonroje completamente ante su mirada.

-Lo siento-dije finalmente, me aleje un poco de él.

-Está bien, en realidad quería hablar contigo.-dijo con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar, él no era como Edward, no podía leer sus expresiones ni la mirada en sus ojos, eran gemelos pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes.

-¿Conmigo?-pregunte aturdida, él sonrió y asintió.

-Sí.

-Oh ¿y qué quieres hablar conmigo?-pregunte interesada.

-Bueno, sabes en unas semanas se supone debemos hacer el examen para la universidad y quiero saber si…sí tú podrías ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Sí, ya sabes como una tutora de estudio.

-Oh bueno sí claro, pero ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Edward, él es mejor en todo esto que nadie?

-Edward y yo no somos los mejores amigos y lo sabes.

-Dudo que él se niegue a ayudarte.

-Prefiero tu ayuda.-dijo con una extraña sonrisa que me puso nerviosa, sentí mi cuerpo temblar y solo pude sonreír.

-Bueno…supongo que puedo ayudarte…¿puedes el fin de semana?

-No puede ser entre semana.

-Oh es que suelo trabajar con Edward entre semana.

-Él entenderá, no creo que te necesite para trabajar.

-Supongo pero…-mi mente peleaba, yo amaba pasar mis tardes con Edward, y no quería dejarlo, era mi mejor amigo, pero por otro lado, Robert tenía razón, y en serio quería ayudarlo, eran solo unas semanas, Edward no se molestaría ¿no? Y solo unas horas, después podía venir aquí con él. Suspire y levante la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Edward parecían esconder algo pero no sabía qué.-Está bien, te ayudaré.

-Genial, entonces ¿mañana después de la escuela?

-Claro.-se acerco y dejo un beso en mi mejilla que me puso la piel de gallina, Robert acababa de besar mi mejilla.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-dije con un tono de voz que no recordaba haber usado nunca. Salí de la casa de Edward con una sensación nueva en mi cuerpo, la sangre corría desesperada y mi corazón bombeaba más rápido que nunca.

 _ **Robert Pov**_

La vi correr fuera de la casa y camine hasta mi recamara de vuelta, donde Emmett sonreía con suficiencia, le sonreí de vuelta y me pare en la puerta mirando por donde Isabella se había ido.

-¿Eso ha sido todo?-pregunto confundido-Porque sí es así está será la apuesta más fácil que he hecho.

-Eso ha sido solo el inicio.-dije con una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro, no era algo en contra de Isabella, pero a veces estás en el momento y lugar incorrecto y está vez fue su turno, esa chica tal vez lo merecía tal vez no, pero a quien le importaba, ella le interesaba a Edward se notaba a kilómetros de distancia pero a mí ella me valía de cualquier forma así que sería fácil, en un par de meses ella estaría a mis pies, haría lo que yo quisiera, besaría el piso donde avanzara, Isabella no volvería a ser igual.

* * *

 **Esta nueva historia no es muy larga, tiene 24 capítulos exactos, ni uno más ni uno menos, tiene una segunda temporada pero de eso hablaremos cuando llegue al final está parte ;)**

 **Es muy diferente de mi última novela pero espero les guste y dejen sus RR, no tengo un día especifico para actualizar, tal vez los domingos pero aun no estoy segura :3**


	2. Él y Él

_**"Él y Él"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Después de llegar a mi casa recibí un mensaje de Edward que decía que no me había despedido y una carita triste, sonreí dulcemente, y me sentí estúpida por haber aceptado ayudar a Robert en las tardes, debía hablar con él primero pero no me dio tiempo de nada, ahora debía decírselo y evitar que él se molestara conmigo, conteste el mensaje con una sonrisa.

 _"Te deje un beso en la mejilla ¿No es suficiente?"_

Con él siempre era fácil hablar, con él todo era fácil. Pronto llego su respuesta.

 _"Digamos que es suficiente ;) descansa hermosa"_

Sonreí y casi quise estar ahí con él para llenar su rostro de besos, ¿besos? ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Agite la cabeza y sonreí para responderle.

 _"Descansa Edward."_

Me quede dormida con el celular en mi mano, pensando en cuál podría ser la respuesta de Edward ante mi maldito trato con Robert, ahora me arrepentía pero sinceramente si Edward se enojaba conmigo era capaz de decirle a Robert que el trato se cancelaba, prefería que él estuviera molesto conmigo a que Edward lo estuviera.

Desperté más cansada de lo que me había dormido, me levante y tome unos jeans, una simple playera negra y la ropa interior, para tomar un baño rápido, ya era tarde, rápidamente me bañe con mi ya usual jabón con olor a fresas, y me vestí rápidamente, mi padre ya se había marchado a trabajar así que yo solo me serví un poco de jugo y tome mis pastillas, oh claro olvide contarles esto, cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mí, tuvo Diabetes gestacional, no tuvo grandes problemas cuando nací, pero yo no tuve la misma suerte, tuve algunos problemas respiratorios cuando era pequeña pero nunca pasaron a mayores, lo que si había llevado casi en secreto hasta ahora, era que tengo un alto riesgo de tener diabetes o azúcar elevada, así que debía tomar vitaminas y llevar una dieta bien controlada, hasta ahora no había llegado a esos grados pero aun así el médico decía que debía llevar esto por el resto de mi vida, era algo que me escondía para mí, solo mi padre y yo lo sabíamos, no quería que Edward lo supiera porque él ya me cuidaba como si fuera de papel y si se enteraba de eso sería aun peor, sabía que me quería pero ya suficiente tenía con los cuidados extremistas de mis padres, porque aunque mi madre estuviera lejos, no había día que no recibiera mensajes suyos pidiéndome que me cuidara.

Mis lentes había llegado ayer a la tienda así que debía ir a recogerlos después de la escuela, así que por hoy no trabajaría con ninguno de los gemelos Cullen, bueno, tal vez Edward se ofrezca a acompañarme, hace tiempo no salimos, le tomare la palabra si es que lo propone, entonces se escucho la bocina del volvo de Edward, desde que tenía su auto se había vuelto fanático de llevarme y traerme de todos lados, a pesar de que tenía mi amada vieja camioneta, él siempre quería llevarme, salí y lo vi venir hasta la entrada con una gran sonrisa, se acerco y beso mi mejilla, sonreí y lo salude.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte queriendo jugar con él un rato, él sonrió y se acomodo en la puerta.

-Creí que necesitarías transporte-dijo con esa sonrisa tierna que me gustaba tanto.

-Pues se equivoco Señor, tengo una camioneta perfectamente funcional justo ahí-dije señalando mi camioneta, él soltó una carcajada.

-Compláceme ¿sí?

-Lo siento pero hoy no puedo, debo ir a recoger mis lentes-dije con una mueca, él sonrió aun más grande.

-Perfecto, te llevo y luego vamos a la plaza por tus lentes, ya sabes no puedes andar manejando sola y sin tus lentes, me preocupo por tu seguridad.

-Claro mi seguridad.-dije colgándome la mochila y pasando frente a él. Sonrió y me siguió cerrando la puerta y pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

-Sabes que si me preocupo por tu seguridad.

-Lo sé, a veces te pasas con la preocupación.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero solo un poquito-dije sonriendo y haciendo con mis dedos el _"poquito"_ él sonrió y me abrió la puerta de su volvo.

-Aun así me amas.

-Bueno después de tanto tiempo siendo mi mejor amigo como no podría amarte.-dije sonriendo, él sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Yo también te amo si eso te reconforta-dijo divertido. Sonreí y asentí, ya de camino a la escuela me puse nerviosa otra vez por el tema de Robert y él lo noto.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-pregunto viendo como agarraba mis manos como solía hacer cuando tenía los nervios de punto.

-Algo así.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto tomando mis manos para que dejara de moverme, cerré los ojos y suspire.

-Ayer cuando me iba de tu casa me tope con Robert…

-¿Te hizo algo?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño y dándome una rápida mirada antes de volver a ver la carretera.

-No. Él me pidió que lo ayudara con su examen para la Universidad.

-¿Robert?-pregunto realmente sorprendido y yo asentí.-Mi hermano el irresponsable ¿te pidió ayuda para entrar a la Universidad?

-Sí, lo sé yo también me sorprendí.

-Bueno pero ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues le sugerí que te pidiera ayuda a ti pero él no quiso y al final acepte.

-Si no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo, le diré que te deje tranquila.

-No es eso, solo serán unas semanas y luego tal vez no vuelva a hablarme. Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa…

-¿Qué?

-Pues él quiere que estudiemos en las tarde y tú y yo solemos trabajar a esas horas…

-Oh.

-Yo acepte pero si tú no estás de acuerdo yo puedo decirle que tendremos que hacerlo en otro momento…

-No…-él soltó mi mano y casi quise tomar su mano de vuelta para que no me soltara.-Solo me sorprende, pero tienes razón solo serán unas semanas, luego volveremos a trabaja tú y yo-dijo intentando sonreír, sabía que no estaba de buen humor así que decidí dejarlo pasar y esperar a que se le pasara.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.-suspiro y volvió a tomar mi mano-Después de todo seguirás yendo a mi casa y nos veremos igual, no te preocupes Bella en serio estoy bien.

-Bien.-llegamos a clases y fuimos directo a la clase de biología, pero cuando íbamos a entrar un brazo se coloco frente a mí haciendo que soltara la mano de Edward y que él quedara del otro lado del salón mientras yo seguía afuera.

-Hola Bella.-dijo Robert, sorprendiéndome realmente al darme cuenta de que me estaba hablando frente a todos.

-Hola-dije confusa.

-Entonces ¿trabajamos hoy? Por la tarde.-dijo con una sonrisa que parecía la de Edward pero diferente de alguna manera no parecía dulce como la de su hermano.

-Oh yo no puedo hoy, debo ir a recoger mis lentes y…

-Puedo llevarte y luego volvemos para iniciar a estudiar y todo eso.-dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre lograba que las chicas hicieran lo que él quería.

-Lo siento pero Edward me llevará así que será hasta mañana que iniciemos.-él quedo realmente sorprendido por mi respuesta pero me dejo seguir mi camino, tome la mano de Edward de vuelta cuando llegue a su lado, quería de alguna forma hacerle ver que seguía de su lado, que no importaba nada yo estaba con él tanto como él estaba conmigo.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este nuevo proyecto, espero les esté gustando :3 y dejen sus RR**


	3. Nuestra fortuna

**_"Nuestra fortuna"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

El resto del día paso sin novedad, Robert volvió a ignorarnos mientras nosotros reíamos y nos divertíamos con cada diminuta tontería, lo que si había notado era la tensión en Edward cada que Robert se acercaba aunque ni siquiera nos hablara, pero lo deje pasar, en la tarde fuimos directo a la plaza a recoger mis lentes, vi la farmacia y anote mentalmente que debía venir pronto a comprar las vitaminas porque estaban por terminarse.

-Te quedan lindo esos lentes.-dijo Edward acomodándolos dulcemente, sonreí y me mire al espejo.

-¿En serio lo crees? Yo creo que se ven iguales que los anteriores.

-Te veías linda con los anteriores.-me gire y le sonreí.

-Eres un adulador pero así te quiero.-dije divertida, él sonrió y tomo mi mano.

-Anda te invito a comer.

-Claro.-dije sonriente, me llevo hasta el área de comida donde nos sentamos para escoger algo.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-pregunto mirando alrededor.

-Mmmm tal vez Sushi.-dije mirando todos los puestos, a veces me permitía algunos dulces como el budín de cada Lunes pero debía ser bien cuidadosa para que Edward no notara como estudiaba la comida más de lo que tardaría si solo estuviera eligiendo cual se me antoja, al ver que había pizza y hamburguesas aparte del sushi, me quede con mi elección.

-Suena bien, voy por él.-Edward sabía cual me gustaba así que solo sonreí y asentí, me quede esperándolo en la mesa mientras él iba por todo, muchas veces me plantee seriamente hablar con Edward sobre mis problemas pero no quería preocuparlo, entre todo lo que llevaba esta dieta había un fina línea entre la salud y caer en una enfermedad u otra, es decir, sí rompía las reglas de más podría tener una alta de azúcar que me haga llegar a tener diabetes, y si dejaba de comer por miedo a tener eso podía tener problemas alimenticios como anorexia o bulimia, lo que sin duda me daba aun más miedo, había hablado de eso con el doctor hacía tiempo y él decía que si bien podía llevar una vida normal y comerme unas papas fritas con pizza una vez cada tanto no debía llegar a los excesos, era difícil a veces pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Él llego con nuestro sushi y también un par de galletas de la fortuna, lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿No se supone que las galletas de la fortuna es con la comida china?-pregunte como si él estuviera loco, él sonrió.

-Sí, pero dije ¿Por qué no?-dijo divertido, me reí, él siempre lograba sacarme sonrisas y grandes carcajadas.

-Bien, comamos y luego sabremos nuestra fortuna.-dije sonriente, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer divertidos por nuestras fallas al intentar usar los palillos.

-No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo no podamos con esto-dijo él con el ceño fruncido pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Somos malos con esto.-dije divertida.

-Somos pésimos con esto.-dijo divertido.

-Okay olvídalo, usare las manos.-dije tomando un rollito entre mis dedos y llevándolo a mi boca, él me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Bella!-grito él sorprendido.

-Solo hazlo Edward, sabes que quieres.-dije sonriente.

-Si mi madre te viera haciendo eso…

-¿Le tienes miedo a Esme, Edward?-pregunte levantando una ceja.

-No, pero…

-Anda sé que quieres hacerlo.-le dije con una sonrisa, así empezamos a comer ante la mirada sorprendida de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Alguna vez te dije que estabas loca.-dijo divertido.

-Un par de veces.-dije sonriente.

-Ahora ¿podemos ver nuestra fortuna?

-Sí.-ambos cogimos cada uno una galleta, la abrimos y antes de leer la mía me gire a verlo.-¿Qué dice la tuya?

-Dice "Tendrás éxito en tu empleo" es gracioso porque no tengo empleo-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué dice la tuya?-leí la mía antes de leerla en voz alta pero por alguna razón no quería que él la escuchara.

-No te lo diré.

-Eso no es justo yo te dije la mía.

-Lo siento Cullen pero no.-dije sonriente.

-Quiero saber.-dijo e intento quitarme el papelito por lo que iniciamos a pelear por atrapar el papelito.

-¡No!-dije muerta de risa, él seguía intentando quitármelo y yo seguía riéndome. Hasta que lo tome y me metí a la boca el papelito.

-¡Bella! Eso no se vale.-dijo como niño chiquito, empezó a caminar y yo aproveche para guardarme el papelito en los bolsillos.

-No te enojes.-dije acercándome y tomando su mano, él tomo la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo lea?-pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-Te diré que decía cuando se cumpla ¿sí?-dije con una sonrisa, él sonrió y aunque se veía en sus ojos que él quería saberlo ahora, asintió.

-Bien. Ahora te llevaré a casa antes de que Charlie me mate por no llevarte para la cena.

-Claro, aunque Charlie no te mataría, bueno no si yo se lo pido.

-¿Intercederías por mí si tu padre intenta matarme?

-Claro, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo divertido.

Llegamos a mi casa y después de despedirnos cada uno siguió su camino, yo entre a mi casa mientras él iba a su casa, mi padre aun no llegaba así que le prepare la cena y subí a mi habitación, hice la tarea y me quede dormida, mañana sería un largo día, tenía el leve presentimiento de que tratar con Robert no sería tan sencillo como tratar con Edward.

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Aun no podía creer que la tonta de Isabella me hubiera dejado por el idiota de mi hermano, fui la burla de mis amigos por su forma de pasarme de largo, eso no se lo iba a perdonar, ahora lo que pensaba hacer con ella sería en serio, ella iba a sufrir más de lo que se imaginaba y cada que me hiciera ese tipo de cosas se agregaría un día más de sufrimiento, nadie humilla a Robert Cullen, nadie.

Vi llegar a Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pobre imbécil, tan enamorado esta de esa estúpida que no se da cuenta de nada más, bueno al parecer no solo Isabella sufriría. Lo único que estaba claro para mí es que en unos meses yo me iré de aquí a la Universidad, tendré una gran carrera, ganare millones y seré una jodida leyenda en la escuela por haber cometido la mejor broma que se ha hecho en Forks en especial cuando se den cuenta que se la jugué a la hija del jefe de policía, mi vida sería buena y para lograrlo solo necesitaba hacer un par de movimientos, Isabella era mi objetivo principal y ya tenía la mitad del juego avanzado, ella si bien no sentía por mí lo que sentía por Edward, me deseaba como el resto de la comunidad estudiantil así que eso ya era un avance y con un poco de tiempo a solas la tendré comiendo de mi mano, ella era mi próxima jugada.

* * *

 **Espero les este gustando y dejen sus RR :3 ¿No aman al dulce de Edward? *-* es una ternura jajajaa**


	4. Nunca me vas a perder

_**"Nunca me vas a perder"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente Edward pasó por mí y fuimos a la escuela, todo lo normal, Robert no me pregunto nada así que tal vez lo olvido, en biología vimos las fases de la cebolla y luego de terminar salimos 20 minutos antes, sí, a veces ser unos cerebritos nos daba tiempo libre. Así que íbamos por los pasillos riéndonos y platicando de muchas locuras.

-¿Ya decidiste a que Universidad quieres ir?-pregunto, llevaba su brazo en mis hombros y yo comía una manzana.

-Aun no, es difícil, me gustaría ir a la Universidad Stanford o Princeton o tal vez Yale, fueron para las que recibí propuestas de beca, de otra forma tal vez debería ir a la Universidad de Forks.-dije haciendo una mueca, Edward bien podía ir a Harvard no solo porque le había ofrecido una beca completa sino también porque su familia tenía el dinero necesario para los estudios de sus hijos, lo que le vendría bien a Robert porque lo suyo no era el estudio.-Es fácil para ti, Harvard es la opción correcta.

-No lo creas nena, es difícil si me voy a Harvard siento que estaré perdido ahí, en especial porque tú estarás bien lejos de mí.

-Esa es otra cosa que me preocupa, lo lejos que estaremos.

-Me enviaron una beca para Yale hace dos días.-soltó de la nada, me detuve y lo miré sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo quería decírtelo pero antes quería pensarlo mucho…

-¿Qué querías pensar?

-Quería pensar si tal vez podría ir a Yale.-dijo pasando la mano por su cabello cobrizo.

-Edward tú sueño siempre fue ir a Harvard.

-Lo sé pero…

-¿Qué?-pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es solo que no me imagino en la Universidad de Harvard ahora sabes.

-¿Por qué no? Tú amas esa escuela Edward, desde que nos conocimos has hablado de ir ahí…

-Precisamente, después de que nos conocimos mis planes cambiaron.

-¿Qué?

-Pues antes era yo solo Bella, ahora te tengo a ti y nunca había tenido una amiga así y si nos separamos eso será demasiado para mí, no te quiero perder.-sus ojos se veían tan abatidos, y pasaba sus manos por su cabello, estaba nervioso, pase mi mano por su mejilla para que me viera.

-Sabes que yo también te considero lo mejor que he tenido. Por eso cuando vayamos a la Universidad no importa donde estemos seguiremos así de unidos. Así yo esté en el otro lado del mundo, me encargaría de mandarte un mensaje diario y llamarte cada noche. Nunca me vas a perder.

-Promételo.-dijo con una sonrisa.-No importa a donde vayamos, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre seremos nosotros, siempre serás mi mejor amiga.-sonreí y asentí.

-Siempre seré tu mejor amiga sin importar la distancia o el tiempo. Te lo prometo.-Edward me abrazo y nos quedamos ahí en silencio un rato, luego de tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y fuimos a la siguiente clase.

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora de la salida, como Robert no me dijo nada supuse que tal vez había perdido el interés y podía irme con Edward pero justo cuando íbamos rumbo a su volvo Robert se planto frente a nosotros.

-Bella ¿hoy sí estudiaremos?-pregunto con esa sonrisa que me inquietaba, miré a Edward y estaba tenso.

-Mmmm claro, supongo que en tu casa así que me voy con Edward y…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar él me interrumpió.

-No, en mi casa no. Preferiría hacerlo en la biblioteca.-dijo pensativo, en serio dudaba que supiera donde estaba la biblioteca.

-Supongo que estará bien, te veo en 10 minutos ahí.-dije con los ojos fijos en Edward, él asintió y se fue.-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte a Edward tomando su mano, él suspiro y se giro a mirarme.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo no confió en él, Bella. Es mi hermano lo conozco no es la clase de persona que se preocupa por estas cosas, me preocupas.

-Sé cuidarme-dije sonriente.

-Eso no lo dudo preciosa, pero él es….

-Okay vamos a hacer algo ¿sí?-él asintió.-Bueno yo intentaré ayudarlo y si veo alguna señal de que quiere jugarme una broma o algo así me voy, y si no logro verlo y me llega a lastimar tú le partes la cara.-dije sonriente.

-Oh gran plan.-dijo bufando.

-Bien, no quiero que el equipo de futbol te rompa tu bella cara así que…

-Sabes que me enfrentaría a ellos por ti.-dijo mirando mis ojos, sonreí y lo abrace fuerte, ¿Qué haría yo sin él?

-Lo sé. Ahora iré a la sesión de estudio y luego te llamo ¿sí?

-Okay ¿vengo por ti para llevarte a casa?-pregunto, lo pensé seriamente, no tenía mi camioneta aquí, el clima no pintaba para ser bueno y sinceramente dudaba que Robert quisiera llevarme.

-Sería lindo.-dije sonriente, él sonrió y me abrazo por última vez.

-Bien, vengo por ti entonces nena. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Ahora solo me quedaba reunirme con él, sería la primera vez que estaba a solas con él por tanto tiempo, sería más que difícil pero yo había aceptado así que solo me quedaba cumplir.

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Había pasado la mañana planeando la siguiente jugada con Isabella, al parecer sería más difícil de lo que pensé, si la ponía a elegir entre mi estúpido hermano y yo, ella correría en busca de Edward, no podía creer que alguien hiciera eso pero bueno hay cada loco, en fin, después de hablar con Emmett llegamos a la gran idea de intentar que Isabella creyera que había un _"Robert tierno y dulce"_ que se escondía tras mi mascara de popularidad y atractivo, seguro la tonta se la creía.

Luego de que Em se fue me quede a solas con Tanya, una de mis sexys _"amigas"_ y digamos que nos divertimos un rato detrás de las gradas, ¿Quién diría que en unas horas tendría que jugar a **_"Enamorar a Swan"_**? luego de _"la hora feliz"_ con Tanya salimos y cada uno tomo su camino, todas sabían que así era conmigo, nunca dormía con alguna, nunca había sentimientos de por medio, era solo sexo.

Las clases pasaron lentas y cansadas como siempre y en algunas ocasiones pasaba al lado del par de nerds de Isabella y Edward, veía la mirada de odio de parte de mi hermano pero la verdad me importaba un comino, a la salida alcance a Isabella quien seguro pensaba irse con él, incluso cuando se lo pedí ella quiso irse con él, aun así me mando a la biblioteca solo, nadie me hacía esas cosas, pero la deje, debía ser de su agrado si no esto se iría al demonio, vi como se abrazaban casi con dolor a separarse, locos.

Los sentimientos siempre te hacen idiota, por eso yo los había evitado toda mi vida, por eso ellos sufrirían.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Qué creen que pase en esa "reunión de estudios"? *-***

 **¿Creen que Robert logre su cometido? o.o**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejan sus RR y si quieren un ADELANTO diganme y se los paso a más tardar mañana ;)**


	5. Tan diferentes

_**"Tan diferentes"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Fui hasta la biblioteca con los nervios a flor de piel, mi corazón latía desesperado y me sudaban las manos, llegue y lo vi sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, sostenía un libro al parecer en serio quería estudiar, me acerque y me senté frente a él, levanto la mirada y sus ojos verdes me atraparon pero no de esa forma en que solía perderme en los de Edward, era una sensación completamente diferente que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres estudiar?-pregunte mordiéndome el labio y dejando de verlo directamente, él por alguna razón sonrió, saco sus libros y me mostró algunos temas de cálculo y otros de física.-Son temas sencillos, seguro en unos días los terminamos.-dije sonriente, esos temas eran los más sencillos del programa, en una semana sería libre de esto. Él hizo una mueca.

-Esto es con lo que quiero iniciar.-dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello. Rayos, esto tal vez sea más que una semana.

-Oh.-no sabía que más decir, con él nada era sencillo.-Bueno bien, en cálculo son simples funciones algebraicas, primero haré una y luego tú harás el resto ¿ok?

-Sí, supongo que está bien.-dijo sonriente, así inicie con un sencillo problema de funciones, era lo más fácil del programa, realmente me preocupaba que no entendiera esto, es decir, si no puede con esto como haremos más adelante.

-Lo primero es que iguales a cero cada factor para encontrar los puntos donde f(x) corta el eje x.-inicie a explicar, luego levante el rostro y me tope con él mirándome fijamente.-¿Qué?-pregunte mirándolo confundida, él agito la cabeza y negó.

-Nada…continúa.

-Bien, luego de sacar los términos, vamos a determinar el dominio y contra dominio para eso nos sirven las asíntotas…-yo seguía explicando ante su atenta mirada pero por alguna razón sentía que me estaba ignorando completamente, y sinceramente no vendría diario a que él perdiera el tiempo y yo también.-¿Entendiste?

-Sí.-dijo firme.

-Bien, has los que siguen.-dije dándole la libreta, él contesto un par para luego mirarme confundido.

-Ok, ¿Cómo hago esto?-dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Robert es el primer ejercicio si no piensas poner atención no entiendo cómo va a funcionar esto.-dije un poco molesta, yo sabía que esto era mala idea.

-No es fácil.-dijo bufando.

-Es lo más fácil del curso.

-No me refiero a esto.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues tú me distraes.-lo miré casi riéndome en su cara, buena broma.

-Sí claro.-dije sarcástica.-Mira lo explicaré otra vez y está vez me pondrás atención…

Después de una hora por fin entendió el tema y pasamos a Física, eso al parecer le gustaba porque en diez minutos terminamos, en ese momento cuando él estaba por decirme algo sonó mi celular.

-Hola-conteste rápidamente, sin mirar la pantalla.

-Hola hermosa, ya estoy aquí.-sonreí, Edward había llegado, casi como un caballero en su caballo blanco para sacarme de esta locura.

-Bueno voy en un momento-dije sonriente, casi podía ver su sonrisa.

-Aquí te espero preciosa.-colgué y miré a Robert.

-Bueno ya que terminamos yo me voy.-dije comenzando a acomodar mis cosas.

-¿Cómo te irás?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward vino por mí.-dije como si nada y seguía guardando todo, me levante y le tendí la mano.-Adiós Robert, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Bella.-dijo y jalo mi mano para dejar un beso en mi mejilla de despedida, me habría detenido a pensar y analizar esa corriente eléctrica pero Edward me esperaba y esa idea me hizo salir rápidamente de ahí, ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Llegue hasta la salida y ahí estaba Edward con una gran sonrisa, sonreí y me acerque a él para esconderme entre su pecho, eso por alguna razón me traía tranquilidad desde que nos conocimos se había vuelto mi calmante personal.

-Hola hermosa.

-Hola Ed.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues bien, creo que podría tener potencial, digo llevan los mismos genes.-dije divertida.

-Muy graciosa-dijo sonriente.-Anda te llevo a casa.

-¿La mía o la tuya?

-Tal vez la tuya, mis padres no están y solo estará Robert y sinceramente no quiero estarme peleando con él.

-Bien, vamos.-dije mientras me subía a su volvo y emprendimos el camino a mi casa, en el camino puso música clásica, su favorita, y llegamos rápidamente a mi casa, entramos y deje todo regado en la sala.

-Como es que en la escuela eres tan organizada y en casa no.

-Cosas de la vida.-dije sonriente-¿Ya comiste algo?

-En realidad no, sabes que soy un asco con la cocina.-dijo sonrojado dulcemente.

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas-dije agarrando sus mejillas.-Nos preparare algo y de paso algo a Charlie.

-Algo rico.

-Algo delicioso.-dije modesta como siempre.

-Algo como lasaña…-dijo casi pidiéndome que lo hiciera.

-Sí, podría ser. Pero en ese caso comeremos con Charlie porque la lasaña es tardada.

-Por tu lasaña esperaría las horas de las horas.-dijo sonriente.

-Adulador.-saque todo del refrigerador y lo acomode para iniciar a preparar la comida, él me ayudo con las verduras, era lento picando pero era tierno al verle tan concentrado con algo así de simple. Mientras yo prepare el resto de los ingredientes. Lo acomode en el refractario y lo metí a horno.-Bueno mientras esperamos ¿Qué tal una película?

-¿Cuáles tienes?-sonreí malvada-No, me niego.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward-dije en forma de queja.

-Bella hemos visto eso un montón de veces. Creo que me volveré gay si la vuelvo a ver.

-Genial, serás mi mejor amigo gay.-dije sonriente a lo que él me miro entrecerrando los ojos.-Sabes que bromeo. Anda vamos ¿por mí?-dije haciendo los ojos del gato con botas.

-Tramposa.-dijo dándome la mano y siguiéndome hasta la sala para ver por casi millonésima vez _"Como perder a un hombre en 10 días"_ cuando estaba por terminar llego Charlie y detuve la película, estaba levemente recostada en el pecho de Edward.

-Hola papá.-él se acerco y yo me levante, Edward por alguna razón le temía a la mirada de mi padre, así que bajo la mirada ante la mirada que le envió Charlie cuando entro a la sala, papá me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió.

-Hola nena. Huele delicioso ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lasaña, Edward nos acompaña a comer-dije sonriente, él sonrió y miro a Edward.

-Bueno pues vamos a comer.

Empezamos a comer tranquilamente hasta que mi papá empezó a mirar de más a Edward como estudiándolo.

-Dime Edward ¿ya sabes a que Universidad irás?-pregunto serio, Edward trago en seco, no entendía porque mi padre seguía dándole tanto miedo pero sé que a mi padre le divierte asustarlo.

-A Yale.-dijo titubeante, lo miré sorprendida, no creí que habría elegido ya.

-¿En serio?-pregunte haciendo que me mirara, él asintió.

-Oh la misma que la de Bella. Que sorpresa.-dijo mi padre comiendo otro pedazo de lasaña.

-Papá-lo regañe, él suspiro y negó-Edward ¿estás seguro?-él me miro a los ojos y vi la decisión en ellos.

-Sí, completamente seguro.

-Entonces supongo que estaremos juntos-dije sonriente y me levante para abrazarlo, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y él me abrazo por la cintura.

-Sigo aquí-dijo Charlie, nos separamos y sonreí para darle confianza a Edward.

Luego de cenar él tuvo que irse a casa y yo terminar algunas tareas para después irme a dormir, pero mientras me quedaba dormida mi cabeza empezó a analizar el beso de Robert y sus palabras, era tan raro, parecía diferente al Robert tranquilo y despreocupado, parecía tenso y incluso molesto cuando me fui sin más pero ¿Por qué?

* * *

 **Bueno paso mucho desde la última actualización pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	6. Encuentro casual

_**"Encuentro casual"**_

 ** _*ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO HOT*_**

 _ **Robert Pov**_

¡Se burlo! ¡La estúpida se burlo! Puse esa cara que a las chicas les gusta, y ella se burlo de mí, estaba enojado y luego con sus tonterías de llamarle a mi estúpido hermano para que recogiera, Dios en cuanto Emmett se entere de esto se burlara de mí por horas, esa niñata me está haciendo quedar mal pero al menos sé que ella no me es del todo indiferente, ese beso que le di en la mejilla la dejo atontada así que por lo menos ya era algo ganado.

Edward llego más que tarde, pero Esme se lo paso por alto, si yo llego tarde me grita y regaña como si no hubiera mañana pero sí ese estúpido llega tarde lo premia y hasta le sonríe. Bufe molesto pero ahora no podía ponerme en contra de ese idiota, Emmett me había dado un dato interesante, al parecer ese par venían juntos como en paquete, si intentaba algo, lo que fuera, en contra de Edward, Isabella también se pondría en mi contra y perdería las posibilidades con ella, suspire tragándome todo mi coraje y lo pase como si me importara un comino.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Esme mirando a Edward casi con adoración, claro él era el hijo perfecto.

-Bien, me quede a cenar ya sabes Bella me invito.

-¿Charlie también estaba?

-Sí.

-¿Sigue igual?-pregunto mi madre sonriente, por primera vez puse atención a su conversación.

-Sí, no sé porque intenta asustarme cada que voy a su casa, pero creo que lo hace feliz creer que le temo en verdad.

-Pues porque eres el único chico que Bella lleva a la casa y la llevas para todos lados, los padres son así con las niñas.-dijo mi madre.

-Somos amigos.-dijo Edward como si en verdad él se creyera aquello. Ni siquiera yo me tragaba el cuento de que se querían solo como amigos.

-Claro.-respondió Esme divertida.

-Bueno mamá me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-se despidió y se fue, me quede ahí pensando hasta que mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Robert ¿Cómo te fue con Bella?-pregunto sonriente, ahora que su pequeño niño perfecto se había ido a dormir podía ponerme atención.

-Bien.-conteste secamente y ella sonrió.

-Estoy segura que te ayudara mucho pasar tiempo con ella, es una chica muy dulce y lista.

-Sí.-dije como si nada, ella suspiro y se levanto, supongo que se cansaba de intentar que yo fuera como Edward y le contestara cada pregunta como si en serio le importara.

-Me voy a dormir, descansa cariño.-beso mi frente y se fue, me quede ahí viendo la tele un rato más y luego pase directo a mi habitación, según por lo que había escuchado con la ecuación Bella también venía incluido Charlie, genial, el jefe de policía, que se suponía que hiciera ahora, sentarme y ser el chico bueno, eso no iba conmigo, estaba estresado, odiaba pasar mi tarde con esa niña, ni siquiera era atractiva a la vista, no hacía más que morderse el labio y ni siquiera lo hacía para llamar la atención, me habla como si fuera cualquier idiota más, prácticamente me ignora, pero a él lo ve como si fuera el mismo Dios, suspire cansado y caí en la cama, me dieron ganas de marcarle a Tanya o Heidi, incluso tal vez a Rosalie, sonreí torcido, si bien ella ahora estaba en una "relación" con Emmett, eso no había evitado que siguiéramos viéndonos a escondidas, el sexo era de lo mejor y no era para perderlo por una simple relación, lo que lo hacía más divertido era el tener que escondernos y hacer como si nada al día siguiente, me levante y arregle mi ropa, seguro Esme y Carlisle estaban dormidos, así que salí de la casa rápido, tome mis llaves y saque mi precioso Ferrari rojo, llamativo como yo, todas caían al ver ese auto, sonreí y arranque saliendo de la mansión Cullen rápidamente, tenía ganas de tener una gran noche, así que fui al club donde los chicos solían juntarse, ahí me encontré con James y Emmett que sonrieron al verme.

-Amigo creí que ya te estarías tirando a Swan.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me digas que se negó la rata de biblioteca.-dijo James riéndose a la par de Emmett.

-No. Solo se hace la difícil pero ya caerá.

-Tienes 5 meses para meterte en su cama amigo, así que sin presiones.-dijo Emmett palmeándome la espalda.

-Solo cállate y deja que yo me encargue de Swan, ahora pídeme una cerveza.-dije con el ceño fruncido.

-No te enojes Robert.-dijo divertido, rodé los ojos y él pidió otra ronda de cervezas, una preciosa pelirroja de ojos verdes nos trajo los tragos y le sonreí de lado, ella mordió su lado y se agacho de más para entregarme mi cerveza, sí, esta noche sería mi conquista. Se fue dejándome su número y hora de salida, sonreí y me gire a verlos.-Creí que intentabas que la tonta de Swan creyera que eres Don Bondad.

-¿La vez aquí?-pregunte sonriente, él y James empezaron a reír. Unas cervezas más tarde me levante y ellos fueron a la pista, yo me acerque a la camarera con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

-Te veo en el baño en 10 minutos.-le dije al oído, sentí como se estremeció y sonrió asintiendo, camine entre la gente y intercambie miradas con algunas mujeres bien dotadas y sexys, sonreí y llegue al baño, la sexy pelirroja entro después de mí, tome su mano y la metí en un baño rápidamente, ella sonrió, me fije en su ropa, era pegada y reveladora, me gustaba, grandes pechos y un buen trasero, sin duda mi tipo.

-Será rápido muñeca.-no me gustaba lo de aprendernos nombres, eso implicaba demasiada intimidad y hoy en día las mujeres creían que por un polvo ya había amor y una vida a futuro juntos.-Solo esta noche después no nos habremos visto jamás.-dije aclarando, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Mejor, mi novio no se pude enterar.-dijo sonriente, vaya si que era una zorra, sonreí y rápidamente saque su ropa dejando aquel curvilíneo cuerpo frente a mí, tome uno de sus senos con mi mano y el otro me lo lleve a la boca, ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello pegándome más a ella, acaricie ambos con la misma determinación dejándola jadeante, lleve mi mano hasta su trasero y lo apreté fuerte, luego introduje uno de mis dedos en su coño húmedo y ella gimió fuerte, busco mi boca pero negué alejándome, otra de mis reglas, nada de besos, saque mi dedo, me puse rápido el condón que traía en la cartera y me introduje de golpe en ella, jadeo y gimió como loca hasta que llego a su primer orgasmo, pero yo seguí penetrándola hasta que me corrí y tuve mi final, ella sonrió y soltó sus piernas de mi cintura para acomodar su ropa, yo solo tire el condón y cerré mi pantalón, salí de ahí con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fue desenfrenado, agitado y sin nada de emoción, lo normal, salimos de ahí y ni adiós nos dijimos, acomode mi ropa y me encontré con los chicos afuera.

-Debo irme antes de que Esme note que me fui.-dije con una gran sonrisa, ellos sonrieron al verme, era más que obvio que acababa de tirarme a alguien, salí y llegue a la casa rápidamente y subí hasta mi habitación, eso necesitaba para calmarme los nervios y la tensión, mañana podría aguantar otras cuantas horas con Isabella.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR**


	7. La apuesta

_**"La apuesta"**_

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Al día siguiente iba con la decisión de que este plan debía subir de nivel, debía empezar a mover algunas cosas con Bella para que ella dejara de huir y correr a los brazos de Edward, yo no era un "súper genio" como mi hermanito pero tampoco era idiota, así que no iba a sostener esa mentira por mucho, si tenía malas calificaciones era por mis constantes escapadas pero ahora ni eso podía hacer, en fin, supuse que Edward iría a recoger a Isabella, tal vez podría conseguir que después de la escuela yo la regresara a su casa, pero ¿Cómo?

Llegue a la escuela temprano, ninguno de mis amigos estaba ahí, pero mientras estaba encerrado en mi auto con la música a un volumen considerable y el estacionamiento se llenaba, recordaba cómo había iniciado esta locura. Yo jamás me había detenido a ver a Isabella, era de esas personas que pasan al lado pero a nadie le importa girar a mirarla, la conocía porque era la mejor amiga de mi hermano pero de ahí en fuera jamás me importo, pero entonces aquella noche todo cambió, no quiero decir que ahora me importe, solo que alguien la nombro en mal momento, ella se cruzo cuando no debía y ahora está metida en esto aunque no lo sepa.

 **Flash Back**

Emmett, Rosalie, Heidi, Tanya, James y yo estábamos en la escuela, sonaba normal, pero en realidad eran las 12 de la noche, así que no era tan normal como parecía, estábamos en el campo de futbol tomando unas cervezas, Rose y Em se habían metido a quien sabe donde para hacer cosas que en realidad prefería no imaginar, James y Heidi platicaban de tonterías de borrachos, ellos dos siempre se pasaban de copas, no había ni una sola vez en que no hubieran terminado tirados en el suelo por tanto beber, mientras Tanya me besaba en el cuello, hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería relajarme tomando con mis amigos, pero eso de que se dispersen en parejitas y me dejen con la "cariñosa" y ebria Tanya no era para nada de mi gusto, ella era una buena compañía cuando estaba en su cinco sentidos pero cuando tomaba se volvía… pegajosa, me hacía enojar, empezaba a besarme y quería que le dijera tonterías cursis, yo nunca se las dije ni se las diría, ella al día siguiente ni recordaba que había pasado, así que solo lo dejaba pasar, intentaba alejarla pero en verdad era una batalla perdida, así que la deje mientras yo seguía en mis pensamientos, hasta que las luces de la patrulla llenaron el lugar y la estúpida sirena…

Terminamos en la pequeña prisión de Forks, al parecer algún idiota nos vio y aviso a la policía, lo malo de este minúsculo pueblo era que siempre atendían a cualquier llamado porque no había nada importante aquí, mis padres hablaban con el Jefe Swan, no era la primera vez que terminaba aquí, pero ellos siempre me miraban con tanta…decepción que no cambiaba al pasar el tiempo, la verdad dejo de importar hace tiempo. Suspire ante sus mirada y los seguí fuera de la jefatura, pensaba irme aparte pero Carlisle me pidió las llaves de mi auto, al parecer lo tenía castigado, vaya castigo. Estaba de malas, solo quería una noche relajada y termine con un regaño, una ida a la jefatura y una noche perdida.

-Robert ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto mi madre, yo la amaba, tal vez no lo demostrara, pero lo hacía, mi madre era una buena mujer, esas que ya no existían, era dulce, hogareña, tierna, toda ella inspiraba paz, pero siempre había sentido cierto rechazo de su parte, no me hacía caras o decía cosas, más bien era lo contrario, intentaba tanto que nos lleváramos como ella se lleva con Edward que me hacía enojar, no quería ser el Edward de remplazo, no quería ser la sombra del hijo perfecto, por eso dejo de importarme todo, ¿de qué servía intentar llegar a la casa con una calificación perfecta? Él siempre la superaría ¿De qué servía ser educado y seguir la ley? Al final él siempre sería mejor. Deje de intentar llegar a ser eso, yo no era lo que mis padres querían, lo había aceptado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto ¿Qué pasa?-mire esos ojos esmeralda tan parecidos a los míos, había tanta tristeza ahí que quite la mirada, el mundo podía valerme una mierda pero mi madre era como un símbolo intocable, quien la lastimara me las pagaría, pero ahora sabía que yo la estaba lastimando.

-No pasa nada mamá.

-Pero…

-Solo quería tomar algo y pasar una noche tranquila, no pensé que fuera a llegar a eso.

-Robert quiero que dejes de hacer eso, no quiero dormir con miedo a no saber si volverás o si estarás bien.

-Yo…lo siento mamá, solo…te prometo que me cuidare.-ella camino hasta mí y me envolvió con sus brazos, jamás le negaría un abrazo a ella.

-Te amo mi niño.-sonreí, solo ella sacaba sonrisas sinceras de mí.

-Y yo a ti mamá.-después de que nos separamos sonrió y me dio un beso antes de irse a la cocina junto con mi padre, subí a mi habitación, mañana seguro tendría esas llaves de vuelta, pero ahora quería descansar.

Al día siguiente obtuve de vuelta mis llaves y salí de la casa para ir a verme con los chicos, para su mala suerte sus padres no eran como Esme, ellos si recibieron castigos así que estaban bastante enojados.

-Odio al Jefe Swan-dijo Emmett casi gritando, él y Rosalie habían sido los peores pues ellos habían tenido que dormir en la jefatura porque no solo habían estado bebiendo, habían sido encontrados follando en los baños así que los mantuvieron la noche entera ahí.

-Cállate Emmett la cabeza me está matando.-dijo James, él y Heidi por otro lado estaban moribundos por lo mucho que habían bebido, prácticamente los únicos en sus 5 sentidos éramos Tanya y yo.

-¿Quién pudo habernos visto?-pregunto Rosalie tomando de su café.

-Algún imbécil. Yo creo que el Jefe estaba aburrido y decidió jodernos.-dijo Emmett.

-En serio Emmett cierra la boca.-dijo Heidi.

-Mira Robert, tu amado hermanito y su adorable novia.-dijo Emmett divertido, me gire y vi a Edward con Isabella riéndose al otro lado del lugar mientras tomaban malteadas.

-Creo que no te escucharon ellos Emmett dilo más fuerte.-dije sarcástico.

-Creo que tengo una idea para que el Jefe Swan nos pague lo que nos hizo.

-No nos hizo nada.-dijo Tanya frunciendo el ceño, en realidad estaba de su lado, al final el Jefe solo hacía su trabajo.

-Me arruino una buena follada con mi chica eso para mí es suficiente para querer cobrársela-Bufe era una idiotez pero Emmett tenía locas ideas, tal vez sería divertido.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Digamos que su adorable hija puede servirnos para hacerlo pagar.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de…-pero antes de que Tanya terminara de hablar Emmett la miro mal haciendo que ella se callara.

-Como decía, ¿Robert crees que puedas enamorar a la pequeña Swan?-casi me atraganto con el jugo, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Yo y Swan? Eso jamás funcionaría.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?-pregunte alterado.

-¿Acaso no puedes?

-En qué mundo alterno crees que yo me prestaría para que me vieran con esa tonta, si no dejo que mi hermano me hable en público mucho menos esa niñata.

-En el mundo en que ganaras una recompensa.

-¿Qué?

-Tú la enamoras y le haces creer que le bajaras el cielo y las estrellas, le haces "el amor" y luego nos dejas el resto a nosotros.-dijo señalando al resto, no estaba seguro.

-No sé. ¿Qué se supone que gano yo?

-Es una apuesta Robert así que pide lo que quieras.-entonces recordé que sus padres daban grandes donaciones a la Universidad de Hardvard, era una buena Universidad, yo quería irme así que tal vez lo pensara.

-Bien, te diré lo que quiero luego.

-¿Eso es un trato?

-Es un trato.-sonreí al mirar detrás de mí, tal vez Isabella sería mi entrada a la Universidad, meses de cursilerías y luego sexo, podía hacerlo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora debía pagar eso si quería ir a la Universidad de Hardvard, había dos cosas que me motivaban, una quería alejarme de él, quería dejar de su maldita sombra y por mis padres, no era que quisiera alejarme de ellos, el problema es que quiero entrar por mí y no por ellos, así que Emmett me conseguiría la entrevista y yo tendría que hacer exámenes así que para eso servían los días de estudio con Isabella, no era mala maestra después de todo, pero para mí solo era una prueba para llegar a un fin.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Cuántas odian a Robert?**


	8. Mala idea

_**"Mala idea"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Ese día como el resto de la semana Edward fue a recogerme, él me contaba muchas cosas que me hacían reír a carcajadas, al llegar a la escuela ya había gente ahí platicando y corriendo a sus clases, vimos al grupo de amigos de Robert pero él no estaba con ellos, sin querer me gire en busca de su llamativo auto, al otro lado del estacionamiento estaba él, su mirada tan intensa logro captar mi atención, siempre parecía el chico malo, y yo como cualquier chica soñaba con la típica historia del chico malo y la chica buena, suspire mientras caminaba de vuelta al lado de Edward, la mirada de Robert me alteraba los nervios, no sabía si de una buena o mala manera, pero movía cada célula de mi cuerpo, últimamente cada que él hacía o decía algo diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de su parte, algo en mí se alteraba, mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente y sin darme cuenta me perdí en sus ojos.

Llegamos a la clase y volví a concentrarme en Edward que me hablaba sobre lo genial que sería estar juntos en Yale, sonreí en realidad amaba esa idea, ir junto a conocer nuevas cosas y una nueva ciudad, una aventura que solo me atrevía a tomar con él a mi lado, a veces me preguntaba si era demasiado dependiente de Edward, o tal vez era mutuo, en realidad no lo tenía claro pero me preocupaba saber si eso era bueno o malo, es decir que pasara cuando tengamos que separarnos ¿podremos vivir el uno sin el otro? Por mi parte lo dudaba, él tenía las fuerzas para lograrlo pero yo no era precisamente fuerte, así que temía por mí si llegaba a perderlo.

Durante la clase no pude estar tranquila, sentía la penetrante mirada de Robert sobre mí y me hacía querer girar y mirarlo, pero me resistía, al salir cuando iba siguiendo a Edward a la salida, alguien tomo mi muñeca con fuerza, iba a girarme molesta pero entonces me tope con los ojos esmeralda de Robert, mirándome intensamente, y sin remedio me perdí en ellos ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

-Hola.-dijo mirándome fijamente, mis palabras se esfumaron y solo pude asentir, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Él sonrió torcido y estiro su mano acomodando un mechón de mi cabello, mi respiración se corto-¿Nos veremos en la tarde?-pregunto, yo en el estado en el que estaba no pude conectar mis ideas sino hasta que él dijo él para qué.-Ya sabes para estudiar y todo eso.

-Oh.-dije sorprendida.-Sí…claro.-dije con la voz entre cortada, él sonrió aun más y soltó mi muñeca que ni siquiera había notado que seguía sosteniendo.

-Genial, como agradecimiento te llevaré a tu casa después de estudiar ¿sí?

-No hace falta, Edward me…

-Creo que Edward entenderá que es solo por unos días, así él no debe dar doble vuelta y todo eso.-yo asentí tontamente, ¿Qué me pasaba con él? Porque no podía formular ni una sola oración a su lado, y no podía negarme a nada de lo que me dijera.-Entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca-dijo acercándose y dejando un beso en mi mejilla, mi piel se erizo y mi mano fue inconscientemente a mi mejilla.-Adiós, Bella.-él salió del lugar y yo me quede atontada, hasta que Edward regreso.

-¿Qué paso? Me gire y no estabas ahí.-yo suspire y le sonreí.

-Nada, solo olvide algo.-dije intentando no hablar del encuentro con Robert, él sonrió y entrelazo nuestros dedos, la conocida descarga eléctrica no pudo faltar y sonreí, la tranquilidad que él me brindaba era única, camine a su lado hasta nuestra siguiente clase, era como si Robert fuera el veneno y Edward la cura, uno era adrenalina pura y el otro la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

El día paso rápido, estuvimos un rato con Alice y Jazz, pero ellos siempre estaban en su mundo, esa era una de las razones por las que Alice y yo ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, ella conoció a Jasper y se volvieron inseparables, mientras yo me volví muy apegada a Edward, así que aunque teníamos nuestros momentos juntas, cada una tenía una vida aparte, seguíamos siendo las mejores amigas pero no tan juntas como antes.

A la salida me estaba despidiendo de Edward y me di cuenta que debía decirle que Robert me llevaría a mi casa.

-Vengo por ti más tarde nena.-dijo sonriente, mordí mi labio nerviosa, estos eran demasiados cambios.

-Yo…no…mmmm.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Robert se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa cuando termináramos.-dije rápidamente, él frunció levemente el ceño.

-Oh.-dijo sin decir otra palabra, ¿estaría molesto?

-Lo siento, yo solo acepte, pero solo será por hoy, mañana volveremos a nuestra rutina ¿sí? Por favor no te enojes conmigo.-dije rogando, él frunció aun más el ceño.

-No estoy molesto contigo.-dijo mirándome fijamente.-Solo me tomo por sorpresa.

-Sé que no te gusto para nada.-dije mirándolo a los ojos, él podía querer mantenerse tranquilo todo el tiempo pero yo conocía cada movimiento, cada gesto y sentimiento que él tenía.

-Tal vez no. Pero no estoy molesto, por lo menos no contigo. Es solo que, no entiendo que es lo que él está tramando con todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿no te parece raro que él, el mismo arrogante chico que se burla de cada persona que pasa a su lado junto con su sequito de idiotas, quiera pasar tanto tiempo contigo?-fruncí el ceño ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-No entiendo.

-Él no es confiable Bella.

-Lo que entiendo es que te parece increíble que alguien como yo pase tiempo con alguien como él.-dije un tanto molesta.

-No es lo que quise decir.-dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Pero es lo que dijiste.-dije enredando mis brazos en mi pecho.

-Lo siento. No quería ofenderte, es que me preocupas Bella, no quiero que él te lastime con alguna tontería suya.-suspire, sabía que su intención no era ofenderme, tome su mano y mire sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.-dije sonriente.

-Bien, pero mañana yo te traigo y te regreso.-dijo como niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, sonreí y asentí.

-Claro.

-Bueno. Entonces me voy, pero te llamo más tarde ¿sí?

-Sí.

-Adiós nena.-dijo envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Adiós Edward.-lo abrace también. Luego de despedirnos, fui directo a la biblioteca, me tope con Robert leyendo entretenido su libro de Física, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?-Hola-dije llamando su atención, él levanto la mirada y la fijo en mí.

-Hola, Bella.-no entendía porque solo me llamaba Bella en privado, siempre que había público presente me decía Isabella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estudio el tema que vimos hoy.

-Eso está bien, así será más fácil.-dije sonriente.

-¿Le dijiste a Edward que te llevaría a tu casa?-pregunto directamente, lo mire y sonreí intentando ser educada.

-Sí.-dije y seguí buscando mis cosas para seguir trabajando.

-Bien, entonces de ahora en adelante te llevaré a casa después de estudiar.-dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, yo en realidad, le dije que sería solo hoy.-dije mordiendo mi labio, él me miro intensamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues creí que sería solo hoy. No tienes que hacerlo diario.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo Isabella?-pregunto al verme tan nerviosa, dejo el libro a un lado y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa acercándose más a mí.

-No.-dije perdida en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces porque te pone nerviosa estar a solas conmigo?-dijo y mi respiración se corto por una fracción de segundo.

-No…me…-dije lentamente pero agite la cabeza, solo era Robert, el idiota hermano de mi mejor amigo-No me pone nerviosa estar contigo.-dije seria, él puso su mano sobre la mía y mi mirada fue directamente ahí, luego volví a ver sus ojos, él tenía fruncido el ceño, yo sentí una pequeña carga eléctrica, pero no era como con Edward, esta no me brindaba tranquilidad, esta me hacía querer salir huyendo por la intensidad.

-De eso no estoy tan seguro.-dijo mirando mis ojos, trague en seco y mire fijo aquellos ojos color esmeralda.

-Pero yo sí-dije sacando mi mano de entre las suyas, él suspiro sonrió mientras volvía su vista al libro.

-Tranquila, Bella. No muerdo.-dijo con esa sonrisa torcida.

-De eso no estoy tan segura.-repetí sus palabras, él sonrió aun más y siguió leyendo, después de ese intercambio no volvimos a hablar de nada que no fuera relacionado al tema que debíamos estudiar. Hasta que llego la hora de irnos, el camino fue totalmente incomodo, me sentía extrañamente incomoda a su lado, no era miedo pero había algo que no me daba tranquilidad, de pronto sentí su mano en mi pierna, yo que hasta ese momento había estado viendo por la ventana me gire sorprendida.

-¿Vez como te pongo nerviosa?-fruncí el ceño y tome su mano alejándola de mí.

-No me pones nerviosa.-dije tajante.-Pero me siento más cómoda con Edward.-dije un tanto enojada, él agarro el volante fuertemente con ambas manos y subió la velocidad.-¿Puedes bajar la velocidad?

-¿Acaso tu amado Edward no suele conducir pasados los 80 kilómetros?-dijo burlón, no bajo la velocidad, creo que incluso la subió aun más, yo sostenía el asiento fuertemente, odiaba la velocidad, y sinceramente no confiaba ni un poco en él.

-Sí quieres ir como un maldito loco y matarte muy tu problema, pero yo quiero bajarme antes.-dije enojada y muerta de miedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes admitir que al igual que el resto de la población femenina en la escuela, te mueres por mí, Isabella?-dijo con una sonrisa y siguió con su loca carrera.

-Porque no admitiré una mentira, y ya te dije que quiero bajarme.-dio una vuelta rápida y yo cerré mis ojos, estaba muerta de miedo, en serio no quería morir hoy.-¡Para el maldito coche!-grite, no sabía que calle era esta y estaba en el auto de un loco bipolar en el que no confiaba, solo quería bajarme y llamar a mi padre o a Edward para que vinieran por mí. Él por fin bajo la velocidad del estúpido coche y finalmente lo detuvo, era un lugar casi desierto, me baje dando un portazo a la puerta, pero antes de alejarme un poco él me tomo fuertemente del brazo.-¡Suéltame, idiota!

-De aquí no te vas.-dijo con una voz amenazante, ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora?

-Claro que me voy, no pienso pasar ni un momento más contigo, maldito bipolar.-dije más que molesta, él respiraba fuertemente, y yo lo miraba llena de furia.

-Te mostraré lo que es bipolar.-dijo casi gruñendo y sin preverlo me beso, fuerte, apasionado, agresivo, sus manos estaban en mi rostro y con lo molesta que estaba esto era como tomar adrenalina. Por alguna razón no me resistí al beso, en cambio luchaba con él por llevar el control, nuestras labios querían el poder de aquel beso, y ninguno estaba listo para rendirse, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, sus labios estaban tan rojos como suponía estaban los míos, me miro a los ojos de forma intensa, pero antes de que él lo viera venir le pegue una buena bofetada.

-¡En tu vida vuelvas a besarme!-dije muerta de rabia, él se quedo con la boca abierta ante mi arrebato, y yo me pregunte mentalmente si en realidad no quería que volviera a besarme. Me gire sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar al lado opuesto a él.

-¡Ya verás, Isabella, me rogaras que vuelva hacerlo antes de lo que te imaginas!-grito detrás de mí, suspire frustrada pero no me detuve, al otro lado de la esquina, gracias a Dios, había una parada de autobuses, así que tome el autobús de vuelta a casa, no quería volver a pasar tiempo con él, no volvería a acercarme a él jamás. Edward tenía razón, fue una mala idea.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	9. No vuelvas a besarme

_**"No vuelvas a besarme"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente Edward paso por mí a mi casa y cuando lo vi parado frente a su volvo esperando por mí lo primero que quise fue correr a sus brazos, después de la experiencia de anoche sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado y no quería eso, quería volver a nuestra rutina quería que volviéramos a ser solo nosotros 2, así que corrí a sus brazos como deseaba y él me abrazo también con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto abrazándome con fuerza, suspire cuando su característico perfume me inundo, una sonrisa se coloco en mi rostro.

-Solo te extrañe.-dije sin intención alguna de separarme de su pecho, sabía que él estaba sonriendo aunque no podía verlo.

-Yo también te extrañe, hermosa.-sonreí y me separe un poco de su cuerpo porque debíamos ir a clases, seguro ya se nos había hecho tarde.

-Vamos a clases.-dije sonriente, él sonrió y asintió abriendo la puerta del auto para que pudiera entrar. Durante el transcurso del viaje fuimos en silencio, hasta que llegamos y él me ayudo a bajar como todo un caballero. Tome su mano mientras comenzábamos a caminar y vi la sonrisa en rostro con sus ojos brillantes ese era el Edward que tanto amaba.

-¿Hoy si vendré por ti después de tus "clases" con Robert?- pregunto con cierto deje de celos que me parecieron tiernos.

-De hecho a partir de hoy nos volveremos a ir juntos a la hora de salida.-dije sonriente, no pensaba volver ni loca con Robert, era un jodido bipolar y me ponía de nervios, después de lo de ayer no podía confiar en él.

-¿En serio?-los ojos de Edward brillaron aun más.

-Sí.-respondí feliz de hacerlo feliz.

-¿Terminaron ya con los temas y eso?-pregunto pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

-Algo así.-dije sin querer decirle lo sucedido ayer, él seguro querría ir a reclamarle a Robert y lo último que quería era que la bola de idiotas amigos de su hermano le dieran una paliza por mi culpa, debí mantenerme alejada de ese tipo desde un principio. Él me miro esperando una explicación y suspirando mentí lo mejor que pude.-Mi padre se molesto porque estoy llegando muy tarde y ayer vio que no llegaba contigo así que no quiere que siga haciendo esto.-dije intentando que no notara mis mentiras.

-¿El jefe se molesto porque no llegaste conmigo?-pregunto mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Sabía que no le caía tan mal.-dijo con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro, negué divertida y lo jale rumbo al salón.-¿Ya le contaste a Robert?-pregunto mientras tomamos asiento.

Al nombrarlo no pude evitar buscarlo de reojo y lo encontré al final del salón con sus amigos y con Heidi colgando de su cuello, fruncí el ceño y volví a ponerle atención a mi... no él no era "mi" Edward, bueno en cierta manera tal vez lo era, algún día lo pensaría con más calma.

-Se lo diré más tarde, creo que ahora está ocupado.-dije tranquilamente, él asintió y se acerco para besar suavemente mi frente.

-Me alegro que salieras libre de ese idiota.-dijo sonriente, Dios, si supieras que tal vez ahora estaba más que hundida en ese idiota. Le sonreí y asentí.

Durante la clase sentí la insistente mirada de Robert sobre nosotros y eso me molestaba, me ponía incomoda como hacía semanas o incluso peor porque ahora solo podía recordar su forma ruda y apasionada de arrebatarme aquel beso.

Sin querer busque su mirada al salir, lo vi con Heidi colgándose de su brazo, en realidad eso me causo cierta molestia pero no la suficiente como para pedir explicación, Edward me sonrió desde la puerta y enseguida lo alcance para tomar su mano y salir de ahí.

Fuimos a las siguientes clases hasta que lo perdí entre la gente a la salida del salón, suspire estirándome un poco para ver si podía verlo pero mi altura no servía de mucho, así que comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casillero, seguro él me encontraría ahí.

Cambie mis libros y acomode unos cuantos pendientes, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien tras de mí, creí que era Edward pero al girarme vi a su hermano mirarme fijamente con esa estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte enojada, él me miro mal y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vine a saber si hoy te llevará el príncipe andante o me dejarás llevarte.-dijo recargándose en el casillero al lado del mío mientras yo volvía a mirar mi casillero.

-Edward me llevará a casa.-dije firme, él parecía sorprendido por mi indiferencia, quería ver su cara cuando terminara de hablar.-Justo después de clases.

-¿Qué?-su ceño se frunció y me reí internamente.

-Creí que ayer había quedado muy claro que no quería volver a verte.-dije seria, me gire le sonreí y azote mi casillero para después comenzar a caminar lejos de él, ¿Dónde estaría Edward?

-No puedes dejarme así nada más.-dijo detrás de mí, bufe molesta.

-Sí puedo es más ya lo hice.-dije mientras continuaba caminando sin intención alguna de detenerme, los pasillos se estaban quedando solos y lo último que quería era que quedarme a solas con él.

Di la vuelta en un pasillo para ir directo a mi clase pero entonces él me tomo por sorpresa pegándome contra los casilleros sin lastimarme pero causando que diera un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, le mire mal, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza? Estaba furiosa así que tome fuerzas de donde pude y me dispuse a darle una buena bofetada como la de ayer pero cuando iba a medio camino él tomo mi mano en el aire.

-No de nuevo, preciosa.-dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-¿Es qué no tienes a la rubia tonta para entretenerte?-pregunte molesta, él seguía sosteniendo mi muñeca.

-¿Celosa?-Lo mire mal, estaba loco si creía que yo estaba celosa de esa pelos de elote.

-Claro.-dije sarcástica.-Suéltame.-dije jalando mi mano de entre las suyas pero él no me soltó, en cambió tomo la otra y las coloco sobre mi cabeza, de pronto sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un beso igual de ardiente que él de ayer, odie a mi cuerpo por responder a sus besos, sin duda mi cabeza y mi cuerpo debían ponerse de acuerdo de una vez por todas.

Sus manos sostenían las mías por sobre mi cabeza evitando que pudiera defenderme y sus caderas empujaban contra las mías con insistencia, estaba por ceder pero de pronto una idea loca vino a mi mente, sonreí y él creyó que me tenía pero entonces levante mi rodilla con fuerza dándole donde sabía que le dolería.

-¡AH!-grito soltándome y cayendo al suelo.-¡Eres una maldita loca, Isabella!-dijo mirándome desde el suelo con sus manos sobre esa cosa.

-Creí haberte dicho esto ayer pero bueno vamos de nuevo porque al parecer lo tuyo es el aprendizaje a la mala.-él me miro furioso, yo le mire a los ojos desafiante.-Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Besarme. ¿Entendido?-él estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia y yo no podría estar más feliz de ello, me levante y seguí mi camino dejándolo ahí tirado.

-¡Bella!-escuche el grito de mi cobrizo favorito que venía por el pasillo.-Aquí estás. Te perdí entre la gente.-dijo sonriente, le sonreí y me acerque para tomar su mano, él miro nuestro agarre con un brillo en sus ojos que no sabía descifrar pero me gustaba.

-Vamos a clases.-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, él asintió y entrelazo nuestros dedos para comenzar a caminar rumbo al salón. Mientras avanzábamos sentía las acostumbradas cargas eléctricas que me recorrían entera cuando su piel hacía contacto con la mía y sin poder evitarlo la galleta de la fortuna vino a mi mente, al levantar la mirada él me sonrió y yo lo mire fijamente, ¿La fortuna estaría frente a mí?

* * *

 **Les dejo el siguiente capítulo**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	10. Un beso así

_**"Un beso así"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Los días pasaron y por loco que pareciera me la pasaba pensando en el gemelo incorrecto, debía sacarme a Robert de la cabeza pero simplemente no podía, esto me ponía mal quería alejarme porque por dentro sabía que estaba mal pero algo más profundo me empujaba a seguir buscándolo con la mirada o esperar que saliera de la nada y me besará como la última vez, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

Suspire y me puse mis gafas, baje para encontrarme con Edward en la entrada platicando con Charlie que seguía con su intento de intimidar a mi mejor amigo, suspire y me acerque para salvarlo de la mirada seria de mi padre.

-Vamos.-dije sonriéndole, él intento sonreír pero seguía mirando a Charlie.-Adiós papá.-dije agitando la mano, él me sonrió y asintió entrando a la casa.

Hoy Edward y yo iríamos al cine, claro que nadie sabía que película veríamos porque en cierto punto era un poco vergonzoso verla con mi mejor amigo pero él acepto a llevarme y ahora cumple. Veríamos a mi fantasía hecha realidad, Jaime Dornan interpretando al hombre más sexy descrito en los libros Christian Grey.

Al llegar le dije a Edward que fuera a comprar los boletos, él me miro como si estuviera loca.

-No, yo te acompañe pero no pienso comprar los boletos. ¿Qué dirían de mí los vendedores?-dijo completamente rojo, yo sonreí y tome su mano.

-Bien, entonces iremos los dos, pero dudo que eso cambie la forma en que nos verán comprando los boletos.-dije entrando a la fila en zigzag.

-Aun no sé porque acepte venir a ver eso. Prácticamente estar pervirtiéndome, creo que Esme debería saber esto.-dijo avergonzado mientras avanzábamos por la fila, yo me reí ante ese comentario. Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar y me miro con una sonrisa pidiendo permiso para ir a contestar, yo asentí y él contesto el teléfono pero el cine tenía la peor red para teléfonos así que salió de la fila.

Estaba por llegar cuando Edward regreso y me miro con los ojos llenos de disculpas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte al ver sus ojos llenos de culpa.

-Mis padres me quieren en casa, al parecer Robert hizo alguna idiotez no estoy seguro de qué pero…debo irme.-dijo con la cara llena de culpabilidad, hice una mueca y asentí.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-pregunte mirando sus ojos verdes y hermosos.

-No es necesario, mejor podrías entrar a ver la película y yo vuelvo en 30 minutos.-dijo tomando mi mano con delicadeza causando esa conocida electricidad por todo mi cuerpo con ese simple toque.

-¿Seguro?-pregunte de nuevo, él sonrió y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Seguro. Ahora ve a ver esa perversión tuya y yo vuelvo en 30 minutos.-dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, sonreí y me acerque a besar su mejilla y él se puso rojo como un tomate, acomodo sus anteojos y me sonrió dulcemente.

Fui a dulcería y me compre unas palomitas pequeñas, luego fui directo a mi sala para ver esa película que había ansiado ver por tanto tiempo, me senté en mi lugar y espere a que iniciara, de inmediato quede enamorada del sexy Jaime Dornan, su mirada era justo la del Christian que yo había imaginado aunque a decir verdad jamás revelaría la identidad de Mi Christian personal, no era un famoso cantante o actor era alguien que vivía en mis sueños más oscuros.

De pronto cuando Christian pego a Ana a la pared del elevador y la beso con tanta pasión y desenfreno con ese sexy "A la mierda el pápelo" un jadeo salió de mi interior, ese hombre era sexy.

-Puedo besarte así cuantas veces quieras, preciosa.-me gire sorprendida cuando sentí su brazo sobre mis hombros pegándome a él, casi lo golpeo por hacerme perder la mirada de los hombres al verlos en el elevador, ya me tenía harta su jueguito de seguirme para todos lados.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunte irritada, lo único que quería de este fin de semana era salir con Edward y ver una película no quería a Robert en mis planes.

-Quería ver una película.-dijo restándole importancia con esa sonrisa ladina que tenía.

-¿Y elegiste esta?-pregunte con una ceja levantada mirándolo con total incredulidad.

-Sí.-dijo firme, no le creía absolutamente nada pero tampoco me importaba, me levante y me cambie de asiento por uno más alejado de él. Estaba perdida en esa sexy espalda que se movía en un tímido vaivén, justo su primera vez, era dulce y tierna aunque solo aquellos que leímos el libro sabíamos eso.-También puedo hacerte eso.-sentí su voz ronca sobre mi oído y su mano recargada sobre mi hombro, me gire y lo mire sonrojada, me levante entre molesta y avergonzada para salir de la sala e ir directamente al baño para mojar mi rostro e irme a casa, era obvio que Edward no llegaría.

Marque su número rápidamente y me mando a buzón así que le deje un mensaje.

-Hola. Bueno me iré a casa así que no tienes porque venir por mí, espero que arregles lo de tu hermano y saluda a Esme de mi parte. Te quiero.-colgué y me gire a verme al espejo del baño, arregle mi cabello lo mejor que se podía y luego moje mi rostro de nuevo, pero mientras estaba levemente agachada sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas pegándome a las suyas con firmeza, me erguí completamente sonrojada y alterada.

-Estás sonrojada.-dijo con esa voz casi perversa sobre mi oído, mientras yo solo podía mirarnos en el espejo, éramos polos opuestos, él era alto, bien parecido, el típico chico malo de las historias, mientras yo era todo lo contrario, pequeña y sin un punto especifico que pudiera decir era mi distintivo. No encajábamos en nada y por alguna razón eso dolió en mi pecho.

Me revolví saliendo su agarre y lo fulmine con la mirada evitando que viera el dolor que cruzaba por mi mente al darme cuenta que tan diferente era, él me miro extrañado.

-Quieres dejar de seguirme.-dije enojada, él sonrió y se acerco a mí con ese andar casi salvaje hasta mí, me aleje y choque contra la pared, él sonrió y se aprovecho de eso para dejarme acorralada entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y la pared tras de mí.-Déjame ir.-dije con voz contenida, él sonrió de lado y se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios.-¿No entendiste la última vez?-pregunte furiosa, dejando de lado la inseguridad de hace un momento, él levanto una ceja y rió divertido.

-¿A qué le temes?-pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo lo mire confundida.-O es que solo no quieres serle infiel a tu adorado Edward.-yo lo mire como si le hubiera salido un tercer un ojo.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida.

-Dime Isabella, esa amistad tuya con mi hermano ¿en serio es solo amistad?-pregunto tomándome de las caderas y pegándome a él, mis manos se colocaron sobre su pecho mirándolo fijamente.

-Edward es solo mi amigo.-dije confundida, no entendía ni porque le estaba dando explicaciones, pero algo más fuerte que yo me instaba a hacerlo.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees.-dijo en voz grave y contenida, antes de poder responder él me tomo de la cintura y me levanto tanto como para que tuviera que enredar mis piernas en sus caderas, él me pego contra la pared y me beso con la misma intensidad que anteriormente lo había hecho y por primera vez se sintió diferente, sus manos sostenían mi cintura y sus labios se apoderaban de mi boca que le cedía todo el poder, mis manos por inercia se perdieron en su cabello y lo pegue más a mí, esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Sentía como si estuviera clavando mi propia tumba con cada beso que le daba y ahora era peor porque acaba de dejarme vencer por él y no sabía cuánto poder podía llegar a darle eso.

* * *

 **Les dejo el nuevo capítulo :3**

 **¿Creen que Robert esté celoso? *-***

 **Espero les guste y dejen su RR :3**


	11. Cuídate de ellos

_**"Cuídate de ellos"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Días después de ese beso aun seguía confundida y alterada por ello, no debí corresponderle, no debí dejarlo saber que sus caricias y su forma de besarme me volvían loca, no debí darle ese poder sobre mí.

En la escuela lo evitaba a toda costa, no quería verlo y volver a lo que había pasado el sábado pasado y cada que lo veía acercarse me pegaba más a Edward, él sonreía y me abrazaba por la cintura dejando a Robert frunciendo el ceño ante nuestra muestra de afecto.

Al pasar dos semanas me sentía más segura, él no había intentado nada y eso me parecía bien así que me di valor y fui yo sola a mi siguiente clase sin esperar a Edward, mientras caminaba me encontré con Alice y me dijo que nuestro maestro había faltado así que no tendríamos esa hora, le pregunte que haría y dijo que iría con Jasper a las canchas, asentí sin intención de unirme a sus planes y para mi mala suerte era de las pocas clases que Edward y yo no compartíamos.

Así que decidí ir por un café y luego encontraría a donde ir, mientras iba por el pasillo con mi rico capuchino en las manos me detuve justo en el salón de música de donde salía una hermosa melodía algo nostálgica y triste pero hermosa, solo había escuchado tocar a Edward el piano así que me sorprendió escuchar a alguien más y ahí dentro vi el perfil del hombre que se había colado en mis pesadillas.

Robert estaba perdido en las notas de una canción triste y hermosa, me adentre un poco y deje mi mochila con cuidado en el suelo sin hacer ruido, luego deje el café sobre una mesa que estaba ahí, me acerque entre la penumbra desde un punto donde él no podía verme, sus manos se movían con agilidad y rapidez sobre el teclado, se veía tan tenso no parecía el chico relajado que iba a todos lados, era como ver a Edward en clases, era como si ellos fueran totalmente diferentes, creo que de las pocas veces que vi a Edward relajado era cuando tocaba el piano.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus dedos seguían moviéndose sobre las teclas con maestría, mi mirada seguía fija sobre él, mientras me mantenía escondida detrás de la oscuridad, parecía como el canto de una sirena atrayéndome al mar muerto, ¿Por qué la melodía era tan triste?

Di un paso más y sin querer tire un montón de cosas haciendo un montón de ruido y rompiendo la bella melodía que tocaba, él dejo de tocar y se giro mirando con el ceño fruncido y podía ver en sus ojos nervios.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto y pude ver sus manos cerrarse en puños, todo vestido de negro y con ese perfil de chico malo parecía como si quisiera matar a quien había roto su momento, retrocedí con miedo a ser descubierta, con él nunca sabía que humor tendría y algo en él me causaba miedo de una forma casi irracional. Me arme de valor y con la mirada en el suelo suspire y salía a la luz.

-Lo siento.-dije sin mirarle a los ojos, él bufo y sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto, yo me sonroje y en un gesto de nerviosismo me acomode las gafas, él me miraba fijamente, no movía su mirada para nada.

-Solo…escuche la música y…-él me miro esperando una explicación mejor que esa y yo solo pude cerrar la boca, no tenía una buena explicación, me acerque a mi mochila para tomarla e irme pero entonces él me tomo del brazo y sin previo aviso me jalo hasta tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y poner sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro sosteniéndome con fuerza para luego bajar las manos por el largo de mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, no había notado que seguía con mis brazos a mis costados, él los levanto y los guio hasta su cuello, yo me pegue a él aun más y comencé a jugar con su cabello como hice ayer, él enredo sus brazos en mi cintura y me pego más a él, sus labios recorrían los míos con desesperación.

Cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos las respiraciones aceleradas y al menos yo tenía el corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza, me di cuenta que acaba de perder toda fuerza para pelear contra él, un miedo me recorrió entera, tensándome completamente, debía salir de esto, debía irme. Me aleje y él me miro con el ceño fruncido, di un paso atrás y tome mi mochila para salir de ahí, sabía que huir solo era un arreglo temporal pero al menos ahora no estaba segura de que era lo que debía hacer así que prefería huir.

Salí corriendo rumbo al baño de la escuela, me mire al espejo y mis labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados, los recorrí con mis dedos y me perdí en esa sensación de él besándome, entonces las rubias entraron al baño, Tanya, Rosalie y Heidi con sonrisas divertidas al menos dos de ellas porque Tanya parecía incomoda y como si quisiera salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Isabella.-me llamo Rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dio escalofríos. Intente ignorarla y salir de ahí pero antes de poder hacerlo escuche su voz de nuevo.-Te vimos con Robert.-me detuve en seco y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me quede pálida y tiesa

-No sé…no sé de que hablas.-dije con miedo, seguro querrían golpearme por atreverme a tocar algo que ellas tres consideraban suyo. Tanya me miro con pena.

-No intentes fingir Isabella, te vimos y punto. Ahora queremos hablar contigo sobre eso.-dijo Rosalie que era la que comandaba el grupo al parecer.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes.-dije intentando huir de ellas.

-Ah ah.-dijo tomándome del brazo y sin dejarme ir, yo suspire frustrada, estaba metiéndome a la boca del lobo y ahora no sabía cómo zafarme de esto.-Solo queremos darte unos…consejos.-la mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Consejos?-ella sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, ahora Robert está loquito por ti pero solo hay una forma de retener a un hombre como él, créeme, Emmett es igual y mira ahora es mío.-dijo mientras se colocaba tras de mí, ella era más alta y sus tacones la hacían verse aun más alta, mientras yo era pequeña así que podía observarla por el espejo. Tanya se puso a mi lado y Heidi del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte mirándome al espejo.

-Pues, ahora está picado por la idea de que eres diferente pero en unas semanas superara eso y ¿entonces qué harás?-ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar él porque él me estaba siguiendo o me besaba cuando menos lo esperaba, ¿Sería que le gustaba? A penas me daba cuenta que eso era posible cuando ya lo estaba perdiendo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunte, Heidi y Rosalie sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno primero deberías pensar en bajar unos kilos.-dijo colando sus manos en mis costados, yo no creía estar pasada de peso pero comparada con ellas tal vez tuvieran razón.-Deberías cambiar esa manera de vestirte.-mire mi ropa y no era la más llamativa o bonita que hubiera pero me gustaba mi estilo, al compararme con ellas me sentía inferior y por primera vez me sentí más que insegura, sentía casi pena de estar parada frente a un espejo con ellas.-Y empezar a arreglarte un poco más, maquillaje y peinado. Unos tacones no te irían mal y quitarte esos antojos.-empezó a enumerar todo lo que tenía que cambiar mientras yo me miraba de arriba abajo cada vez más avergonzada, necesitaba a Edward para sentir la paz que tanto ansiaba, cuando termino me miro con una sonrisa-¿Qué dices?-yo asentí confundida, no había escuchado lo último que dijo.-Genial, pasaremos por ti en la tarde.

Ellas se fueron sonriendo, excepto Tanya que se quedo unos segundos más y se acerco para tomar mis manos y mirarme a los ojos.

-Cuídate de ellos.-dijo simplemente y luego con la mirada llena de culpa salió del baño. Me quede mirando por donde se había ido ¿Qué habría querido decir?

* * *

 **Hola :D**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Ahora empieza en verdadero drama *-***


	12. No es bueno para ti

_**"No es bueno para ti"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Salí del baño y me encontré con Edward que me sonreía y me miraba curioso.

-¿Dónde estabas? Fui a buscarte pero me tope con la enana y dijo que no habías tenido clase.-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y comenzábamos a caminar, le sonreí me pegue más a él buscando su calor, me sentía tan insegura después de lo que ellas dijeron y él siempre me hacía sentir protegida y segura.

Él sonrió y me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, suspire y sonreí se sentía bien cuando me abrazaba.

-Me compre un café y anduve por la escuela.-mentí descaradamente.

-Entonces ¿vamos a comer?-asentí sobre su pecho y comencé a caminar con él hasta la cafetería donde Jasper y Alice ya nos esperaban en la mesa.-Compremos algo.-asentí aun sin querer soltarlo, sentía que era mi tabla de salvación ¿de qué? No estaba segura.-Oh mira, hay budín.-dijo sonriéndome, levante la vista y casi puedo jurar que mis ojos brillaron.

Llegamos a la fila y estaba por tomar uno cuando las palabras de las zorras rubias llegaron a mi mente, mire mi cuerpo y aunque yo no veía eso que ellas decían tenía de más, me remordió la consciencia comprar el budín, Edward me miro confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al verme parada sin tomar el budín o avanzar. Cerré la mano y la saque sin nada, él me miro aun extrañado.-¿No quieres?

-No, hoy paso.-dije nerviosa, él que mantenía su firme agarre en mi mano me miro como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Solo no tengo ganas.-dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ¿Qué pensaría de mí si supiera que las rubias me hicieron sentir insegura de mí?

-Esa no me la creo. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?-pregunto mirándome intensamente y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para levantar mi rostro y mirarme a los ojos, mordí mi labio y suspire.

-Creo que he comido muchos dulces últimamente, necesito perder unos kilos.-dije con una sonrisa más que falsa, ¿Qué tan bajo había caído para decir eso? Estaba perdiendo mi dignidad al decir esas palabras.

-¿Perder unos kilos? Intentas decirme que te sientes pasada de peso.-dijo serio, yo asentí, él me miro entera y negó divertido, se estiro tomo un budín y me miro sonriente.-Estás loca, Swan. Tú sigues tan bella y hermosa como siempre, no tienes que bajar ni un gramo así que comprare este budín y lo comerás porque lo adoras.-dijo sonriente, yo me mire entera, también me veía igual, no encontraba esos kilos de más pero ¿Y el resto de las personas? ¿Los veían?

-No sé…-él negó y me llevo hasta la caja comprando el budín y un par de almuerzos.-Edward, puedo pagar mi comida.-dije al ver que él pagaba, él sonrió travieso y negó.

-Hoy yo invito.-rodé los ojos y lo deje llevarme hasta la mesa.

-Eso dices diario.-dije como niña pequeña.

-Deberías acostumbrarte entonces.-dijo poniendo en la mesa nuestros almuerzos, nos sentamos juntos y Alice me sonrió mientras continuaba platicando con Jasper.

-Un día de estos me vengaré.-dije enfurruñada, él se acerco y beso mi mejilla.

-No te enojes, princesa.-yo no podía enojarme con esa tierna mirada y esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres un tramposo.-él sonrió y comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de tonterías.

Al terminar nuestros respectivos almuerzos, él me dio el budín yo sonreí forzadamente y él saco una cuchara de plástico, mire el bote y lo abrí lentamente, casi con miedo. Ellas no podían hacerme sentir miedo de quien era, no deberían, pero la cuestión no eran ellas, era Robert, por alguna razón él perderlo me ponía mal, por Dios, ni siquiera lo tengo y ya temo perderlo. Suspire bajito y levante la mirada, lo vi a lo lejos con sus amigos riéndose entre ellos, ¿Había una mínima posibilidad de qué yo le gustara? Si la había no quería perderla poniéndome como un marrano.

-En serio no quiero.-dije dándole el bote, él me miro acusadoramente y termino de abrirlo, tomo la cuchara y tomo una gran cucharada para llevársela a la boca, haciendo un gesto de que estaba delicioso, luego saco otra cucharada y me la tendió, yo lo dude pero él me regalo una sonrisa enorme.

-En serio, te juro que no hay ni un kilo de más en tu cuerpo. Estás preciosa.-dijo sonriéndome y haciendo que me sonrojara de sobre manera, él tenía una forma de hacerme sentir hermosa que dudaba alguien más tuviera. Tome la cucharada y le sonreí con la boca cerrada, él sonrió satisfecho y siguió comiendo el budín y dándome grandes cucharadas, quedaba solo una cucharada, ambos nos miramos y él la llevo a su boca.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Cullen!-dije como advertencia y me acerque a robarle la cucharada, él empezó a reírse y la levanto sobre mi cabeza.

-Creí que no querías.-dijo divertido, yo le mire traviesa y me estire pero su altura era mucho mayor.

-¡Edward!-dije haciendo un puchero, él sonrió y agacho para besar mi mejilla y tenderme la cucharada, le sonreí y bese su mejilla antes de llevarme el chocolate a los labios, amaba esa cosa, no importaba si subía unos kilos por ella.

-Te vez hermosa cuando comes chocolate.-dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Te he dicho que te quiero.-dije sonriente, él siempre sabía que decir para hacerme sentir única. Él sonrió y se acerco para abrazarme por la cintura.

-No, creo que no.-dijo sonriente.

-Creo que lo hice.

-Creo que deberías repetirlo por si acaso.

-Deberías convencerme-él me miro y comenzó a llenar mi rostro de besos, yo me reía con ganas mientras nuestros amigos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos.-Bien, bien. Te quiero.-dije mirando sus ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.-dijo sonriente, sonreí y bese su rostro rápidamente, luego de nuestro espectáculo cada uno tuvo que ir a su clase, la mía me tocaba con Alice.

-Bellita ¿Tienes algo que contarme? Sé que hace mucho no hablamos a fondo pero creo que te traes algo y quiero saber que es.

-No tengo nada nuevo.-dije nerviosa, Alice siempre sabía cuando iba mal o simplemente algo cambiaba.

-Te vi con Robert.-me quede helada, me gire y la vi con los nervios en todo el cuerpo, ella no estaría de acuerdo.-¿Ahora me dirás que pasa?

-¿Cuándo?-pregunte mirándola aun completamente pálida.

-Esta mañana, en el salón de música.-dijo mirándome fijamente.-¿Qué está pasando Bella? ¿Acaso ustedes están saliendo?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No, claro que no. Es solo qué….-pero ¿Cómo explicar lo que pasaba?

-¿Qué?-pregunto seria.

-Él…es complicado, Alice.-dije, era lo único que podía decir sobre lo que sea que Robert me estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué tan complicado?

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después?-pregunte cuando las personas empezaron a llenar el pasillo. Ella suspiro y asintió.

-Hablaremos después de clases. Te llevaré a tu casa y ahí hablaremos…

-No puedo después de clases.-dije porque recordé que las rubias había dicho algo de vernos más tarde.

-Dile a Edward que yo te llevaré y seguro entiende.-dijo caminando, yo negué.-Bella…

-Es que no saldré con Edward.-ella se detuvo y me miro mal.

-¿Con quién entonces? No me digas que con Robert.-dijo mirándome acusadora, yo negué rápidamente aunque creo que salir con las rubias era incluso peor que salir con Robert.

-No, saldré con otras personas.-dije omitiendo sus nombres.

-¿Quiénes?-Dios, porque Alice debía ser tan curiosa.

-Con…

-Isabella, recuerda que nos veremos al salir.-escuche la voz de Rosalie tras nosotras, vi la cara de Alice y supe que me mataría en cuanto se fueran.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos, ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-¡¿SALDRAS CON ELLAS?!-unas cuantas personas se giraron a mirarnos, yo me sentía mal por haber aceptado pero en mi defensa ni siquiera las estaba escuchando cuando lo mencionaron.

-Sí.-dije nerviosa, ella tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el patio.

-Quiero una explicación ahora mismo.-yo no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando pero acomode mis ideas lo mejor que pude.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas que le estaba dando tutorías a Robert?-ella asintió aun mirándome mal.-Pues la última vez que lo hice él se ofreció a llevarme a casa. Íbamos en su auto y él iba muy rápido le grite y le dije que dejará que me bajara, él dijo un montón de cosas y al final se detuvo, me baje furiosa y él me siguió, le dije que se alejara y él me beso.-ella me miro sorprendida.

-Y lo detuviste.-afirmo, yo me quede callada y ella negó.-Bella…

-No sé porque no lo hice, solo deje que me besara y luego le di una bofetada, él se fue y yo me fui a casa. Por eso ya no quise seguir ayudándolo, pero entonces él empezó a seguirme, está donde menos lo espero y lo del salón, yo lo escuche tocando y él me atrapo espiándolo. No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy con él o cuando me besa, simplemente no puedo detenerlo.-ella me miro más tranquila y suspiro, tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos.

-Bella, ¿te estás enamorando de él?-yo trague en seco, eso ni se me había pasado por la mente.

-No.-dije titubeante, ella suspiro de nuevo.

-Deberías alejarte de él, con sus antecedentes solo puedo decirte que no te conviene.-yo asentí porque sabía que ella tenía razón pero aun así no sabía si era posible para mí alejarme de él.-Yo debo ir a clase ¿vienes?-negué.

-Necesito pensar.-ella asintió y se despidió, me quede sola y de pronto sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

-Tiene razón, deberías alejarte de mí.-dijo con esa voz grave que me volvía loca.

-Lo sé.-dije seria pero sin intención de soltarme de su agarre, él acomodo mi cabello de lado y dejo un beso en mi cuello.

-No soy bueno para ti.-yo sabía eso también.

-También lo sé pero…no puedo alejarme.-sus manos que me sostenían con firmeza de pronto me soltaron y su cuerpo dejo de estar pegado al mío, me gire y lo vi alejarse a paso firme.

Debía poner los pies en la tierra y dejar de soñar con que él podía sentir algo por mí, quizá y lo que dijo Rosalie era verdad y ahora estaba así porque le parecía diferente pero conociendo a los hombres como Robert en unas semanas lo olvidaría. Era mejor que no dejará que él importara porque si llegaba a meterse en mis sentimientos estaba perdida.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	13. Ana y Mía

**_*Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo se trataran temas delicados, desde ya les quiero decir que no tomen notas de aquí para alguna dieta o algo así, esto no es para que lo hagan de hecho se trata de todo lo contrario*_**

 _ **"Ana y Mía"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al salir de clases y pararme en la puerta de salida solo pude suspirar, no estaba segura de querer ir de compras y mucho menos con ellas, jamás nos habíamos llevado bien ¿Por qué intentaban ayudarme ahora? Eran cosas que no podía entender. Vi a Edward a lo lejos y le sonreí mientras se acercaba a paso firme hasta mí.

―¿Nos vamos, hermosa?―pregunto haciéndome sonrojar, sonreí y negué con una mueca.―¿Qué pasa?―pregunto confundido.

―Saldré de compras con…unas chicas.―dije sin querer contarle con quién, si Alice se había molestado él se enfadaría mil veces más.

―Oh.―respondió sorprendido pero luego me regalo una sonrisa.―Pues me sorprende porque tú odias las compras―dijo divertido.―Pero espero te diviertas peque, ahora debo ir a casa pero te llamo más tarde ¿sí?―sonreí y asentí, él me abrazo y volví a perderme en esa sensación de paz que me recorría cuando él me tocaba.

―Claro. Te quiero Edward.―dije, sin saber muy bien porque sentía la necesidad de dejárselo claro, como si quisiera que él lo supiera y lo tuviera en mente.

―Te quiero, Bella.―respondió mirándome dulcemente.

Él se despidió y yo me quede sola en la salida, Alice pasó frente a mí pero más lejos junto a Jasper y me dedico una mirada que no supe identificar pero supe que no era nada bueno, suspire porque yo también sabía que esto no era bueno pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo, quería la atención de un chico que podía lastimarme en cualquier momento y eso parecía darle adrenalina a la situación, quería más pero a la vez temía de ese más.

―Bella, vamos.―dijo Rosalie llegando a mi lado y tomando mi brazo para jalarme con ellas, suspire y la seguí hasta su auto, era lujoso y llamativo parecido al de Robert. Subí en la parte trasera junto con Tanya que seguía mirándome con los ojos llenos de culpa, tal vez debería hablar con ella.―Entonces hay que comprar ropa muy pegada, sexy y atrevida para amarrar a Robert.―dijo Rosalie, yo iba callada en mi asiento pero en cuanto escuche todo lo que quería que comprara casi me da un infarto por todo lo que podía gastar.

―Rosalie, no tengo dinero para todo eso.―dije con un suspiro, ellas podían gastar tanto como quisieran y hacerlo cada fin de semana pero yo no, mi padre me daba el dinero justo para comprar las cosas de la escuela, almuerzos y los medicamentos que tenía que usar los cuales solían ser caros, tampoco era como que eso nos dejara sin dinero alguno porque tampoco diría que era una chica con necesidades económicas porque sería victimizarme pero cuando quería comprar algo más sentía culpa por gastar en cosas que no necesitaba.

―Oh pero nosotras podemos prestarte.―dijo con una sonrisa, yo rápidamente negué.

―No, gracias pero no quiero que me presten dinero.―dije firme, ya salir con ellas era malo pero si les quedaba a deber dinero sería hasta humillante para mí.

―Bella, con esa ropa no avanzaras nada con Robert y necesitas algo que lo atraiga mientras hacemos que bajes esos kilos de más.―dijo seria, en ese momento llegamos a la plaza, suspire y baje la mirada, otra vez la culpa por la comida, esto no me gustaba para nada.

―Bella, solo debes alejarte de ellas.―dijo Tanya cuando Rosalie y Heidi bajaron del auto y nos dejaron solas, yo la mire con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué?―pero cuando iba a responder Rosalie abrió la puerta.

―Vamos chicas.―dijo sonriente, Tanya me miro como dándome una advertencia y eso me dio miedo ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Rosalie me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar las cuatro y al estar en medio de ellas me hacía sentir insípida, ellas eran delgas, hermosas, altas, rubias, chicas con ropa llamativa, yo era una simple chica de pueblo que pasaba desapercibida entre ellas.―Primero vamos a Vicky Form.―dijo sonriente, yo no entendía para qué demonios necesitaría ropa interior nueva pero como yo no compraría nada y ellas sí, solo las seguí.

―Mira esto, Rose.―dijo Heidi estirando el conjunto de encaje casi transparente en tonos rojos, la rubia le sonrió y asintió.

―Eso le gustará a James.―dijo divertida, yo me separé de Rosalie y me acerque a Tanya que miraba las cosas pero parecía completamente apenada.

―Tanya.―ella levanto la vista y me miro con nostalgia.―¿Qué quisiste decir con que debía alejarme de ellas?―pregunte casi a susurros, ella me miro y luego a nuestro alrededor que nadie estuviera cerca, luego me tomo del brazo y me acerco más.

―Ellas no están haciendo esto para verte feliz con Robert.―dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo fruncí el ceño, iba a decir otra cosa pero en ese momento llego Rosalie.

―¿Qué hacen?―pregunto mirando a Tanya acusadoramente.

―Le estoy mostrando estos conjuntos a Bella.―dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Son lindos, te quedarían bien, Bella.―dijo Rosalie tomando los que Tanya le mostraba, luego de esas palabras de parte de Tanya me dio más miedo lo que ellas estarían pensando hacer.

Luego de revisar de pies a cabeza la tienda, ellas se compraron miles de conjuntos, luego fuimos al área de comida, Rosalie ordeno una ensalada pequeña al igual que Heidi, mientras Tanya no ordeno nada, yo aun estaba pensando en lo que había escuchado de parte de ella así que me quede sin comprar, Tanya se levanto y fue al baño y mientras nos quedamos las tres solas, Rosalie me llamo rápidamente.

―Bella, sé que Tanya ha estando diciéndote cosas sobre nuestras intenciones.―me quede callada esperando a que hablara.―No debes confiar en ella, antes de que Robert se interesara en ti, ella era la chica que Robert buscaba cuando quería algo de acción, desde que tú y él traen sus cosas, ella quedo fuera de los planes de Robert, así que ahora intenta sacarte del camino.―dijo Rosalie seria, yo me sorprendí, Tanya parecía la más sincera de ellas pero ahora no sabía en cuál de ellas podría llegar a confiar.

Tanya volvió y Rosalie me dirigió una mirada de "cierra la boca" después de comer me di cuenta que ellas no se habían comido ni la mitad de su ensalada y era una pequeña, yo al menos había comido en el almuerzo pero ellas no.

―¿Con eso tienen suficiente?―pregunte sorprendida, ellas rieron excepto Tanya.

―Claro, así mantenemos la figura.―dijo Heidi sonriente.

―Pero es tan poco.―dije consternada.

―Bella cuando quieres que los hombres te vean debes tener pequeños sacrificios y entre ellos está esté.―dijo Rosalie como si hablara de la cosa más seria del mundo.

―¿No comer?―pregunte aun sorprendida, ella sonrió divertida.

―Algo así, hay dos cosas que debes tener en mente cuando quieres comer.―dijo mientras Heidi tomaba mi otro brazo.―Ana y Mía.―dijo con simpleza, yo la mire como si estuviera loca.

―¿Qué son Ana y Mía?―pregunte confundida.

―Bueno el mundo las ve como lo peor que hay y es verdad si tú no sabes controlarte.―yo estaba completamente confundida.―Es simple Bella, son Anorexia y Bulimia.―mi cara fue total horror, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por sus mentes?―No te asustes.―dijo divertida.

―Pero eso…es horrible.―dije y quise salirme de entre ellas pero ellas me lo impidieron, Tanya ahora miraba interesada y horrorizada.

―Sí lo es pero solo si no sabes controlarte.―dijo Rosalie repitiendo sus anteriores palabras.

―¿Ustedes hacen eso?―pregunte sorprendida.

―Sí, Heidi y yo lo hacemos, Tanya ya no lo hace más.―dijo Rosalie casi como si le reclamara a la otra chica por no hacerlo.―Sirve para mantenerte en forma.―dijo con tranquilidad.

―Yo jamás haría eso.―dije segura.

―Pues deberías pensarlo, en menos de dos meses será la graduación y si quieres que Robert te invite no puedes seguir así.―dijo mirándome entera.―Mira es fácil, con Ana comes lo menos posible, si sientes hambre puedes hacer algunas cosas hay algunas que recurren a los cortes pero eso deja marcas horribles, nosotras vamos al gimnasio o de compras, eso nos hace relajarnos.

―Rosalie…―Tanya intento detenerla pero ella la fulmino con la mirada.

―Y con Mía, puedes comer tanto como quieras en una sola comida, comer como si no hubiera mañana y luego solo vomitas todo, antes de que tu cuerpo absorba las grasas y detienes eso y calmas el hambre.

―Es simple y muy fácil, pero solo puedes hacerlo si eres lo bastante inteligente como para evitar que te descubran.―dijo Heidi mirando a Tanya con molestia―Y sin llegar a los extremos, recuerda las calaveras no son sexys.―dijo con una sonrisa, yo no haría eso, no podría hacer eso.

―No podría hacer eso.―dije negando rápidamente con la cabeza, ya tenía que cuidar mi alimentación más que una adolescente normal como para agregarle esos problemas, simplemente no podría hacerlo nunca.

―Piénsalo Bella, solo piénsalo y verás que es lo más sencillo.―dijo Rosalie sonriente, Tanya me miraba con desesperación en su mirada.―No querrás que otras te quiten a Robert.―dijo en un susurro en mi oído.

Ahora al ver esa mirada en Tanya me preguntaba si esto era porque acababan de revelarme el secreto para tener una sexy figura que me acercaría más a Robert y que al parecer a ella ya la habían descubierto y ya no podría mantenerse así, perdería toda la atención de Robert definitivamente.

Yo estaba ansiosa ahora, debía alejarme de ellas porque metían cosas en mi mente que después me mantenían pensando y era horrible porque mis ideales me decían que estaba mal pero el querer el afecto de ese chico que era lo más alejado de lo que creí algún día podría tener me hacía querer hacer lo que fuera por tenerle.

Al llegar a casa solo podía intentar alejar los pensamientos sobre lo que Rosalie había dicho, quería sacarlo de mi mente porque sabía que estaba mal, no tendría porque si quiera tenerlo en mente, no debería pero quería a Robert.

* * *

 **Hoy subiré tres capítulos seguidos ya que no había actualizado en mucho tiempo ;)**


	14. Odio

_**"Odio"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente Alice me llamo en la mañana diciendo que había hablado con Edward y que ella vendría por mí y hablaríamos seriamente, suspire y acepte, tome un largo baño y me arregle, pero por primera vez me cambie más de una vez frente al espejo, ahora solo podía ver los defectos que ellas se habían encargado de marcar en mi mente, mi ropa parecía hacerme ver mal de cualquier lado, por fin después de mover, quitar y cambiar más de una vez la ropa, me puse una enorme sudadera que le había robado a Edward, eso cubría mi cuerpo entero o al menos la mayor parte.

Cuando Alice llego rápidamente me mando a que su auto, en cuanto estuve ahí me dedico una mirada que me asusto, Alice no se quedaría tranquila hasta no saber todo lo que quería saber.

―Vamos, llegaremos tarde.―dije con un intento de sonrisa, ella suspiro y comenzó el camino.

―Bella quiero saber todo de tu salida con esas arpías ayer.―dijo seria mientras se detenía en un alto, suspire.

―Solo fuimos a la plaza y compraron cosas, ya sabes cómo son.―dije intentando no dar mayores detalles.

―Sí, sé perfectamente como son y por eso te digo que debes mantenerte alejada de ellas.―Alice había pasado por su fase y había estado en ese grupo, aunque no duro más de dos semanas, cuando entramos a la preparatoria ellas se volvieron populares, eran las chicas sexys con dinero entonces eso les dio un estatus alto en la cadena de la escuela, Alice entro a la preparatoria hasta el siguiente semestre y entonces ellas intentaron convertirla en una de ellas, pero a las dos semanas Alice conoció a Jasper y ellas la sacaron del grupo pues él no era parte de su grupito de idiotas.

Alice se fue y le importo muy poco porque estaba loca por Jazz y aun ahora 2 años después ella sigue feliz al lado de él, son el uno para el otro y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, les envidiaba, quería algo así pero las posibilidades eran tan pocas, al menos ella era hermosa, tenía el cuerpo de una bailarina y la agilidad de una gimnasta, yo era la torpe Isabella Swan.

―Sé que te preocupas por mí, Alice, pero puedo cuidarme sola.―dije simplemente, ella suspiro y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela, ella tomo mi mano y yo la mire a los ojos.

―Bella, solo prométeme que te cuidaras, no permitas que se metan en tu mente.―dijo seria, yo asentí, quería a Alice pero ella jamás entendería lo que era ser yo, lo que era pasar completamente desapercibida para los chicos, ella no comprendía.

―Te lo prometo.―dije aunque sabía que tal vez esa no era promesa que pudiera cumplir, porque ellas ya se habían metido en mi mente.

Bajamos del auto y nos reunimos con Edward y Jasper que venían hacia nosotras, le dedique una sonrisa a Edward y él me abrazo fuerte, Jasper y Alice se despidieron para ir a su clase y nosotros caminamos a la nuestra tomados de la mano.

―¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer?―pregunto mirándome sonriente, le sonreí pero al ver su mirada me sentí culpable, porque él siempre me veía como si fuera hermosa, como si realmente brillara pero yo no me sentía así, no ahora.

―Estuvo bien.―dije con un intento de sonrisa, él sonrió pero era obvio que no se creía mi intento de mentira, al llegar a nuestro salón las rubias me sonrieron todas excepto Tanya, Robert y Edward fruncieron el ceño, eran tan parecidos.

Durante la clase la mirada insistente de Edward y también la mirada de Robert me pusieron de nervios, no podía concentrarme por la sensación de ellos dos observándome como si acabara de cometer un asesinato, suspire al terminar la clase y casi salí corriendo con Edward siguiéndome, al llegar afuera vi a Robert acercarse hacia nosotros y como si temiera que dijera algo con Edward presente tome la mano de Edward y me lo lleve tan lejos como pude.

―Bella ¿Qué pasa?―pregunto deteniéndose.―Estás muy extraña últimamente.

―Nada, solo estoy ansiosa.―dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello, otra cosa que él me había pegado, ahora cada que estaba nerviosa hacía eso.

―¿Por qué?―pregunto tomando mis manos que temblaban.―Estás temblando.―dijo con el ceño fruncido, sus manos rápidamente me rodearon.―¿Tienes frío?―yo negué.

―No es eso.―dije contra su pecho, ahí era donde me sentía segura, donde sabía que nadie podía dañarme, quería quedarme ahí para siempre pero no podía.

―Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te tiene así Bella?―pregunto separándome un poco y rápidamente sentí los nervios recorrerme entera, no quería que me soltará.

―Es…la entrada a la Universidad.―dije mintiendo con lo primero que me vino a la mente.―Estoy nerviosa por eso.―dije sin poder mirar sus ojos, porque sabía que si los miraba no podría mentirle.

Cada que le mentía un dolor se instalaba en mi pecho y sentía un hueco en el estomago, él era el único que siempre estaba para mí, él que me cuidaba y quería, era honesto conmigo y yo solía serlo con él pero ahora no podía, había algo que me lo impedía, era como si las palabras de Rosalie sobre lo horrible que al parecer era se hubieran quedado grabadas en mi mente y ahora que lo veía temía que él viera eso en mí y aparte se diera cuenta de lo fácil que estaba dejando ellas se metieran en mi mente, él seguro estaría decepcionado de mí, no quería que él me viera así, no quería decepcionarlo.

―No debes preocuparte por eso, hermosa.―dijo tomándome de nuevo entre sus brazos.―Tienes todo para entrar, promedio perfecto y ahora solo te queda la entrevista, pero esa será hasta después de la graduación.―yo asentí contra su pecho y lo abrace con fuerza, no entendía la debilidad que sentía, no entendía el miedo en mi mente, era como si todo cayera sobre mis hombros, cosas que jamás me habían importado estaban ahora clavadas en mi corazón y mi cabeza, no estaba preparada para tanto y no me había dado cuenta de lo débil que era, no hasta ahora, una simple palabra me llevo a la locura, me sentía derrotada, aun cuando él estaba aquí brindándome su cariño, aun ahora me sentía rendida y solo quería volver a cuando eramos solo él y yo, cuando no tenía miedo y podía mirarle a los ojos sin culpa alguna, quería regresar.

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Al salir del salón estaba decidido a llevarme a Isabella y hablar con ella sobre esas sonrisas entre ella y Rosalie, eso no me gustaba en absoluto, odiaba que la gente me escondiera cosas y aunque Isabella no era nada mío sentía que ella debía decirme todo, pero ella noto mis intenciones y corrió junto con el estúpido de mi hermano por el pasillo, al notar sus manos unidas sentí un hueco el estomago, como rabia contenida, eso llevaba días sucediendo y la única explicación era simple, ella era mi meta y él se interponía, lo único que podía hacer era separarlos, pero como hacerlo, ellos eran tan unidos que ella era capaz de golpearme si llegaba a verme lastimarlo.

Seguí mi camino rumbo a mi siguiente clase, entonces los vi, estaban solos en el pasillo abrazados, sentí ese hueco de nuevo, él la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras ella miraba al vacío pero se sostenía a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, me quede ahí, mirándolos fijamente, quería que él la soltara y quería tomarla a ella y llevármela donde él no pudiera verla, pero no lo haría, solo me quedaría a verlos, así que lo único que podía hacer para entrar al mundo de Isabella era entrar también al de Edward, él venía en todo el paquete al parecer.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y ella rápidamente la limpio para que él no pudiera verla pero yo la había visto y no me gusto nada, sentía desesperación ¿Por qué lo buscaba a él? ¿Por qué siempre él estaba antes?

Con un gruñido me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí, necesitaba alejarme de todo ese drama, desde que Isabella había entrado a mi vida todo se estaba poniendo de cabeza, parecía obsesionado con ella, la seguía, la veía a lo lejos, sabía cada detalle de su rostro, ella ni lo notaba porque siempre tenía toda su atención puesta en mi hermanito, lo que me sacaba de mis casillas aunque no lo aceptara.

Sabía que si Rosalie estaba conviviendo con ella no sería para nada bueno pero la verdad tenía tanto en mi mente que me importaba muy poco lo que pasara entre ellas, solo quería terminar con esta mierda y dejar de querer con tantas ansias apoderarme de sus labios con fuerza, el deseo que corría mis venas cada que la veía por los pasillos, quería pegarla contra la pared y arremeter contra sus labios sin piedad, ver como sus ojos totalmente inocentes me miraban con ansiedad cuando terminaba de besarla, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con furia cuando la atrapaba viéndome, esa dulce sonrisa que tenía cuando leía…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en ella como un loco, debía sacarla de mi cabeza y la única forma que encontré fue Tanya, así que la llame y le dije que nos veíamos en las gradas, en cuanto llego la bese con desesperación, pero no era lo mismo, quería más, entonces a lo lejos vi unos conocidos ojos chocolate, mirándonos como si estuviera siéndole infiel, no quitaba la mirada a pesar de que sabía que la estaba viendo, vi sus ojos llenos de dolor y no me gusto pero aun así seguí, Tanya enredo sus brazos en mi cuello jalando mi cabello y yo la pegue más a mi cuerpo pero con mi mirada fija en esos ojos que me miraba con profundo odio ahora, eso era lo que quería, que me odiará que se alejará, no sabía que me estaba pasando pero simplemente no quería lastimarla, no quería que diera un paso más cerca de mí porque sabía que ese sería nuestro final, yo no podía sentir por ella nada más, no quería hacerlo, el amor era para los débiles, pero ante ella así me sentía, sus ojos parecían entrar a mi alma y sacar todos mi secretos, odiaba que me mirara así porque me mataba poco a poco, destruía mi capa de control y me volvía débil, Isabella era mi debilidad.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, casi con furia aleje a Tanya de mí y sin darle explicación alguna también me fui, con furia golpee un árbol que estaba entre la maleza de las afueras de la escuela, dolió como el diablo pero no tanto como ver odio en sus ojos, nunca nada dolería tanto.

* * *

 **Es el segundo de los tres de hoy, espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	15. Mi peor enemigo

_**"Mi peor enemigo"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Verlo con ella rompió algo dentro de mí, fue como una confirmación de las palabras de Rosalie, él quería a una chica modelo, una chica de cuerpo perfecto y tan sexy y hermosa como para que dejara que lo vieran con ella, porque a Tanya la besaba justo en las gradas, donde cualquiera podía verlos y a mí me besaba en la oscuridad o tras una puerta, donde nadie podía hacerlo, le gustaba pero no lo suficiente como para que quisiera que el resto nos viera juntos.

Suspire y con ese dolor en el pecho me di la vuelta caminando de vuelta a clases, ni siquiera recordaba a que había salido, deseaba no haberlo hecho, sabía que no éramos nada pero aun así una parte de mí se había hecho ilusiones sobre él, ahora quería borrar sus labios de los míos y su forma ruda de besarme, porque hasta hace unos minutos creía que solo a mí me besaba así pero no, así era con todas.

Llegue muy tarde a mi clase pero por suerte el maestro me dejo entrar, durante toda la clase me la pase pensando en ellos juntos, al parecer Rosalie tenía razón no solo respecto Robert sino también en Tanya, ella quería que Robert se alejara de mí, por una vez en mi vida quise luchar por algo así, por un chico.

Vi la enorme chaqueta que llevaba con detenimiento, parecía un costal con piernas, debía conseguir ropa más linda, más atrevida, como la que ellas usaban y tal vez ir al gimnasio funcionara, no quería recurrir a lo que ellas habían mencionado, era demasiado, así que lo dejaría como mi último recurso.

Al llegar a casa, Edward me miraba extraño, durando el almuerzo no había tocado la comida, solo podía repasar los consejos de Rosalie en mi mente, necesitaba más detalles, que me hablara más sobre lo que le gustaba a Robert y lo que no, pero justo antes de bajarme del auto me gire a ver a Edward, antes de intentar algo con Robert sentía que debía hablarlo con él, pero ¿y sí se molestaba?

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunto curioso, tomando mi mano izquierda con las suyas. Suspire y levante la mirada hasta sus ojos.

―Debo decirte algo importante.―dije con nerviosismo, mordí mi labio y baje la mirada de nuevo, tenía miedo.

―¿Qué es?―pregunto frunciendo el ceño, suspire y levante la mirada, era ahora o nunca y ese nunca significaba no acercarme a Robert, no porque tuviera que pedirle permiso a Edward para hacerlo, sino porque no quería traicionarlo de cierta manera al salir con su hermano sin antes contárselo.

―Es sobre…―tartamudee nerviosa y suspire con desesperación, era más difícil de lo que pensaba.―Es sobre Robert.―dije con nervios, sus manos soltaron las mías y de inmediato sentí miedo, su mirada se volvió nostálgica y a pesar de todo me dedico una sonrisa.

―¿Qué pasa con él?―pregunto con sus manos ahora sosteniendo el volante con fuerza, podía ver sus nudillos casi blancos.

―Yo…bueno.―¿Cómo le explicas a tu mejor amigo que estás loca por su hermano gemelo?―Él…él me gusta.―dije nerviosa, él suspiro derrotado y me sonrió sin mirarme.

―Lo sabía.―dijo con voz ronca y baja, apenas lo alcance a escuchar, me pregunte si él quería que lo escuchara o no.

―¿Lo sabías?―pregunte llamando su atención, el parpadeo dándose cuenta que lo había dicho y no solo lo había pensado.

―Olvídalo.―dijo intentando sonreír.―¿A qué te refieres con qué te gusta?―pregunto aunque notaba en su rostro que no quería hablar de ello en absoluto.

―Edward…―dije colocando mi mano sobre la suya pero él rápidamente la aparto causando un dolor en mi pecho mil veces peor que haber visto a Robert besarse con Tanya.

―No me irás a pedir que le hable de ti ¿verdad?―dijo como un intento de broma pero notaba cierto rencor en esa frase y me dolió, él nunca me había hablado así, yo suspire y deje caer mi mano sobre mis piernas, mirando por la ventana.

―Lo siento.―dije nostálgica, él suspiro.

―No hay nada por lo que debes disculparte, Bella.―dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía, pero yo sabía que sí, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño.―Somos amigos, no tienes que pedirme permiso para salir con nadie, te agradezco que me lo mencionaras antes porque tal vez verlos juntos sería muy extraño para mí pero ahora estaré preparado.―dijo con las palabras contenidas, firmes, y con el dolor en su mirada muy marcado, parecía que había envejecido 10 años en 30 segundos.―Los quiero a los dos, a pesar de que él puede ser un idiota a veces, lo quiero. Si estar juntos los hace felices yo estaré feliz por ustedes.―dijo y casi podía ver que luchaba porque las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos, no quería verlo así.

―Edward…―susurre pero él negó.

―Está bien, Bella.―dijo mirándome a los ojos, se acerco y beso mi frente con infinito cariño, soltó mi mano y se alejo de mí.―Debo ir a casa.―dijo ahora mirando al frente, yo supe por su tono que quería irse, así que suspire y baje del auto sin decir nada, ¿Qué podía decir si acababa de dañarlo?

Vi su auto irse por la calle, dejándome ahí parada viendo como se alejaba, gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, era habitual este clima en Forks, suspire y me di la vuelta para ir a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y decidí comenzar con lo fácil, la ropa, saque todo lo que tenía en el closet y revise cada prenda, hasta que deje lo que a mi parecer podía ser lindo, la mayoría eran cosas que Alice me había regalado o mi madre había visto y no había evitado comprar, luego seguí con mi ropa interior, pero eso era un caso perdido, tenía conjuntos blancos y beige, ni siquiera uno era sexy, todos eran tan simples que aburrían.

Metí todo lo que ya no usaría en bolsas y las puse en la parte de abajo del closet, tal vez las llevaría para donación, luego comencé a revisar en internet los gimnasios en Forks, a lo mucho había dos y ambos parecía para hombres únicamente o mujeres queriendo conocer hombres y mi padre ni loco me dejaría ir ahí.

Por simple curiosidad busque _"Ana y Mía"_ en internet, había miles de blogs que hablaban del tema, fotos de chicas que mostraban sus cuerpos cada vez más delgados, había dietas, formas de pasar el hambre y formas de cómo evitar que te descubran, suspire y cerré la computadora, estaba yéndome muy lejos, debía tal vez comenzar con una simple dieta, podría ir con la nutrióloga del hospital, según sabía no cobraba la consulta.

Entonces vi mi rostro reflejado en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a mi cama, me levante poco a poco y fui a pararme frente a él, me quite la chaqueta, luego la playera y finalmente los Jeans y los zapatos, quedado solo en ropa interior, fue la primera vez que sentía al espejo como mi peor enemigo.

* * *

 **El tercero de la actualización de hoy, espero les guste y dejen sus RR :)**

 **Si lo abriste aquí hay dos nuevos capítulos antes de este ;)**


	16. Lencería

_**"Lencería"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Los días comenzaron a ir más rápido de lo normal, sentía la distancia de Edward, no era física, porque él seguía ahí, a mi lado, pero lo sentía distante, sus sonrisas parecían falsas, su mirada era diferente, triste, nostálgica.

Llevaba dos semanas con la dieta que me había puesto la nutrióloga, pero a diario al verme al espejo no veía resultados, seguía viéndome exactamente igual, así que decidí hablar con la única persona que entendería mi desesperación y me diría que hacer para acelerar el proceso, Rosalie.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo al lado de un indiferente Edward, suspire con tristeza, odiaba que estuviera así, quería su mano entrelazada con la mía, quería su calidez envolviéndome, pero él estaba tan lejano, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa y con el poco valor que tenía me acerque a su lado y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, él se sorprendió ante mi toque pero no se alejo lo que me dio fuerzas, se giro a mirarme y le dedique una sonrisa.

―¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy?―pregunte con una sonrisa mirando sus bellos e intensos ojos verdes, él sonrió aun más y asintió.

―Claro, ¿A dónde iremos?―pregunto y paso su brazo por mis hombros, ahí estaba mi Edward, mi dulce y tierno Edward.

―Podemos ir a la plaza.―dije emocionada, desde la salida con las rubias no había vuelto a salir así que quería divertirme y relajarme, dejar el tema de Robert aun lado.

Así que cuando salimos fuimos directo a la plaza, compramos comida y platicamos como antes, antes de que yo pusiera todo de cabeza. Abrió su galleta de la fortuna y sonrió con ternura, sus ojos tras los lentes brillaban pero era un aire nostálgico.

―¿Qué dice?―pregunte curiosa, él sonrió.

―No te lo diré.―respondió juguetón, entre cerré los ojos divertida.

―¿Por qué no?

―Pues tú me debes una fortuna y decidí que hasta que no me digas yo no te diré la mía.―dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

―No se vale, yo prometí decirla cuando se cumpla tú no tienes una razón.―dije como niña berrinchuda, él sonrió.

―Bueno entonces te la diré cuando…―se quedo pensando.

―¿Se cumpla?―pregunte con una ceja levantada.

―No, porque entonces debería decírtela ahora.―dijo mirándome intensamente.

―¿Entonces ya se cumplió?

―Algo así, digamos que te lo diré cuando sepa que tú también estás lista para aceptarlo.―dijo con una mueca de confusión.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir?―pregunte divertida.

―Qué aun no estás lista para la verdad.―dijo con un guiño, sonreí y negué.

―¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar?―pregunte y sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas como un tomate, él me miro curioso y asintió.

―Claro.―suspire y me levante tendiéndole la mano, él tomo mi mano y me siguió, bajamos las escaleras eléctricas y luego tome el camino a la tienda de lencería, al ver a donde quería entrar él se detuvo en seco.―¿Qué hacemos aquí?―pregunto sonrojado.

―Quiero comprar algo aquí.―dije mordiendo mi labio, él rápidamente negó.

―Bella, estas cosas deberías hacerlas con Alice o algo así. ―dijo completamente sonrojado.

―No es como que te vaya a modelar lo que compre, Edward. ―dije nerviosa. ―Solo quiero comprar y no sé cuando podre venir de nuevo.―dije sin darle importancia, él seguía mirándome sin confianza. ―Si quieres tú te sientas de esté lado y yo voy a los probadores.―dije intentando calmarlo, él parecía nervioso.

―Bueno.―dijo pasando su mano libre por su cabello, sonreí y entramos a la tienda. Él se sentó donde le indique y yo fui a la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde Rosalie y sus seguidoras habían comprado, había conjuntos bonitos y otros que parecían de una prostituta eso me hizo reír porque sino mal recordaba Rosalie se había llevado varios de esos.

Tome unos cuantos que me parecían bonitos y fui a los probadores, me vi al espejo y simplemente me parecía extraño en mí, no parecía mi estilo, una de las chicas que ayudaban se acerco a mi probador y me hablo con voz dulce.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―suspire.

―Eso creo. ―dije mordiendo mi labio.

―Puedes salir, desde de aquí no pueden ver los que están fuera de la tienda, solo las chicas que trabajamos aquí. ―dijo ella del otro lado, me llene de valor y salí tímidamente únicamente con mi conjunto de lencería, ella sonrió. ―Te queda muy bien, créeme he visto a muchas intentando que ese tipo de conjuntos les quede bien y es todo un reto, pero a ti te queda como guante. ―dijo sonriente, pero una voz en mi cabeza me susurro _Solo quiere hacer la venta._

―¿En serio?―pregunte ignorando las voces en mi cabeza.

―Sí, este tipo de lencería es para cuerpo pequeños y delicados, aparte de que el negro hace ver sexy a cualquiera.―dijo divertida, sonreí y asentí.

―Creo que me lo llevaré.―ella sonrió aun más.

―¿Solo ese o te medirás más?

―Tengo otros que quisiera probarme.

―¿Quieres que te ayude con esos también?―yo asentí, finalmente elegí los que me parecían más bonitos y coquetos, la señorita que ahora sabía se llamaba Victoria, me ayudo mucho, fue dulce y me explico cómo usarlos para no parecer vulgar, a pesar de verse tan joven sabía mucho sobre esto.

Ella se fue a seguir ayudando a todas las chicas que estaban en la tienda y me mando a la caja, ahí una chica de unos 21 años estaba jugando en la computadora, al notar mi presencia me dedico una sonrisa más que forzada, era rubia, alta, atractiva para cualquier hombre, le entregue mis conjuntos y ella las paso rápidamente por la caja, luego antes de que pagara me hablo.

―¿El chico en la entrada es tu novio?―preguntó señalando a Edward que parecía mortificado ahí sentado, yo sonreí ante lo tierno que se veía, él nunca había entrado a una de estas tiendas, seguro esto lo tenía muy nervioso, pero entonces me di la vuelta para mirar a la chica de nuevo ¿Por qué quería saber sobre nosotros?

―¿Por qué?―pregunte con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió.

―Pues si no lo es me gustaría acercarme…ya sabes…―mi ceño se frunció aun más, estaba loca si creía que la dejaría acercarse a menos de 100 metros de MI Edward, era egoísta, era hipócrita pero no me importaba, no la quería con él.

―Sí es mi novio.―dije segura, ella dejo de sonreír y bufo molesta.

―Gracias por tu compra.―dijo dándome mi cambió y sin siquiera sonreírme, creo que no le gusto nada mi respuesta, camine hasta donde estaba Edward que estaba completamente sonrojado e incomodo, le sonreí y tome su mano.

―Termine, vamos.―dije sonriente, él sonrió tímidamente y casi me saco de ahí corriendo.

―No quiero volver ahí.―dijo sonrojado causando mi risa.

―¿Viste algo?―pregunté curiosa.

―¿Qué?―pregunto poniéndose rojo de nuevo.

―De las chicas que entraron a los probadores cercanos a ti.―explique, él suspiro tranquilizándose.

―No, no vi nada. Pero es incomodo estar ahí, sentado esperando.―dijo jugando con mis dedos.

―Vamos no pudo ser tan malo, había chicas lindas ahí, creo que viste algo y no me quieres contar.―dije juguetona, él sonrió y me atrajo a sus brazos.

―Vi algo.―dijo sin mirarme a los ojos pero con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

―¿Algo bueno?―pregunte divertida, él sonrió y me miro como si estuviera loca.

―Muy bueno.―respondió levantando sus cejas causando que me riera pero también que me molestara un poco al pensar en él viendo a esas chicas.

―Vez, no fue tan malo.―dije sonriéndole.

―Ok, pero no quiero volver.―dijo divertido.―Todas me veían como si fuera un pervertido. Solo imagínate que entras a una tienda de lencería y ves a un adolescente sentado ahí solo, ¿Qué pensarías?―pregunto y me reí.

―Okay tal vez si pensaría que eres un pervertido.―dije riéndome divertida.

―Oh Bella ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?―pregunto divertido, me reí y lo abrace, había extrañado esto.

―Te extrañe.―dije sobre su pecho, él sonrió y beso mi frente.

―Lo sé.―dijo con un suspiro.―Pero prometo que volveremos a lo de antes, seremos los mejores amigos del mundo e iremos juntos a la Universidad.

―Eso suena fabuloso.―dije sonriente, él también sonrió.

Al llegar a mi casa solo podía sonreír, estaba feliz de volver a tener a mi amigo, me sentí culpable al recordar a la chica de la tienda pero duro poco, no pensaba hacer eso con cada chica que quisiera acercarse a él pero sí con las que pensará que eran malas para él, Edward tenía un corazón muy puro, muy dulce, ni yo podría ser aceptable para ser dueña de ese corazón, por eso ahora mi tarea era cuidarlo, antes de llegar al corazón de Edward tendrían que pasar por mí, y sería difícil porque yo conocía a Edward y no cualquiera podría entrar a su vida.

En la noche cuando estaba por quedarme dormida, escuche ruido en el patio, no le di mucha importancia en Forks nunca pasaba nada, tal vez solo estaba lloviendo o hacía tanto frío que movía los arboles, así que ni siquiera me moví de la cama, pero entonces un fuerte golpe se escucho en el suelo de mi habitación, me levante asustada y vi la sombra de un hombre parado frente a la ventana, casi me da un ataque de pánico.

―¿Quién eres?―pregunte entre las penumbras de la noche, el hombre frente a mí sonrió podía ver sus dientes.

* * *

 **Bueno espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	17. Sueña con él

_**Sueña con él**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

―Hola, preciosa.―dijo con esa voz que de inmediato reconocí.

―Robert.―mi voz salió como un susurro, ¿Qué demonios hacía él en mi casa en la noche?

Dio unos cuantos pasos trastabillando hasta llegar a mi cama, me hice a un lado mirándolo fijamente, él sonreía, se dejo caer en la cama acostado a mi lado, su aroma era a tabaco, menta y alcohol, así que supuse venía de una de sus fiestas, ¿habría estado con Tanya? Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en tonterías.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunte molesta levantándome de la cama, debía irse ahora mismo, si mi padre lo encontraba aquí me enviaría a un colegio de monjas o peor.

―Quería ver a mi chica.―dijo con voz patosa por haber bebido, bufe molesta.

―Entonces te equivocaste de casa, Tanya vive del otro lado del pueblo.―dije con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, él sonrió aun más.

―Ven aquí pequeña celosa.―dijo palmeando a su lado en la cama, pero yo no me moví ni un poco, estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa en la noche y así? Entonces se levanto y camino a tropezones hasta mí, yo di un paso atrás pero antes de poder alejarme lo suficiente antes de qué el me tomara en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama, yo intentaba zafarme pero él era más fuerte.

―Robert más te vale que me sueltes antes de que grite y mi padre venga aquí.―dije furiosa, él sonrió y me dejo sobre la cama para luego acostarse él del otro lado.

―¿Por qué estás tan molesta?―pregunto acomodándose con su cabeza sobre su brazo, mirándome fijamente.

―Será porque decidiste venir a meterte a mi casa a media noche completamente borracho.―dije sarcástica, él rió bajito.

―No estoy tan borracho.―yo bufe y él rió aun más.―No te enojes, Bellita.―dijo con esa voz ronca que me ponía la piel de gallina.

―Debes irte a tu casa, Esme estará preocupada y si mi padre te encuentra aquí se pondrá muy molesto.―dije seria aun, él suspiro.

―Tengo sueño.―dijo acomodándose de lado, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que acababa de decirle.

―¡Robert!―dije en un susurro pero con voz demandante, él ni se movió.―Debes irte a casa.―dije molesta, él abrió sus ojos de nuevo y me miro fijamente, estiro su mano y acarició mi mejilla lentamente.

―Estás hermosa.―dijo con voz baja, bufe.

―Robert, debes irte…―comencé de nuevo, él me jalo hasta quedar recostada sobre su pecho.

―Ahora sí, hay que dormir.―dije firme, su brazo me mantenía pegada a su firme pecho y hacia círculos en mi espalda.

―Robert mi padre está en la otra habitación.―dije incomoda, Robert bufo.

―Dime Bella, si fuera Edward ¿Me echarías también?―pregunto con el ceño fruncido, me levante para mirarlo fijamente.

―Es completamente diferente.―dije firme, él bufo y negó.

―Claro que no, él también es un chico de 18 años y curiosamente es mi gemelo así que muy diferente no es.―dijo enojado.

―Él es mi mejor amigo y dudo mucho que alguna vez llegue a mi casa a mitad de la noche, completamente borracho.―dije molesta, podía hablar de quién se le pegara la gana pero no de Edward.

―Claro, solo por eso no lo echarías.―dijo a modo reclamo, lo mire molesta.

―No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme lo que haga o deje de hacer con Edward.―dije cruzándome de brazos.―Yo no te digo lo que tú debes hacer con Tanya ¿o sí?―pregunte furiosa, él se giro y antes de darme cuenta me tenía pegada contra el colchón y con él sobre mí.

―¿Te molesto verme con Tanya?―pregunto mirándome con intensidad, sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y su aliento chocando contra mi cara me ponían nerviosa.

―Rob…―él se pego completamente a mi cuerpo, rozando su pecho conmigo, mi cuerpo entero tembló.

―¿Quieres qué me aleje de ella?―pregunto ahora con mayor intensidad.―Dímelo Bella y lo haré.―dijo sorprendiéndome, yo estaba perdida en los nervios que recorrían mi cuerpo.―Pero a cambio quiero algo.―lo mire fijamente ¿Qué quería ahora?

―¿Qué?―pregunte con voz ronca, él se acerco aun más, con sus labios rozando los míos.

―Esto.―dijo antes de besarme con fuerza, sentí sus labios suaves y ardientes sobre los míos, su lengua encontró la mía, seduciéndome, mis manos volaron a su cuello, jugando con su cabello y pegándolo más a mí, su cuerpo se mecía sobre el mío. Sus manos se colocaron en mis piernas abriéndolas y acomodándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo, luego las subió hasta llegar a mi camiseta para dormir, sentí sus dedos subir por mi vientre, acariciando mi piel expuesta, lo que hizo que algo en mi cabeza hiciera clic.

―No.―dije alejándolo, él me miro con los ojos casi negros y el cabello alborotado, completamente confundido por mi rechazo.―Puedes quedarte a dormir pero solo porque dudo que así puedas manejar pero nada más.―dije empujándolo él se quito de encima de mí y se acostó donde antes estaba, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba acomodándome de mi lado cuando él me atrajo a su pecho de nuevo.

―Así está mejor.―dijo cerrando sus ojos, yo no quise decir nada, así que me acomode y cerré mis ojos, necesitaba dormir.

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Su peso sobre mi pecho se sentía bien, era como una calidez extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo desde donde ella colocaba sus dulces manos, se veía preciosa con el pelo enmarañado y los labios rojos por mis besos, había estado a punto de tocarla más allá de las barreras de la ropa pero ella me había detenido, me sorprendí a mi mismo queriendo tocarla con tanta insistencia.

Había tenido una fiesta y había tomado más de la cuenta, cuando menos lo esperaba estaba afuera de su casa, como ya estaba aquí decidí subir la ventana y molestarla un rato, no creí que finalmente me dejaría dormir aquí.

Debo admitir que el que ella defendiera a Edward no me gusto para nada, no quería que hablará de él, no cuando estaba así conmigo, odiaba saber que él estaba en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Quería a Edward fuera de la mente de Mi chica, tal vez jamás tendría el valor suficiente para aceptar lo que sentía por ella pero al menos disfrutaría los días que nos quedaban, y en mi cabeza era mía, mi chica.

Suspire y acaricie su cabello, ahora estaba completamente dormida, sus manos estaban en mi pecho y sus piernas entre las mías, sentía su respiración acompasada y de pronto vi una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente, sus manos tomaron mi camisa con fuerza, ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente justo ahora?

―Oh.―dijo casi en un gemido, eso me sorprendió ¿Bella tenía esos sueños?―Ah.―jadeo y mordió sus labios, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

―Bella.―gemí cuando sus piernas se apretaron sobre mi cuerpo tocando una parte de mi anatomía que comenzó a despertar.

―Edward…―oír el nombre de mi hermano en forma de gemido sin duda apago totalmente mis hormonas, y me molesto demasiado, yo era el que estaba aquí con ella, yo la besaba, yo la ponía nerviosa, pero ella soñaba con él.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	18. El inicio del fin

_**"El inicio del fin"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Al día siguiente al despertar él ya no estaba en mi habitación, agradecí internamente esperando que Charlie no lo hubiera visto, ese día era sábado y quería dormir un poco más pero entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar, conteste rápidamente esperando se callará, era nada menos que Rosalie.

―Hola, Bella.―dijo con esa voz que sonaba tan fría casi causándome escalofríos.

―Rosalie ¿Qué pasa?―pregunté confundida, ni siquiera recordaba haberle dado mi número.

―Bueno yo y Heidi iremos de compras y queríamos saber si te gustaría venir.―dijo y podía imaginar que la rubia numero dos ya está más que lista, no tenía nada que hacer al menos hasta la tarde cuando iría a ver a Edward pues debíamos terminar nuestro proyecto.

―Claro.―dije levantándome de la cama, ella se rió bajito y me dijo que pasarían por mí en una hora.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la ducha me detuve a verme en el espejo, se estaba volviendo un mal habito y lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo no parecía haber cambiado, no entendía porque si seguía la estúpida dieta no bajaba ni un kilogramo, así que decidí que hoy mismo hablaría con Rosalie para que me dijera que debía hacer, después de que Robert estuvo ayer aquí todo había cambiado, él había prometido dejar de verse con Tanya pero eso no quitaba al resto de las chicas de Forks, así que necesitaba ayuda de Rosalie y Heidi.

Me bañe rápidamente y me puse un conjunto de mi nueva lencería, era negro con toques en beige, muy elegante según la señorita que me atendió, me puse unos jeans y una blusa de manga ¾ muy bonita, termine de arreglarme y baje al primer piso y mi padre ya no estaba, él volvería temprano hoy así que debía volver temprano, me tome un jugo de naranja que se había vuelto mi único desayuno.

Cuando vi el auto de Rosalie afuera rápidamente tome una bolsa que tenía colgada en el perchero y estaba por salir cuando vi una nota pegada en un sobre, decía _"Recuerda comprar tus medicinas. Te quiero. Papá"_ dentro había exactamente el dinero de mis medicinas y unos cuantos dolores más, los tome y los puse dentro de mi bolso junto con mi celular, salí y entre rápidamente al auto de Rosalie, me sorprendió que Tanya no fuera a ir, pero al menos no tendría que verla, sin duda no era de mis personas favoritas en estos momentos.

Al llegar a la plaza fuimos directo a las tiendas de ropa, ninguna de ellas era a las que yo solía ir pero podría acostumbrarme, era ropa realmente bonita, no eran mi estilo en absoluto pero me gustaban los detalles.

―Bella está vez tienes que comprar algo.―dijo Heidi que estaba probando unos jeans ajustados que le quedaban como una segunda piel.

―Sí, algo sexy y atrevido. Y también debes comprar tu vestido de graduación.―dijo sonriente Rosalie, yo fruncí el ceño.

―¿Mi vestido de graduación? Pero eso falta 3 semanas.―dije confundida.

―Sí, pero acabas de decir que quieres bajar de peso y rápido, bueno para poder bajar debes tener una meta, así que compraras el vestido y esa será tu meta.―yo asentí no muy segura pero ellas sabían más que yo en estos temas.

Yo compre unas cuantas cosas y ellas casi se llevaron la tienda, luego fuimos directo a los vestidos, había muchos muy bonitos, al estar ahí ellas comenzaron a probarse tantos como pudieron, yo decidí primero ver, aparte de que no quería modelar mi cuerpo al lado de ellas que parecían modelos, encontré uno que parecía hermoso y con toques muy clásicos, sin duda quería llevar ese a la graduación.

Lo lleve al probador y una señora comenzó a ayudarme pues esos vestidos son extremadamente delicados, era una mujer de unos 50 años, rubia y ojos azules, no me parecía la señora más dulce del mundo pero tampoco me importaba, solo la vería por unos 10 minutos más, ella reviso el vestido antes de ayudarme a ponérmelo, pero hizo una mueca al ver la talla.

―Querida esto es muy grande.―dijo mirándome, yo fruncí el ceño, esa siempre había sido mi talla.―Traeré uno más pequeño.―yo la mire como si estuviera loca.

―No, le aseguro que esa es mi talla.―dije intentando detenerla.

―Oh no, esto es demasiado grande.―eso dolía, siempre creí que usaba de las tallas más pequeñas pero ahora resulta que era muy grande.―Te digo que eres una talla más pequeña.―yo la deje ir, segura de que cuando viera que el vestido me quedaba muy pequeño, volvería a traerme mi talla.

Pero cuando volvió y me ayudo a ponerme el vestido, me entro incluso quedándome un poco grande, eso me sorprendió, ese vestido era cuando menos dos tallas menor a mi talla normal, ella sonrió y comenzó a poner alfileres.

―Te lo dije, ahora solo haremos estos arreglos y podrás venir por él en dos semanas para llevártelo listo.―dijo sonriente, asentí aun sorprendida porque ese vestido tan pequeño me quedara grande, eso quería decir que la dieta estaba funcionando.

Al salir de los probadores, Rosalie y Heidi ya habían pagado, yo me acerque y espera a que la señora me diera mi total, al ver el recibo casi me da un ataque, mire mi bolso y vi el dinero que mi padre me había dejado para los medicamente, pensé que aun me quedaban algunas pastillas que había olvidado tomar en estas semanas así que aun no las necesitaba y le entregue el dinero a la señora y me quede con tan solo 100 dólares, me dio mi recibo con el que podría recibir mi vestido en dos semanas.

―Bella, por lo que noto decidiste seguir nuestros consejos.―dijo Rosalie cuando vio la talla de mi vestido que venía escrita en el recibo.

―No exactamente.―dije sonriente, estaba feliz por haber bajado tanto peso.

―¿Entonces?

―Pues fui con la nutrióloga del hospital y ella me dio la dieta que necesitaba, no tuve que ver los blogs de los que me hablaron.―dije con simpleza, ellas asintieron pero Heidi rompió el encanto.

―Las dietas de los nutriólogos siempre son una bomba de tiempo.―yo la miré confundida.―Quiero decir, bajas mucho de peso pero si rompes la dieta o la dejas por unos días tu cuerpo subirá todos esos kilos en un bom.―explicó, yo miré a Rosalie en busca de respuestas, ella asintió.

―Sí, y a veces hasta subes más de lo que bajaste.―yo no quería subir más, me había costado demasiado bajar esto para subir más.

―Nuestras dietas siempre son más efectivas.―dijo Heidi mientras íbamos al auto de Rosalie.

―¿No les da miedo hacer esas dietas?―pregunté, pues a mí me aterraba, aunque quería verme delgada y hermosa, eso me aterraba, no quería perder el control.

―Ya te lo dije Bella, debes saber cómo seguir las dietas sin caer en lo malo.―dijo Rosalie una vez dentro de su auto.

―¿Y cómo hago eso?―pregunte nerviosa.

―Pues nosotras acomodamos las dietas para que queden perfectas a nuestros estilos de vida.―dijo tranquilamente.―Si quieres podemos enviártela y así podrás comenzar y será mucho más sencillo.―yo suspire y asentí, si era la única forma…

―Me gustaría.―las dos sonrieron y asintieron, me dejaron en mi casa y yo rápidamente deje todo en mi habitación para salir corriendo a la casa de Edward pues ya iba muy retrasada.

Al llegar corrí y entre sin tocar, porque ya iba muy tarde, casi 20 minutos tarde, entonces ahí en la sala, sentados en el sofá grande, estaban Tanya y Edward, me detuve en seco, sus manos estaba unidas y ella lo miraba fijamente, me sorprendí bastante haciendo un ruido extraño, lo que hizo que Edward levantará la mirada y se topará conmigo, se veía afligido, yo tenía la sorpresa macada en mi rostro.

―Bella.―dijo soltando las manos de Tanya.

―Debo irme, Edward. Pero piensa lo que te dije.―dijo Tanya levantándose del sofá y saliendo sin mirarme, yo seguía con la mirada fija en Edward ¿Desde cuándo él y Tanya andaban juntos? ¿Por qué ella lo había venido a buscar? ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegara?

―No sabía que estarías ocupado.―dije con un tono de voz que jamás en mi vida había escuchado en mí, él se levanto negando rápidamente.

―No lo estoy, Tanya vino a verme yo no sabía que…―pero yo negué rápidamente.

―Tú lo dijiste, somos amigos, no tienes que pedirme permiso de salir con nadie.―dije furiosa, él suspiro tomo mis manos entre las suyas y aunque quise quitarlas él no lo permitió.

―Bella, ella solo quería decirme algo importante, no estamos saliendo.―dijo mirándome fijamente, yo levanté una ceja sin creerme eso.

―¿Qué quería decirte entonces?―él se puso pálido, parecía preocupado, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, pero no como cuando me decía que me veía hermosa, era diferente, como si quisiera ver si algo había cambiado.

―No puedo decírtelo.―dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

―¿Por qué no? Se supone que somos amigos, los amigos no se guardan secretos.―dije aun más interesada en saber que le había dicho ella.

―Así es, los amigos no se guardan secretos.―dijo mirándome ahora acusatoriamente, ¿Qué quería decirme?

―Hola, preciosa.―la voz de Robert rompió nuestra pequeña pelea, en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, antes de darme cuenta, Robert se coloco a mis espaldas pasando su brazo por mis hombros, yo intente alejarme pero él bajo su mano hasta pegarme a su cuerpo por la cintura, lo que causo que las manos de Edward me soltarán.―¿Por qué haces enojar a mi chica, Edward?―preguntó mirando a Edward, él parecía dolido, como si acabara de darle un bofetada.

―Robert.―dije intentado zafarme de su agarre.

―Tranquila, ya le dije a mi hermanito que estamos saliendo.―dijo sonriente, yo me sorprendí y rápidamente busque la mirada de Edward, a eso se refería.

―Eso no es…―pero Robert no me dejo continuar.

―Quería una explicación de por qué no llegue a dormir.―dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, quise matarlo, Edward dio un paso atrás y dándome una última mirada llena de sentimientos se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, dejándome ahí con el corazón roto de una manera que ni yo podría comprender.

―¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?!―pregunté furiosa, zafándome del agarre de Robert, él frunció el ceño.

―Creo que se merece la verdad.―dijo levantando los hombros sin importarle aunque fuera un poco que él estaba sufriendo.

―No es la verdad. Le diste a entender que dormimos juntos y eso no es así, y tampoco estamos saliendo.―dije pasándome las manos por el cabello, debía hablar con Edward, explicarle todo.

―Bella, tú y yo literalmente dormimos juntos y te dije que quería algo a cambio de mantenerme alejado de Tanya y tú aceptaste a mi parecer así que ahora eres mía.―dijo intentando tomar mis manos pero yo negué alejándome de él.

―Pues ve a buscar a Tanya, yo no soy tuya y no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarlo así.―dije saliéndome de mis cabales, sí, quizás estaba perdiendo mi oportunidad con él, pero prefería perderlo a él que perder a Edward.―Si es que esto tiene alguna oportunidad tienes que respetarlo a él, si él sufre por esto yo no lo haré.―dije sin intención de dar mi brazo a torcer, debía entender que en mi vida Edward siempre sería una parte muy importante.

―¿Quieres que hable con él?―preguntó y se notaba que él no quería hacerlo, pero si lo hacía por mí al menos sería un lindo gesto.

―Quiero que le digas la verdad.―dije firme, él asintió pero se notaba que estaba furioso. Tomo mi mano y me llevo afuera, donde Edward estaba sentado en el pasto, mirando a la nada.

―Isabella y yo no _dormimos_ juntos.―dijo Robert parándose delante de Edward, él lo miro con el ceño fruncido.―Oh sí, el caso es que solo y únicamente dormimos, yo estaba borracho y ella me dejo dormir ahí porque temía que condujera así. Y no estamos saliendo, al menos no oficialmente porque no le he pedido nada y ella tampoco así que no estamos saliendo.―dijo y se notaba que se estaba tragando su orgullo para decirle todo a Edward.

Edward levanto la mirada y me busco detrás de Robert, se levanto y lo paso de largo, me tomo la mano con firmeza y me dedico una sonrisa.

―Lo siento.―dije bajito, él negó.

―Vamos debemos terminar un proyecto.―dijo sonriente, yo sonreí porque no quería verlo triste, no quería volver a ver esa mirada en sus ojos jamás, pero si yo llegaba a salir con Robert sabía que eso pasaría y no quería eso, nunca podría lastimarlo así.

Mire a Robert agradeciéndole lo que había hecho y él me ignoro olímpicamente, durante las siguientes horas Edward y yo terminamos todo lo que nos faltaba, y al terminar estaba agotada, pero debía ir a casa pues Charlie estaba por llegar.

―¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo y Charlie? ―le pregunté, Edward asintió levemente.

―Claro, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.―dijo serio, tomo mi mano y fijo sus ojos en los míos.―Es sobre lo que Tanya vino a decirme. ―dijo y eso llamo mi atención.

―¿Qué es?

―Ella me dijo que tú has estado saliendo con Rosalie y Heidi.―dijo buscando algo en mis ojos, yo asentí tímidamente. ―¿Qué haces con ellas? ―preguntó realmente interesado.

―Solo salimos de compras. ―dije mordiendo mi labio.

―¿Solo eso? ―yo asentí, no me atrevía a decirle que haría ahora, que había caído tan bajo que estaba por tomar el camino más horrible del mundo.

―¿Qué te dijo ella qué hacíamos? ―pregunté, él sonrió y negó.

―Nada, solo compras. ―dijo pero podía ver en su mirada que algo me ocultaba, él sabía más.

―Entonces, vamos. ―dije levantándome y yendo a la puerta, él sonrió y me siguió, le aviso a Esme y finalmente nos fuimos, a Robert ni siquiera lo vi.

Al llegar Charlie también estaba llegando, así que decidimos ordenar algo pues yo no había tenido tiempo de hacer algo, mientras la comida llegaba, mi papá me pidió hablar un momento a solas, eso nunca me había pasado, siempre decía lo que fuera frente a Edward, pero entonces al llegar a mi habitación me miro por primera vez molesto.

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunte confundida.

―Acepto que venga en las tardes, que te la pases con él todo el día, que venga a comer, es un buen chico y me agrada aunque no lo creas pero si lo vuelvo a encontrar dormido en tu habitación no volverás a verlo, Isabella. ―mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, había visto a Robert y creía que era Edward, me puse colorada como un tomate, ¿debía decirle que no era Edward?

―Papá…

―Nada, Bella. ―dijo serio. ―Al menos en mi casa no harás esas cosas, quiero morir sin saber nada de la vida sexual de mi hija. ―dijo firme, eso me hizo reírme un poco.

―Está bien. ―dije divertida, él asintió y volvimos a la sala donde Edward seguía esperándonos.

Agradecí que Charlie no tocara el tema de nuevo, porque seguro a Edward le molestaría que lo confundiera con su hermano, aparte de que si le decía a Charlie que no era él, puede que a mi padre le diera un ataque y me mandará con René en ese momento.

Al anochecer me pregunte si él vendría de nuevo, pero después de lo que le hice hacer dudaba que él quisiera al menos verme, pero mientras me quedaba dormida sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, me tensé por un segundo, Charlie no debía verlo, pero sus palabras me hicieron dejar de pensar en Charlie.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia?―preguntó, yo me quede helada y sin poder responder ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus bellos RR :3**

 **Ya me puse un día especifico para actualizar esta novela así que será los martes :)**


	19. Ella lo ama

_**"Ella lo ama"**_

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Sabía que estaba mal, en especial porque en menos de un mes no podría seguir con ella, pero los malditos celos se adueñaron de mí, me lo había dejado bien claro, siempre estaría primero Edward, había actuado sin pensar cuando le solté todo aquello a Edward, si no le hubiera mentido no habría tenido que rebajarme a pedir disculpas, pero cuando lo escuche hablando de ella, los mismos celos que estaban apoderados de mí en este momento, habían salido a la luz y quería gritarle a la cara que era mía.

Ahora estaba de nuevo metido en su habitación, obligándola a que aceptara, ella se giro en mis brazos y me miro como si estuviera loco, tal vez lo estaba, estaba completamente loco por ella, quería disfrutar de ella por el tiempo que tenía, quería que fuera mía aunque fuera por esos días, pero la mirada que me daba era casi de horror, lo que era malo, ella no diría que sí, lo había dicho; _si él sufre por esto, yo no lo haré,_ esas habían sido sus palabras exactas, en seguida supe su respuesta, ella diría que no, le era tan leal a Edward como yo mismo lo había sido cuando éramos niños.

Al mirar los ojos de Isabella, me di cuenta que, esa misma tarde había tenido clara la respuesta y aunque me negara a aceptarla, era la única verdad.

―¿Tu novia?―preguntó después de un largo silencio.―¿Te has vuelto loco?―preguntó levantándose y saliendo del agarre que tenían mis manos sobre ella, me quede callado porque la fuerte verdad de la que acababa de darme cuenta me tenía con el corazón dolido, estaba luchando por esconder ese dolor dentro de mí, cómo hacía siempre.―Robert, tú y yo no podemos ser novios.―dijo Bella firme. ―Se supone que para salir con alguien debes conocerlo, tener cosas en común, alguna cita, pero tú y yo solo hemos compartido besos ardientes y nada más. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita.―dijo ella contrariada, busque la inocente mirada que ella siempre tenía.

―Creí que tú querías que te lo pidiera.―dije finalmente, había logrado calmar mis sentimientos, al menos por un rato estarían escondidos para que ella no viera lo mucho que podía afectarme.

―¡No! ―dijo la castaña, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca.―No, yo…yo creí que me invitarías a salir, una cita o tal vez el baile.―dijo hasta que su voz se escuchaba en un susurro.―No pensé que me pedirías ser tu novia. ―sentí un rayo de esperanza, no era un _No_ definitivo, ella quería que la conquistará, jamás había salido con una chica así, generalmente se me lanzaban a los brazos pero ella era tan dulce, tan delicada, ella quería que la conquistara con palabras bonitas y citas a la luz de la luna, no sabía nada de eso pero podría intentarlo, aunque algo llamo mi atención, quería que la llevará al baile, se suponía que debía llevarla pues era parte del plan y aunque no quería manchar su inocente petición con algo tal vil como eso no tuve otra opción, no dejaría que nadie viera lo mucho que ella me importaba.

―Pues entonces tengamos una cita.―dije con una especie de sonrisa, los ojos de Bella brillaron de emoción, adoraba ese brillo, más de lo que podía aceptar.

―¿En serio?―pregunto ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, colocando sus manos en mi pecho con delicadeza, mi corazón latía desbocado.

―Claro, podemos…―me quede pensativo, no tenía idea de que hacer en una cita. ―En realidad no tengo mucha experiencia en esto así que dejaré que tú la prepares.―dije rascando mi cabeza, ella sonrió aun más emocionada.

―Oh, te prometo que será la mejor cita de todos los tiempos.―sus bellos ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad, quería quedarme aquí para siempre, en esta pequeña habitación donde no podía dañar su corazón, donde ella no sufriría por mi culpa. ―Pero ahora debes irte de aquí. ―dijo mirándome seria, la miré confundido, creí que le gustaba que estuviera aquí, al parecer no estaba ni cerca de estar en lo correcto. ―Mi padre te vio aquí, creyó que eras Edward pero me dijo que no quería volver a ver a ningún chico en mi habitación y mucho menos en la noche.

Oh así que su padre nos había visto, la verdad que ayer cuando salí su padre ya no estaba, supuse que había sido suerte pero al parecer el Jefe Swan tenía sus habilidades de policía bien entrenadas, eso sin quitar los celos de padre que de seguro debía cargar cuando su hija era una belleza tan inocente, aunque ella parecía ni notarlo o tal vez no le interesaba.

Asentí y me levante de la cama pero antes de irme me acerque a su rostro y le robe un inocente beso, un simple roce de labios, me encantaba la suavidad de sus labios, no era mi novia pero al menos tendríamos una cita, eso era algo.

―Me voy, preciosa. ―dije con una sonrisa y luego salí de la casa intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible, una sonrisa estúpida se mantenía en mi rostro, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la sombra de la verdad, algo que tal vez ella no había notado, incluso Edward tampoco, ella nunca podría amarme, yo era el chico que le brindaba adrenalina y libertad, pero ella no me amaba, porque ella lo ama a él.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **La historia esta dividida en dos temporadas y el final de ésta está muy cerca, tan solo 5 capítulos más *-* así que estén atentas :3**


	20. Debemos salvarla

_**"Debemos salvarla"**_

 _ **Tanya Pov**_

Sabía que Rosalie usaría todo lo que tenía para alejarme de Bella, era la única que podía advertirle a Bella de la tormenta que se le vendría encima, yo no era la chica más dulce y perfecta de Forks, tenía defectos por montones, pero no era mala, al menos eso creía, podía ser un poco coqueta con los chicos y ansiaba que Robert me viera como algo más que una chica de revolcones, pero no por ello iba a querer lastimar a Isabella, tal vez los celos me estuvieran matando, porque él la veía a ella como nunca había visto a nadie y como jamás me vería a mí, pero no le deseaba nada malo a Isabella, ella no estaba buscando quitarme a Robert, ella solo era un peón en los juegos de Rosalie y Emmett.

Intente advertirle y en cierto modo protegerla de ellas pero Rosalie sabía mover sus fichas, ella podía ser muy cruel y no sentir compasión alguna por alguien lo que la convertía en una chica fría, cruel, malvada hasta las entrañas y Emmett se había vuelto parte de ella ahora que salían, eran personas realmente malas, no había algo en ellos que pudieras rescatar, al menos yo ya no luchaba por cambiarlos.

Isabella al principio al menos me escuchaba pero ahora me ignoraba olímpicamente, supe de inmediato que ellas ya había echado su veneno y me habían cerrado las puertas para salvarla, temía lo peor, yo sabía perfectamente los riesgos de lo que le estaban _aconsejando_ a Isabella, yo seguí esos malditos consejos por meses antes de que mi madre me encontrara en el baño vomitando, primero creyó que estaba embarazada y aunque le asegure que no, ella me llevo al hospital donde me realizaron un montón de análisis y descubrieron mi enfermedad que al parecer estaba a un paso de ponerse feo, por todo eso ahora estaba en una especie de rehabilitación, mi madre cuidaba que comiera bien y tenía que ir al psicólogo cada viernes por las tardes, ahora era una sola cita antes eran casi diario, estaba superando el complejo que ellas había metido en mi mente, ese de que mi peso siempre estaba mal.

Por eso supe de inmediato el juego que estaban jugando con Isabella, era su nuevo juguete, yo lo fui por mucho tiempo pero ahora ella estaba entrando ahí, al menos yo conocía las mañas de chicas como ellas y tenía la fuerza para defenderme pero Isabella estaba tan alejada de esta parte de la realidad, tan metida en su mundo de fantasía con Edward que ni notaba que las personas como Rosalie no dan consejos gratis y no te ayudan a conquistar al amor de tu vida.

Así que cuando vi todas mis oportunidades cerradas decidí ir con la única persona que sabía Isabella escucharía sobre del resto, Edward Cullen.

Él y yo jamás fuimos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos, jamás habíamos hablado o cruzado palabra, pero sabía que él era el mejor amigo de Isabella, aunque siempre creí que ellos se querían más allá de la amistad, pero a veces nos equivocamos, aun así sabía que él la quería más que a nadie y haría lo que fuera por protegerla, así que debía hacer algo rápido para ayudar a Isabella y él era mi mejor carta.

Al llegar a la casa Cullen, me recibió la madre de los chicos, era una mujer realmente dulce al menos las veces que la había visto me había parecido una mujer de lo más dulce, cuando me vio creyó que iba a hablar con Robert pero le explique que con quien quería hablar era con Edward, ella asintió confundida y me dejo entrar, ahí estaba Edward sentado en la sala, era idéntico a Robert si los veías de reojo pero cuando estuve frente a él pude enumerar todas sus diferencias, empezando con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia que Edward tenía y Robert había perdido hace tiempo.

―Edward.―lo llame, él levanto la mirada y me vio fijamente.

―¿Sí?―pregunto confundido.

―¿Puedo hablar contigo?―pregunté, él me miro sorprendido.

―¿Estás segura que con quien quieres hablar es conmigo?―preguntó, supongo que creía que lo estaba confundiendo con Robert, sonreí y asentí.

―Sí, debo hablar contigo sobre algo importante.―dije sentándome a su lado, él me miro aun confundido.―Es sobre Isabella.―dije y sus ojos de inmediato se tornaron llenos de preocupación, claro que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, podían repetirme mil veces que eran solo amigos, pero esa mirada revelaba la verdad.

―¿Qué pasa con ella?―preguntó serio, suspire.

―Bella está en peligro.―explique en palabras un poco vagas, él me miro aun con miedo en sus ojos.

―¿En peligro? ¿De qué hablas?―preguntó confundido y un tanto alterado.

―Edward, cálmate, se supone que no debo estar aquí y si Robert se llega a dar cuenta seguro les dirá al resto de los chicos. ―dije seria, él asintió.

―Dime ¿Por qué Bella está en peligro? ―preguntó en voz más baja, mire mis manos nerviosa, estaba intentando ordenar mis ideas pero era difícil de explicar algo tan horrible.

―Ella ha estado saliendo con nosotras… ―dije aun intentando encontrarle pies y cabeza a esta historia. ―Hemos salido de compras y Rosalie y Heidi le han hecho creer que somos _amigas._ ―dije ahora mirando sus ojos, él asintió con el ceño fruncido. ―Le han estado aconsejando cosas horribles.―dije sin encontrar una mejor palabra para explicar la magnitud de lo que estaban haciendo.

―¿Qué cosas?―preguntó y podía ver la preocupación vibrar en su cuerpo.

―¿Sabes que ella y Robert han tenido algo?―pregunté, él asintió y vi el dolor pasar por sus ojos pero rápidamente lo cambió para volver a la mirada llena de preocupación.―Pues Rosalie le hizo creer que la ayudaría con consejos para que él se quedará con ella.―dije mirando sus ojos.

―¿Qué clases de consejos pueden ser tan graves como para ponerla en peligro?―preguntó serio, yo suspire ahora venía la parte difícil.

―Es muy complicado y difícil de explicar.―dije y sabía que solo lo estaba poniendo más nervioso.―Ellas le hablaron sobre un concepto o estilo de vida como quieras llamarlo, se llama _Ana y Mía.―_ dije mirando su rostro, él frunció el ceño aun más.

―¿Qué es eso?―preguntó, tanto él como Bella eran un par de chicos demasiado inocentes.

―Es una enfermedad.―dije seria, por mucho tiempo lo llamen _un estilo de vida,_ la realidad era que eso era una enfermedad, no podías llamar vida a lo que hacías, eso lo había aprendido con mi psicólogo, él me había ayudado mucho en estos meses, sin él habría vuelto en unos días a hacer lo mismo.

―¿Qué clase de enfermedad?―preguntó cada vez más preocupado.

―Son desordenes alimenticios.―dije y pude ver su cara de incredulidad.

―Debes estar confundida, Bella jamás haría algo así.―dijo intentando defenderla, yo misma no creía que ella cayera así de fácil.

―Solo piénsalo ¿no has notado cambios en ella?―pregunté, entonces vi el miedo en sus ojos, claro que los había notado, solo esas personas cercanas a ti los notaban, desgraciadamente yo no tenía a nadie así, mi madre tardo 2 años en notar mis problemas.

―Dice que está subiendo de peso…―dijo más para sí mismo que para que yo lo escuchara, suspire siempre iniciabas así, diciéndote que sería una simple dieta de unos cuantos días a lo mucho semanas pero de pronto es imposible detenerlo.―Pero ¿cómo?―preguntó levantando la mirada buscando una explicación.

―Se meten con tu mente, Edward.―dije con ansiedad.

―Eso imposible, Bella es lista jamás haría eso, ella no haría eso…

―Edward cálmate.―dije tomando sus manos.―Sé que esto es horrible, pero no vine por eso, no es como que quisiera venir a acusarla, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a llegar a ella.―dije seria, él me miro fijamente.

―¿Cómo?

―Ella no me escuchara, Rosalie le dijo cosas sobre mí, ya no confía en mis palabras, solo sé de una persona a la que Bella le creería y confiaría totalmente y ese eres tú. ―él asintió. ―Debemos sacarla de esto antes de que sea muy tarde, créeme empiezas con una dieta y luego ya no puedes detenerte, ella puede tener horribles consecuencias.―dije seria, aun estábamos a tiempo de salvarla.

―¿Qué debo hacer?

―No puedes decirle lo que sabes así nada más, no puedes atacarla porque se pondrá en tu contra y entonces no tendremos como llegar a ella, así que lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es alejarla de ellas antes de que terminen de convencerla de que debe seguir con eso.―él asintió, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y vi ahí a Isabella mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, conocía esa mirada, era de celos, ni de cerca tan fuerte como la que me dirigió cuando me vio besándome con Robert, esta era más fuerte, más intensa, como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza por tocar a Edward, vaya que ellos no eran solo amigos.

―Bella.―dijo Edward soltando mis manos rápidamente, suspire ella seguro se molestaría por verme aquí, solo esperaba que no se cerrara a él.

―Debo irme, Edward. Pero piensa lo que te dije.―dije antes de irme, Isabella ni me miro. Al salir de esa casa estaba nerviosa, básicamente había dejado todo en manos de Edward, solo esperaba que él pudiera salvarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Me preguntaron cuantos capítulos tenía la segunda temporada, tiene 35 capítulos, en cuanto termine la primera comenzare la segunda, pero en ese caso, como son más, subiré dos capítulos a la semana en la medida de lo posible :)**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	21. No quiero perderte

_**"No quiero perderte"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Estaba muy emocionada con la cita que tendría con Robert, quería que fuera perfecta, quería que me viera con la ropa que había comprado con Rosalie y Heidi, estaba fuera de mí la alegría que sentía. Pero lo que verdaderamente me tenía feliz era que los consejos de Rose y Heidi habían funcionado, había bajado aquellos kilos de más y él me había pedido ser su novia, ahora sabía que ellas tenían razón, ellas en realidad querían ayudarme a que Robert se fijara en mí, así que si eso era verdad tal vez lo que dijeron sobre Tanya también lo era.

Verla con Edward fue solo una confirmación, seguro ella querría acercarse a él buscando molestarme porque ahora yo estaba con Robert, solo quería darme una lección o algo así, pero no la dejaría, hablaría con Edward lo antes posible y le explicaría que debía alejarse de ella. Ese día me arregle y me puse lo más sexy que pude y termine viéndome completamente diferente pero él salía con chicas así.

Nuestra cita no era la más espectacular, solo había organizado un día de campo, esperaba le gustara, yo misma había hecho la comida, aunque para mí solo llevaba una ensalada con las porciones exactas que Rosalie me había dado, le llame a Robert para decirle que podía pasar por mí a medio día, él acepto y justo a la hora pactada apareció en mi puerta, le sonreí.

―Hola.―saludé sonriente, él me miro entera y sonrió.

―Hola.―dijo antes de acercarse y robarme un beso.―Te vez bien.―suspiré, no era la reacción que esperaba.

―Vamos.―dije sin querer hablar de cómo me veía, salimos rumbo al parque y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

―Jamás había tenido un día de campo.―comentó curioso.―¿Esto se supone que hacen en las citas?―preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido, yo no sabía que responder, en realidad no tenía la gran experiencia en las citas.

―Se supone que las citas son para conocerse y aquí podremos hablar todo el día.―dije con una sonrisa, él asintió y no dijo nada más.

Durante las siguientes horas estuvimos platicando de cualquier cosa, él parecía más abierto a hablar conmigo, yo le contaba cosas de mi vida pero la mitad de mis historias iniciaban con " _Edward y yo…_ " así que mejor pase a historias de mi niñez.

―Era la niña más torpe de todo Phoenix.―dije sonriendo.―Me caía hasta con el aire.―él sonrió y se acerco a acomodar mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

―Te maquillaste.―dijo curioso, yo me sonroje pero al parecer el maquillaje cubrió eso.

―Solo un poco.―admití, él me miraba confundido no sonreía pero tampoco era como que no le gustara, era extraño.

―¿Por qué volviste a Forks?―preguntó después de un rato.

―Mi madre volvió a casarse y se ella y Phil se irían de luna de miel por dos meses. Así que decidí venir a pasar un tiempo con mi padre, pero luego ya no quise volver a Phoenix.―dije con una sonrisa, él asintió.

―¿Por qué no? ¿No te agradaba el esposo de tu madre?―parecía realmente interesado.

―No era eso.―dije sonriente.―Es que aquí ya había iniciado la escuela y tenía Alice, Jasper y a Edward.―dije con una sonrisa, recordando cómo se paso el verano entero preguntándome ¿Cuánto nos quedaba juntos? Pues yo le había dicho que solo me quedaría el verano. Recuerdo que faltaban unos días para volver a Phoenix cuando fui a decirle a mi papá que no quería irme, que quería quedarme aquí con él, con Edward. Cuando le conté a Edward él se puso feliz, me abrazo y me dio vueltas en el aire, me beso toda la cara, jamás me sentí tan feliz como ese día, porque él estaba feliz, él me hace feliz.

―Ya veo.―dijo mirando hacia otro lado, le sonreí.

―Robert ¿Por qué no te agrada Edward?―pregunté de pronto, él me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo me pegue mentalmente, era nuestra primera cita no debería meterme donde no me llamaban.―Olvídalo.―dije rápidamente, él suspiro.

―Somos diferentes, Bella.―dijo mirándome fijamente.―Él tomo un camino y yo otro.―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿A qué te refieres?―pregunte mirándolo curiosa, él miro el reloj y me miro de nuevo.

―Ya es tarde, nena. Debes volver a casa.―dijo levantándose, suspire, sabía que no debía meterme en ese tema, Robert me llevo a mi casa como a las 5 de la tarde, me cambie por un pants y mis tenis, me quite el maquillaje y cuando estaba por sentarme a hacer la tarea, tocaron a la puerta, baje corriendo y me encontré con Edward.

―Hola, hermosa.―dijo acercándose a mí besando mi mejilla, por alguna razón cuando se acercaba creí que me besaría en los labios, incluso cerré los ojos y suspire, él dejo el beso sobre mi mejilla y quede un poco decepcionada, fruncí el ceño ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

―Hola, Edward.―dije con una sonrisa, él me sonrió y me atrajo hasta sentarnos los dos en las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, me atrajo pasando su brazo por mi espalda, yo me recosté en su hombro.

―Bella ¿Cómo estás?―preguntó serio, pero sin mirarme, fruncí el ceño.

―Bien.―dije aunque hasta ese momento no había pensando en cómo estaba en verdad, podía decirme que estaba feliz o emocionada, pero ¿Cómo estaba en verdad? Los últimos días, cuando deje de tomar las pastillas me sentía cansada, como si el cuerpo me pesará demasiado, supuse que era la falta de ellas pero en cuanto mi padre creyera que se habían acabado podría ir a comprar más y volvería a sentirme bien.

―¿Confías en mí?―preguntó aun con ese tono de voz, yo asentí.

―No hay nadie en quien confié más que en ti.―dije sincera, él suspiro.

―¿Entonces porque no me dices que está pasando?―pregunto ahora sonaba dolido, me aleje un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿De qué hablas?―pregunte confundida.

―Bella, sé lo que te dijeron Rosalie y Heidi.―dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo lo mire aun confundida.―Lo de las dietas y estilos de vida, Bella eso está mal.―dijo tomando mis manos.

―No, Edward estás confundido.―dije ahora sonriéndole, seguro Tanya le había metido ideas en la cabeza.

―Claro que no, sabes bien que eso de _"Ana y Mía"_ es una enfermedad.―dijo ansioso.

―No, solo si las llevas a otro nivel, entonces se vuelven un problema. Yo solo sigo dietas que están hechas para no caer en eso.―dije intentando convencerlo, él negó.

―No importa el nivel, importa el daño que te vas a causar con eso. Lo investigue Bella, esto se puede poner muy feo.―dijo mirándome a los ojos, suspire.

―Ella te dijo todo esto ¿no es así?―dije con el ceño fruncido, él me miro confundido.―Por eso fue a tu casa, quería meterte todo esto en la cabeza. Pero no es verdad, Edward. Tanya solo quiere que yo vuelva a subir de peso y que deje de ponerme bonita para que Robert se aleje de mí y entonces ella podrá volver a ser la chica que él busca siempre.―dije mirando sus ojos, él suspiro.

―Bella, por favor. ¿Vas a confiar en mí o en ellas?―preguntó refiriéndose a Rosalie y Heidi.

―Yo confió en ti, por eso confió en que cuando entiendas que Tanya solo es una chica celosa que quiere meterte cosas tontas en la cabeza, tú incluso te vas a reír de esto que me estás diciendo.―dije con una sonrisa.

―Bella…

―Edward, te quiero. No quiero que nos peleemos. Quiero que seas mi mejor amigo y me abraces.―dije acomodándome en su hombro de nuevo, él me abrazo de nuevo y suspiro.

―Estás más pequeña.―dijo confundido.―Bella no quiero perderte.―dijo abrazándome con más fuerza, suspire y lo abrace.

―Jamás me perderás.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Cada vez más cerca del final, quedan 3 capítulos *-***

 **Así que aquí dejaré la sinopsis de la segunda temporada :)**

 _ **"Perfectamente Imperfecta"**_

 _Los malos consejos y baja autoestima la llevaron a cometer locuras, se enamoro de la persona equivocada y terminó con el corazón roto. Ahora, 2 años después, intenta recuperar su vida, intenta poner todo en orden y volver a ser quien era._

 _Viejos amigos, viejas heridas y nuevos obstáculos. Bella está por descubrir que el pasado no siempre se queda en el pasado._

 _Y aun queda mucho camino por recorrer._


	22. Los dos te amamos

_**Los dos te amamos.**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación, Robert y yo habíamos seguido saliendo, Edward cada día me miraba con mayor atención, como si me vigilara, Tanya me miraba con nostalgia en sus ojos, Alice me había preguntado porque estaba perdiendo tanto peso y yo feliz le respondí que había estado yendo con la nutrióloga del hospital, lo que era mentira porque yo seguía las dietas que Rosalie me enviaba.

Mi cambio fue total, me maquillaba y arreglaba más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho y aunque Robert seguía invitándome a salir no había recibido ni un solo alago de su parte por mi notable cambio, de hecho cada día me veía más extrañado, como con el ceño fruncido, me recorría el cuerpo entero y luego me sonreía aunque no de la forma en que yo quería lo hiciera.

Hoy saldríamos, por primera vez él había elegido a donde ir y se había negado a decirme donde sería, pero dijo que llevará algo cómodo, yo estaba entusiasmada con esta salida, así que me levante temprano y me vestí con un short de mezclilla y una playera ancha con la palabra "LOVE" al frente, unos tenis negros y una pulsera negra.

Desayune una manzana y me senté en mi recamara para terminar un proyecto de psicología para la escuela, una hora más tarde, Robert paso por mí, me sonrió de forma dulce, y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

―Hola.―dije con una sonrisa, él sonrió.

―Hola, nena.―amaba que me llamará así.―¿Nos vamos?―asentí. Después de aquel día en el que saque a colación la relación entre él y Edward me di cuenta que él se sentía incomodo tocando ese tema así que andaba con mucho cuidado cuando hablábamos, evitaba mencionarle a Edward, quería saber sobre ellos, pero ninguno era capaz de decirme que había pasado para alejarse así, había fotos en la casa Cullen de ellos cuando eran niños sonrientes y juntos, no había odio o rencor en sus miradas, solo dos hermanos que se amaban, quería saber que pasaba pero esperaría hasta que ellos quisieran decírmelo.

En su auto él siempre tomaba mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y sonriéndome cuando se detenía o se giraba a mirarme, era más dulce y tierno de lo que creía. Yo intentaba no cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que había dormido lo suficiente, seguía sintiendo que necesitaba descansar, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y escalado una montaña, sentía todo mi cuerpo cansado, también me sentía mareada a veces, y las pocas veces que había comido algo de más, como cuando no podía resistir la tentación y me comía un dulce o algo así, mi estomago se revolvía y terminaba vomitando todo, mi padre me encontró vomitando y me pidió una explicación, le paso cualquier idea por la cabeza, incluso insinúo que estaba embarazada pero le prometí que no era así.

Edward era el que más preocupado estaba, parecía cuidar mi andar como si fuera una niña, solo me había desmayado en una ocasión, no era para tanto, él se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, suspire cansada, no quería pensar en lo mal que me sentía, solo quería enfocarme en esa suave caricia que Robert me proporcionaba en la mano con sus largos dedos.

―¿Me dirás a donde vamos?―pregunté con voz bajita, él sonrió.

―Aun no.―dijo con un brillo en sus ojos difícil de ocultar, parecía muy emocionado.

―¿Y si adivino?―pregunte intentando mantener la conversación, si me quedaba en silencio podía dormirme.

―Puedes intentarlo.―dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí y pensé en las posibilidades.

―¿El cine?―pregunte, aun no habíamos ido a uno, él negó.―¿Un auto cinema?―pregunte, él negó y sonrió.

―¿Intentas decirme que quieres ver una película?―pregunto divertido, sonreí y negué.

―No, solo no se me ocurre otra cosa.―dije, la verdad que últimamente me costaba pensar de más, era como si me cansará incluso solo pensar.

―Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.―dijo apretando mi mano, estaba pensando cuando a lo lejos vi un parque de diversiones, había juegos tan altos como una rueda de la fortuna y una montaña rusa, amaba esos lugares, aunque no iba a uno desde que era una niña, con mis amigos de Phoenix, como Ángela o Jacob. Entonces Robert estaciono el auto justo en aquel lugar, lo mire curiosa.

―¿Un parque de diversiones?―pregunte emocionada, él sonrió y asintió.

―Todo un día aquí.―dijo sonriente, me ayudo a bajar del auto y me llevo hasta dentro del lugar, era tan grande que dudaba verlo entero en un solo día, pero lo disfrutaría, mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano yo solo podía mirar los juegos y atracciones que había, me recordaba a mi infancia, miles de recuerdos golpearon mi mente, sonreí emocionada, él me atrajo a su cuerpo pegándome a él por la cintura.―¿A dónde quieres ir primero?―sonreí y apunte a la montaña rusa, él sonrió y fuimos hasta ahí, decidí que quería subirme a todos los juegos pero dejaría la rueda de la fortuna para el final, quería subir ahí cuando la noche llegará, ahí habría una hermosa vista.

Durante horas anduvimos caminando por el parque y subiéndonos a tantos juegos como pudimos, Robert gano un peluche para mí, un enorme oso negro.

―Es hermoso.―dije sosteniéndolo, aunque era fácilmente más grande y pesado que yo. Él sonrió y me ayudo con él.

―Quiero que duermas con él cuando nos separemos por la Universidad.―dijo pero de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, a mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de separarnos, pero no quería arruinar el día.

―Irá conmigo a donde quiera que vaya.―dije sonriente, él sonrió y me paso el brazo por los hombros.―¿Tú a qué Universidad irás?―pregunte, él hizo una mueca y sonrió divertido.

―Harvard.―dijo como si fuera obvio.―Te lo conté hace unas semanas ¿recuerdas?―yo intente recordar pero no había nada en mi mente, le sonreí y asentí.

―Claro, Harvard. Lo siento estoy un poco mareada por los juegos.―dije intentando parecer tranquila. Él sonrió y asintió.

―Iré a dejar esto al auto y mientras elije una mesa para comer.―dijo besando mi frente, asentí y camine a las mesas, había puestos de pura comida chatarra, no podía comer todo eso, era demasiado pesado y grasoso, él regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro.―¿Ya ordenaste algo?

―No, te estaba esperando.―dije sonriente, él sonrió.

―¿Qué se te antoja?―pregunto mirando a su alrededor los puestos.

―No lo sé.―dije sin poder decidir que sería lo más saludable y seguro.

―Yo pediré unas salchichas ¿Quieres una?―pregunto, yo negué.―Ahora vuelvo.―se levanto y fue al puesto de salchichas. Luego regreso y yo decidí comprar unos nachos con queso, comería algunas tostadas y dejaría el queso a un lado, luego diría que ya no quería más.

Él termino su comida, y yo deje más de la mitad de mis nachos, me miro confundido.

―¿No quieres más?―pregunto, el queso estaba justo como me lo dieron y las tostadas eran muchas aun.

―No, si como mucho puede que vomite en el siguiente juego.―dije sonriente, él me miro con el ceño fruncido pero asintió.

―Entonces ¿A dónde vamos ahora?―pregunte levantándose y tomando mi mano y jalándome hasta quedar entre sus brazos, bien pegada a su pecho.

―Ahí.―dije señalando la rueda de la fortuna, la fila era larga y ya estaba oscureciendo, seguro llegaríamos cuando ya estuviera tan oscuro que todas las luces del parque estarían encendidas. Sonrió y me llevo hasta la fila, mientras avanzábamos íbamos hablando de puras tonterías, él aprovechaba cualquier cosa para tocarme aunque fuera solo la mejilla, yo sentía una sensación recorrer todo mi cuerpo cada que rosaba mi piel, era suave como si el viento chocará contra mi rostro.

Al fin llegamos a la rueda y nos subimos en uno solos, cuando llegamos al punto más alto, la rueda se detuvo, dándonos unos minutos para ver la hermosa vista, sonreí, era lo que había esperado todo el día, él tomo mi mano y yo le sonreí, tomo mi mejilla y miro mis ojos para después bajar a mis labios y otra vez a mis ojos, se acerco con lentitud, yo cerré los ojos, esperando el toque apasionado de sus labios, pero fue suave, tierno, lento, casi temiendo romperme, suspire y él me atrajo más a su cuerpo, sentí cosquillas en el estomago, sus manos recorrieron mis brazos hasta llegar mis manos y tomarlas llevándolas a su cuello, era algo que hacía siempre, cuando olvidaba que mis brazos estaban colgando a mis costados, se separo con la misma lentitud con la inicio, justo cuando el juego comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Nos miramos a los ojos, como si ambos quisiéramos decir algo pero ninguno se atreviera a romper el momento, sonreí y me acomode en su pecho.

―Bella.―me llamo, lo mire a los ojos haciendo un sonido con la boca preguntando en silencio que quería decirme.―¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?―pregunto, mi corazón latía con rapidez, mi estomago parecía lleno de mariposas y mis manos sudaban, era lo que había esperado todo este tiempo, sonreí y asentí.

―Sí quiero.―dije sonriente, él también sonrió y beso mi frente con ternura.

Al volver a mi casa, me dio un tierno beso en la puerta y luego se despidió, estaba feliz, había sido un día perfecto, subí a mi habitación y termine mis deberes, tome un baño y me puse mi pijama, mi padre llego unas horas después y me pidió cenáramos juntos, le dije que había cenado con Robert aunque sabía que era una mentira. Aun así lo acompañe mientras comía, él me miro curioso.

―Estás perdiendo mucho peso.―dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido, negué rápidamente.

―No, sigo en el mismo peso.―dije intentando sonreír.

―Te vez muy pequeña.―dijo aun preocupado.

―Siempre he sido muy pequeña.―respondí sin intención de revelar nada, Rosalie me había dicho que si le contaba a alguien sobre esto seguro me juzgarían como una enferma.

―Olvide darte para tus medicamentos hace una semana.―dijo mirándome a los ojos, parecía acabar de recordarlo, yo pensé que llevaba casi un mes sin tomarlo, eso era malo y lo sabía pero no me atrevía a decirle que había gastado el dinero en otras cosas.―¿No las has terminado?―pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo me quede pensando.

―Sí, las termine.―dije como si acabara de recordarlo.―Lo olvide.―dije como escusa, él asintió.

―Mañana te daré para comprarlos o podemos ir juntos. Hace tiempo no salimos solo los dos.―dijo sonriente, asentí.

―Claro, podemos ir los dos.―dije sonriente, la verdad es que hacía tiempo no pasábamos tiempo juntos.

―En una semana será tu baile de graduación.―asentí―¿Irás?―pregunto, yo no era mucho de bailes pero ahora iría y lo haría con Robert, sonreí y asentí.

―Sí.

―¿Con Edward?―pregunto mirándome ahora curioso. Yo suspire y negué.

―No. Iré con Robert.―dije con voz baja, sentía que a mi padre él no le agradaba nada.

―Ese chico no me agrada.―dijo con voz grave y seria, suspire.

―No sé porqué.―dije sin poder mirarlo.

―Ha estado en la comisaría más de una vez.―dijo mi padre firme.

―Pero eso fue hace tiempo.―dije intentando que se calmara.

―Las personas no cambian, Bella.―dijo mirándome a los ojos, suspire y asentí, no pensaba dejar de ver a Robert pero no quería seguir discutiendo.

Después de la comida volví a mi habitación, eran como las 10 de la noche, estaba quedándome dormida cuando escuche ruidos provenientes de la ventana, me gire y vi a Robert parado a un lado de ella, ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso?

―Hola.―dijo sonriente, yo lo mire adormilada, tal vez estaba dormida y solo era un sueño, aunque no recordaba haber soñado con él hasta ahora.

―¿Robert?―pregunte con la voz grave por haber despertado, él sonrió y se acerco a la cama acomodándose a mi lado y rápidamente me atrajo a su pecho, prácticamente obligándome a recostarme sobre su pecho, su perfume era muy masculino, me gustaba.―¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunte cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada, al menos si me quedaba dormida ahora, no sería raro. Él se quedo callado un rato, creí que tal vez solo quería venir a verme, no quería hablar, así que me quede en silencio también pero entonces su voz grave y casi en un susurro porque mi padre podía escucharnos, se escucho de nuevo.

―Cuando teníamos 6 años, Edward y yo entramos a la primaria.―dijo serio, levante la mirada y vi que él tenía la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, ¿Me iba a contar el porqué de su separación? Al parecer sí.―Éramos inseparables, donde él iba yo lo seguía, en ese tiempo yo lo veía como si fuera mi modelo a seguir, era el niño más listo de la clase y la maestra le daba estrellas.―dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, yo me limite a escuchar.―Yo quería ser como Edward, pero nunca fui de los que gustan de guardar silencio y hacer lo que debo, siempre quería jugar, hacer ruido, divertirme. Edward siempre me regañaba por todo lo que hacía.―dijo divertido, sonreí tiernamente.―Luego cuando entramos a segundo de primaria las cosas cambiaron, él seguía siendo el niño listo pero yo me volví más " _rebelde_ " por así decirlo. Las maestras lo adoraban, no tenía muchos amigos pero me tenía a mí y yo lo tenía a él.―termino con una voz llena de tristeza, lo abrace porque no me gustaba escucharlo así.―Yo quería seguir con mis juegos y él no me seguía así que busque quien lo hiciera y me hice de muchos amigos, entonces fue que todo se puso mal entre nosotros.―fruncí el ceño ¿Edward se enojo porque su hermano hizo nuevos amigos?―Al principio quería unir a Edward con nosotros, pero él siempre era tan él, llevaba libros al recreo y se sentaba a leer en lugar de jugar, luego llegaron esos lentes enormes, mis amigos no querían juntarse con él, decían que era raro, intente defenderlo, explicarles que así era Edward, a él parecía no importarle si ellos querían ser sus amigos o no, pero a mí sí.

―Un día, mientras él leía y nosotros jugábamos, uno de los chicos comenzó a tirar comentarios a Edward, como que era un tonto y cosas así, no eran insultos elaborados, éramos solo niños de 7 años, pero Edward se los tomo muy mal, me miro desde la mesa en la que estaba, el niño que le gritaba era mi _amigo_ y Edward era mi hermano, iba a defenderlo, pero entonces pensé que sí yo lo hacía, si yo decía algo, ellos me dejarían de hablar al igual que lo hicieron con él, tendría que estar solo y no quería eso, odiaba estar solo, así que me quede callado, deje que le gritara e insultara…

―Eran solo niños, no sabías…―intente consolarlo, aunque me parecía cruel que no hubiera ayudado a su hermano.

―Tal vez, pero luego todo empeoro, ahora no solo le gritaban, también le escondían sus cosas, le gastaban bromas, tiraban su almuerzo. Jamás lo defendí, Edward siempre fue el pequeño, el tímido, odiaba la violencia así que no hacía nada. Se suponía que yo lo cuidará, era mi hermano, pero no lo hice, ni una vez. Cuando todo eso paso, las cosas empeoraron más aun, él dejo de hablarme, yo lo ignoraba en la escuela pero en la casa siempre quería que jugara conmigo, que fuera conmigo al bosque, quería que ahí sí fuera mi hermano. Pero él comenzó a ignorarme en la casa como yo lo hacía con él en la escuela, podía gritar su nombre por horas y él jamás me contestaría.

―Recuerdo que le reclame, estaba furioso porque él me dejará así, pero él solo me miro fijamente mientras yo parloteaba de lo muy enojado que estaba con él, cuando termine me miro a los ojos con indiferencia y dijo " _Tú no eres mi hermano. Eres un tonto y te odio igual que a ellos_ ".―sus ojos reflejaban una total tristeza, incluso tenía lágrimas sin derramar.―Jamás en mi vida algo me dolió más que eso, era mi hermano, no quería me odiará.

―No creo que él sienta eso aun.―dije pensativa, Edward no parecía alguien rencoroso.

―Intente recuperar su amistad.―dijo ignorando mi comentario.―Lo defendí de ellos, quería que viera que no era igual, que él seguía teniéndome para cuidarlo y que yo lo quería a él. Pero a él ya nada de eso le importo, jamás volvió a mirarme igual, su cara siempre era de desprecio, de decepción. En algún punto, comencé a odiarlo, mientras él seguía siendo el mejor en la escuela, quise ganarle en lo único que yo podría hacerlo, siendo el más popular de la escuela, teniendo el montón de amigos que él no podría tener ni loco.―rió con amargura.―Pero no conté con que a él no le interesaba tenerlos. Y me di cuenta que tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez si era igual de idiota que ellos.―no dijo nada por unos minutos, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo suspire.

―¿Por qué no intentas recuperarlo de nuevo?―pregunte bajito, él negó.

―No tiene caso, tomamos caminos muy diferentes, jamás seremos lo de antes, hay algo entre nosotros dos que nos impide ser "hermanos". Tenemos tan pocas cosas en común.―suspire, me quede mirando la pared, recostada en su pecho, poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo para reunirlos? Aparte, el sueño me estaba venciendo.

―¿Qué cosas?―pregunte adormilada, tal vez por eso podíamos comenzar su amistad, él suspiro y se quedo en silencio de nuevo, mis ojos se cerraron, estaba en una neblina de sueño.

―Los dos te amamos.―escuche en un susurro, no supe si era parte de mi sueño o si en verdad lo dijo, yo ya no abrí mis ojos esa noche, me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Lamento no subir el capítulo ayer *-***

 **Ya solo quedan dos capítulos.**


	23. FINAL

_**FINAL**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Hoy era el gran día, el baile de graduación, Alice había venido a mi casa para poder arreglarnos juntas, Rosalie y Heidi se ofrecieron a ayudarme pero yo le había prometido a Alice que seríamos nosotras dos. Mientras me ayudaba a peinarme comenzó a hablar conmigo, eran puras cosas sin sentido, aunque sentía su mirada sobre mí como la de Edward, no quise hablar del tema, quería disfrutar este día, había ido a recoger mi vestido y estaba colgado en la puerta del closet.

―¿Edward irá?―pregunte, habíamos quedado en que sí pero sentía que solo lo había dicho para hacerme callar.

―Incluso irá acompañado.―dijo sonriente, fruncí el ceño, él no me había contado nada de ir con alguien.

―¿Quién?―pregunte mirándola por el espejo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos.

―¿No te lo dijo?―pregunto mirándome fijamente, negué aun con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Con quién irá?―pregunte de nuevo, ella suspiro.

―Tanya.―dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, la mire sorprendida.

―¿Tanya?―pregunte tontamente, ella asintió mordiéndose el labio.―¿Por qué?―pregunte molesta.

―Pues no sé los detalles, solo sé que irán juntos.―dijo aun sin mirarme a los ojos.

―No entiendo porque no me lo contó.―dije pensativa, yo le contaba todo, intentaba que no se sintiera desplazado porque estaba saliendo con Robert, que se diera cuenta que aunque yo estaba saliendo con su hermano, él siempre sería importante, siempre sería mi mejor amigo, me dolía que él no hiciera eso.

―Tal vez se le paso.―dijo ella intentando tranquilizarme, pero no era eso, Edward me lo había ocultado.

―Claro.―dije levantándome de la silla, ya había terminado de peinarme, tome mi vestido y camine al baño para ponérmelo.

―Bella…―me llamo Alice, suspire y me gire a mirarla.―No te molestes con él, es nuestro último día en la escuela, los 4 juntos, lo último que quiero es que estén peleados por algo así.―dijo con una mueca, asentí.

―No estoy molesta con él.―y no lo estaba, estaba dolida, él me ocultaba cosas como esas que debían ser importantes. Camine rumbo al baño de nuevo con el vestido y de pronto todo se puso borroso, me sostuve de la pared y Alice me detuvo del brazo.

―¿Estás bien?―pregunto con el ceño fruncido, asentí llevándome la mano libre a la cabeza.―Estás muy pálida, te traeré algo de comer y luego…

―No, estoy bien.―dije deteniéndola.―Solo fue un mareo.―dije restándole importancia, ella me miro mal.

―No te habrás acostado con Robert ¿verdad?―pregunto mirándome acusadora, yo negué.

―¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy embarazada solo por un mareo?―pregunte en broma pero ella frunció aun más el ceño.

―Entonces no es la primera vez.―dijo mirándome seria, trague en seco y suspire.

―Tú lo dijiste, Alice. Es nuestro último día, quiero disfrutarlo no preocuparme por otras cosas.

―Bella, es tu salud, eso es más importante que un baile.―dijo mirándome como si fuera mi madre.

―Después del baile me preocupare por eso.―dije entrando al baño, cerrando el tema de una vez, me puse mi vestido y me quedaba un poco grande, suspire y salí para ver a Alice, ella tenía su vestido morado y hermoso puesto, se veía muy hermosa.

―Te vez hermosa.―dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, sonreí.

―Tú también.―respondí.

Después de unos minutos llego Jasper a recogerla, Charlie se encargo de tomarle fotos pues le prometió a su madre que lo haría, luego nos quedamos nosotros dos solos, esperando a que Robert llegara.

―Estás hermosa, mi niña.―dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí sonrojándome un poco, aunque últimamente era casi imposible, no tenía mucho color en la piel. Entonces tocaron a la puerta supuse que sería Robert, iba a abrir cuando mi padre me detuvo, me miro fijamente.―Cuando termine el baile…pasaré por ti.―dijo serio, fruncí el ceño.

―Robert puede traerme…

―Iremos al hospital después del baile.―lo mire confundida y sorprendida.

―¿Por qué?―pregunte con ansiedad en el cuerpo.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo, Bella. No dejaré que sigas, está mal. Quise hacer algo antes pero primero hable con tu madre, ella vendrá en unos días, pero tú y yo iremos a que te revise el médico y nos diga que tan grave estás.―dijo serio, yo me quede tiesa.

―No sé de qué…

―No me mientas más, Bella.―dijo firme, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía miedo, pánico, volvieron a tocar la puerta, mis manos sudaban y la mirada de mi padre era firme, no había forma de negarme.―Iré por ti al terminar el baile.―sentencio, se acerco a la puerta y abrió para ver a Robert parado frente a la puerta con un esmoquin negro a la medida, se veía bien, pero yo tenía el semblante más horrible del mundo, moría de miedo ¿Qué pasaría después del baile?

―Buenas noches, Señor Swan.―dijo educadamente, eso era raro en él, aunque había descubierto que Robert era más profundo que muchas personas.

―Robert.―dijo mi padre sin mucha emoción.―Pasaré por Bella al terminar el baile.―dijo serio, no era un tono que permitiera discusión, Robert me miro y yo hice una mueca, él asintió finalmente.

―Hola.―dijo mirándome a mí, le sonreí lo más que pude y me acerque a él, me tomo de la mano y pude ver sus ojos ese brillo que tenía siempre que iba a besarme pero ahora se reprimió porque mi padre nos veía fijamente.

―Tu madre quiere una foto, Bella.―dijo Charlie mirándonos, asentí, Robert pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonreí y mi padre tomo la foto.―Diviértanse.―dijo con un intento de sonrisa, sonreí y asentí. Finalmente salimos de la casa y fuimos hasta el auto de Robert, antes de subir a su auto me giro y me pego a él por la cintura.

―Te extrañe.―dijo suavemente, sonreí con ternura.

―Y yo a ti.―aun no éramos novios, bueno tal vez lo éramos, pero no me lo había pedido, qué más da en mi mente diré que es mi novio, mío. Sonrío y se acerco a mis labios, me beso suavemente y luego se separo rápidamente.

―Vamos.―dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al baile y estaba hermoso, era un estilo nostálgico y hermoso, negro y blanco, todo era elegante, reconfortante y la música sonaba bastante alto. Suspire y sonreí, al menos mientras estuviera aquí quería divertirme, sonreír y dejar de pensar que al terminar todo tendría que enfrentarme a lo que más temía.

Entramos a la pista y Robert me llevo entre la gente causando la sorpresa en muchos de ellos, aun era raro para la mayoría vernos juntos, Robert sonreía y me tomaba por la cintura, al menos sabía que no se avergonzaba de mí, llegamos a la puerta que daba al jardín y me guío hasta un quisco decorado con luces brillantes, comenzó una canción lenta y él me tendió la mano y yo la acepte aunque no era la mejor bailarina, me atrajo hasta su pecho y paso su mano por mi espalda y la otra tomando mi mano, comenzó siendo lento, guiándome con extrema lentitud, como si supiera que era pésima en esto, luego me giro en sus brazos y me atrajo de nuevo mirándome siempre a los ojos.

Parecía querer decirme algo con esa canción pero yo no podía concentrarme en la letra, su mirada me desconcentraba…al terminar la canción solo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos unos segundos, lo siguiente que supe es que sus labios se apoderaban de los míos de forma apasionada, lenta, tierna, abrazadora, era como tan diferente, tan intensa, me hizo temblar de miedo y nerviosismo, luego me soltó y mirándome a los ojos suspire pegando su frente a la mía, me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro de nuevo, caminamos sin detenernos, hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal ¿nos iríamos tan pronto?

Se giro deteniéndose frente a mí, se acerco a mis labios y me dio un beso, sonreí cuando se separo pero luego su mirada fue de total tristeza, lo mire confundida.

―Lo siento.―susurro, soltando mi mejilla y mi mano, lo mire confundida y él dio un paso atrás, miro algo detrás de nosotros y luego se giro caminando hacia la salida, sin decir más ¿Me estaba dejando?

―Rob…―entonces todo se movió, mi cabeza pesaba, necesitaba detenerme de algo, sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, no vi quien era pues mis ojos estaban cerrados, quería seguir a Robert, pedirle una explicación, pero estaba tan mareada y confundida.

―Isabella, querida.―la voz de Rosalie lleno el pasillo, abrí mis ojos y la vi parada a mi lado deteniéndome la mano, fruncí el ceño.

―Debo ir…

―¿Por Robert?―pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, asentí no muy segura.―Oh querida, él debe estar buscando a Tanya ahora mismo.―dijo con voz fría, fruncí el ceño.

―No, él no…

―¿En serio creías que estaba _enamorado_ de ti?―pregunto cruelmente, la mire sin decir nada, no podía ser verdad, entonces me rodearon todos ellos, Emmett, Heidi, James y Rosalie, con la excepción de Robert y Tanya, mi respiración se volvió irregular, tenía miedo, ¿Qué querían de mí?―¿Qué dirías si te digo que todo fue un plan? Una venganza.―dijo divertida.

―No es verdad.―dije con voz patosa, ella rio, soltó mi mano y casi caigo contra el piso pero otro de ellos tomo mi mano rápidamente.―Él no me haría esto.―dije intentando vagamente entender que pasaba.

―Oh sí. Robert estuvo jugando contigo todo el tiempo, Isabella.―dijo Heidi sonriente.―No puedo creer que fueras tan tonta como para creer que en serio estaba loco por ti y que nosotras queríamos ayudarte. En serio eres estúpida.―dijo divertida.

―Cállense.―dije negándome a creerles, él no podía hacer eso, él me quería, lo sentía, sus besos, sus miradas, él me quería…

―Todo fue una venganza contra tu padre.―dijo ahora Emmett.―Queríamos divertirnos y nos preguntamos ¿Cuál es la debilidad del Jefe Swan? Y apareciste de la nada.―dijo sonriente y divertido, mi corazón latía desesperado.―Robert acepto jugar a enamorarte y hacer que tú lo amaras para después dejarte y dejarnos hacer lo que quisiéramos contigo.―dijo divertido, trague en seco, lo que fuera…

―No.―dije en un susurro.

―A él no le importas ni un poco, él solo quería ganar la apuesta. De hecho cobro su premio antes de ir a recogerte.―dijo James, sentía que me asfixiaba, las paredes parecían temblar, mi cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo, quería correr pero mis piernas no respondían, quería gritar pero no podía, estaba paralizada.

―Él me quiere.―dije con todas mis fuerzas, ellos rieron, entonces me soltaron y caí de rodillas al suelo sin poder sostenerme sola, no había notado lo débil que mi cuerpo estaba hasta ahora.

Ahí en el suelo, de rodillas frente a ellos, intentando llenarme de fuerzas y levantarme, Rosalie se acerco, tomo mi rostro y con una sonrisa que me helo la sangre, levanto su mano y la estrello con fuerza contra mi mejilla, rompiendo mis esfuerzos por levantarme, caí al suelo casi en cámara lenta, tenía consciencia pero no fuerza, no podía levantarme, me sentía atrapada en mi cuerpo.

De pronto mucha gente llego a mi alrededor, unos cuchicheaban cosas incoherentes y otros incluso se reían, como Rosalie y su grupo de amigos, yo solo miraba la puerta por donde él se había ido, una lágrima se derramo por mi mejilla.

No por el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, era algo peor, era el dolor que llenaba mi corazón, estaba rota, debilitada y él había participado en todo esto, había sido un juego para él, no me amaba, nunca lo hizo. Fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que él se enamoraría de mí, de la estúpida Isabella Swan, no tenía las fuerzas para sollozar, ni para gritar que lo odio por romperme el corazón, pero de mis ojos salen lágrimas a montones.

Cierro los ojos, no quiero ver la lastima y burla en los que me rodean, me encierro en mi mente, en la niebla que cubre mis pensamientos, veo como toma mi mano mientras avanzamos por el parque de diversiones, nos veo acostados en mi cama, con él abrazándome pegada a su pecho, el primer beso, el último.

Todo fue una mentira, todo siempre fue un juego.

―¡Bella!―escucho una voz llamarme y aun así no abro los ojos, estoy muy cansada, ya no quiero ser fuerte, no quiero luchar y levantarme, quiero ser débil y dejarme llorar, porque lo necesito porque duele.―Por favor, abre los ojos. No me dejes.―su voz suena lejana, llena de miedo, pero sé que si abro los ojos todos seguirán ahí, mirándome como una atracción.―Por favor. Alice llama una ambulancia.―grita desesperado.

Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento, papá, mamá. Ya no puedo luchar más. Lamento no ser Perfecta.

 _ **Robert Pov**_

Solo puedo pensar en ella, en sus ojos llenos de dolor cuando me aleje por el pasillo, mis manos toman con más fuerza el volante, una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, quiero dar la vuelta y volver por ella, pedirle perdón y tomarla en mis brazos, pedirle que se quede conmigo, que me elija a mí, pero es demasiado tarde.

Detengo el auto a las fueras de la ciudad y golpeo el volante con fuerza, lloró con desesperación, siento un dolor en el pecho que no me puedo quitar, y lo que me negaba a aceptar golpea con fuerza mi corazón, y lo grito aun que sé que no me escucha.

―¡Te amo! ¡Te amo, Isabella! ¡Lo siento!―grito lleno de dolor, mi voz parece más un aullido que nada, cierro los ojos con fuerza.―Lo siento.―susurro una vez más.

* * *

 **Bueno una chica me pidió que subiera el capítulo antes del martes, no recuerdo quién pero de todas formas aquí está jajajaja**

 **Falta el epilogo de esta temporada, que subiré mañana por la noche *-***

 **Y la segunda temporada la iniciare probablemente el siguiente martes, será actualizada cada martes y viernes :)**

 **A la par de esa temporada subiré otra novela llamada "My baby shot me down" por si quieren leerla :3 subiré el primer capítulo el viernes :3**

 **En fin espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**


	24. Epilogo

_**EPILOGO**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Parpadeo, una luz brilla sobre mí, cierro los ojos por la sorpresa y abro los ojos de nuevo con lentitud, todo es blanco a mi alrededor, no me siento cansada, al menos no tanto como antes, siento algo blando bajo mi cabeza, suspiró, es suave, miró la puerta frente a mí, estoy en el hospital lo reconozco, estoy sola en una habitación de hospital.

No recuerdo muy bien que paso, ¿Cuántas horas llevaré dormida? Aun está oscuro afuera, no debe ser mucho tiempo, mi mano tiene conectada una intravenosa y tengo un tubo en la garganta que me provoca nauseas. Veo el aparato de mis latidos a un lado, con lentitud, estoy más tranquila de lo que espero.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos de nuevo, quiero descansar, no recordar nada, seguir así, entonces una enfermera entra sin siquiera tocar, la miro con el ceño fruncido.

―Oh.―dice sorprendida al verme despierta, sus ojos se abren como platos.―Despertó.―dice con voz ronca por la sorpresa, la miro como si estuviera loca, fueron unas horas nada más, no entiendo su sorpresa, entonces sale corriendo de la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos veo al doctor entrar con la enfermera siguiéndolo de cerca.

Los miro sin decir nada. Me quitan el tubo para poder respirar sola, lo agradezco porque antes me causaba asco, ahora siento la garganta rasposa.

―Isabella.―me llama como si fuera una niña, lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.―¿Sabes dónde estás?―pregunta, yo asiento levemente, él asiente y anota algo en sus expedientes.―¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí?―lo pienso un minuto y niego.―Está bien.―dije como si intentará calmarme, curiosamente no me siento alterada.―Ahora te haré otras preguntas y tú las responderás según recuerdes ¿sí?―asiento.―¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Diecisiete.―respondo con voz grave por el tubo que tenía hace unos minutos.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?―pregunta.

―Isabella Swan Dwyer.―respondo sin basilar.

―¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

―Charlie y René.―me siento como en preescolar.

―Bien, llamaré a tus padres para darles la buena noticia, estarán felices. Bienvenida de vuelta.―dice con una amable sonrisa, frunzo el ceño.

―Llevo unas horas dormida, nada más.―respondo confundida, él frunce el ceño y se acerca de nuevo a la cama.

―Isabella, ¿Qué día crees que es?―pregunta serio, suspiro, lo máximo que dormí fueron 24 horas a lo mucho, así que lo pienso y digo la fecha.

―6 de junio.―digo pensativa, él frunce el ceño.

―Isabella, es 10 de diciembre.―dice con voz seria llena de preocupaciones, abro los ojos tan grandes como platos y niego.

―No, eso es imposible.―digo desesperada, no pueden haber pasado 6 meses, no pude estar así 6 meses.

―Trata de calmarte.

―¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme si me está diciendo que llevo así 6 meses?!―pregunto agitada, él se gira hacia la enfermera y le pide unas cosas, ella sale volando y mientras él intenta calmarme.

―Sé que es aterrador. Pero piensa en que despertaste, estás de vuelta.―intenta, yo niego.

―No, no, no pueden haber pasado 6 meses. Ayer fue el baile de graduación.―dije ahora llorando.

―Necesitas calmarte.―escucho el aparato sonar más rápido, mi corazón va muy rápido.

―¡Aquí está doctor!―dice la enfermera entregándole una inyección, la miro con desconfianza.

―No, por favor no.―digo desesperada, no quiero dormir de nuevo, no más.

―Necesitas calmarte y esto ayudara.―dice el doctor intentando tomar mis manos pero me retuerzo impidiéndoselo.

―No. No quiero. Por favor.―ruego de nuevo, pero logra ponerme la inyección, en pocos minutos mis ojos vuelven a cerrarse ¿Por cuánto tiempo será esta vez?

 **…**

Llevo dos días en casa. Charlie y René me vigilan a sol y a sombra, me sorprende que ahora estén viviendo juntos para poder cuidar de mí. No puedo moverme con facilidad, después de 6 meses en coma mi cuerpo lo sufrió y tendré que hacer ejercicios por unos meses hasta recuperar la fuerza del cuerpo completamente, pero más allá de eso, todos me vigilan porque temen que no coma, temen que esconda la comida y evite ingerirla, temen que vuelva a lo de antes. Tal vez hagan bien porque ni yo confió en que no volveré a hacerlo.

No me atrevo a preguntar por Edward o peor aun por Robert, me aterra saber de cualquiera. Me duele que hace semanas que desperté y aun nadie se ha parado a verme, nadie, ni una sola persona, ni esos que se decían mis amigos, ni siquiera Edward.

Juego con la pelota en mis manos, sirve para recuperar la movilidad de mis dedos y manos, también para liberar estrés. Cierro los ojos y suspiro intentando no pensar en nada, pero algo en mi está roto, está mal, algo me ha vuelto paranoica y miedosa, temo hasta de mí, de mis actos, si yo pude destruirme así ¿Qué más podría hacerme? ¿Qué podrían hacer los demás?

La puerta de mi habitación se abre, ni siquiera la miro, deben ser Charlie o René con una bandeja de comida o solo vigilándome.

―Hola.―su voz me congela un minuto, no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara, tengo miedo, tanto miedo.―¿Bella?―mis ojos están cerrados y no hago sonido alguno, tal vez crea que duermo y se vaya, sería lo mejor.―Sé que estás despierta.―dice con voz tranquilizadora, abro los ojos derrotada pero no lo miro, no puedo hacerlo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―pregunto sin mostrar mi miedo a verlo.

―Me enteré que despertaste y vine a verte.―dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Hace dos semanas desperté, la temporada de visitas se acabo.―digo un tanto resentida. Él suspira y se sienta a mi lado, yo sigo sin observarlo.

―Estaba en la Universidad, no pude llegar antes.―dijo como intento de disculpa, asiento sin decir nada más.―¿Estás molesta conmigo?―pregunta después de un rato, no sé porque pero algo en su voz, en su forma de acercarse, en su forma de tratarme me hace temer de él, como si pudiera lastimarme.

―No.―respondo seria, él suspira.

―Lamento llegar hasta ahora. En serio quería volver antes pero…

―No tienes que explicarte.―digo callando su parloteo, él suspira de nuevo.

―Extrañaba ver ese ceño fruncido.―dice tomando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, yo no puedo copiar su acción pero él acomoda mi mano para que encaje con la suya, miro nuestras manos, pero no su rostro.―Bella.―levanto la mirada y me topo con sus ojos verdes, su cabello más largo de lo normal, me sorprende su vestimenta y que no lleve sus lentes, está tan cambiado, tal vez eso me aterra, él siguió sin mí.―¿Cómo estás?―pregunta, yo me encojo de hombros.

―Podría estar peor.―digo amargamente, él suspira.

―Tus padres me contaron que irás a una clínica.―dijo pensativo.

―Sí.―respondo sin emoción, no quiero ir a una clínica, quiero quedarme aquí, si he de recuperarme quiero estar con ellos, no sola en el otro lado del mundo con desconocidos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?―pregunta mirándome de nuevo, suspiro.

―Un año al menos.―respondo, lo miro a los ojos, deseando que diga _no te vayas_ o _quédate conmigo_ pero él me mira, solo eso.

―Será bueno para ti.―dice en voz baja, por eso le temo, él puede lastimarme con 4 simples palabras. Porque pudo seguir sin mí, porque puede seguir sin mí, porque no le importa que me vaya lejos cuando acabo de volver. Pongo todas mis fuerzas en soltar su mano y lo logro, él me mira con sorpresa, no esperaba eso.

―Quiero estar sola.―pido, él suspira y se acerca a besar mi frente, no puedo impedírselo tan rápido como quiero, sus labios alcanzan a rosar mi piel.

―Iré a despedirte en unos días. Cuando tomes el avión.―dice como si no le doliera dejarme ir, ¿Por qué a mí me duele tanto? No lo sé, pero siento deseos de llorar, no quiero irme. ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende? Él se aleja un poco y luego se gira a mirarme de nuevo.―Te quiero.―dice en voz baja, eso me duele aun más.

―Adiós, Edward.―digo con la voz rota, acaba de romperme el corazón. Irá a despedirse, solo eso. Cuando yo deseo con tantas fuerzas que me pida quedarme a su lado.

 **…**

El día llega, tendré que tomar un vuelo hasta la clina en Londres donde tendré las atenciones necesarias para mi recuperación. Sigo rogando que ellos vean que me duele irme, pero nadie lo nota o parece que no les importa, ¿Cuándo me volví tan triste?

Voy en una silla de ruedas, será un vuelo especial, cortesía del hospital donde no tienen los medios para ayudarme. Creí que al menos me acompañarían hasta la clínica pero no, ellos llegan hasta el aeropuerto y luego estoy sola.

Mi padre, mi madre, Edward, todos ahí reunidos para despedirse de mí ¿es una venganza por lo que hice? Intento con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, mis padres se despiden de mí, no veo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas como los míos ¿Por qué me tratan así? Finalmente se acerca Edward y se inclina ante mí para estar a mi altura, lo miro a los ojos.

 _Dime qué quieres que me quede, que no puedes pensar en que me vaya por tanto tiempo, que no resistes la idea de verme irme así como yo no puedo pensar en irme lejos de ti. Por favor solo dilo._ Pienso desesperada, esperanzada, pero él no lo dice, no lo hace y me rompe el corazón.

―Adiós, Bella.―susurra antes de besar mi frente, derramo las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo evitaba dejar caer, adiós, parece lo más sencillo para ellos. Mandar al estorbo de hija y amiga que tiene lejos, donde no tendrán que cargar conmigo, donde no tendrán que verme, me siento ofendida, dolida, sola.

No respondo porque me duele, porque no se dan cuenta que me estoy quebrando de nuevo.

Durante el vuelo solo lloró en silencio, me siento abandonada. Un año entero sola. En un lugar que no conozco, con extraños, con mis problemas, yo y mi mente que sigue diciéndome que no soy perfecta, que nunca llegaré a serlo.

Quiero dejar de pensar así pero está tan dentro de mí que es imposible, ahora más aun, porque me doy cuenta que no soy ni siquiera lo bastante buena como para quedarme con mis padres o como para que ellos vengan conmigo. No fui lo bastante buena como para mantenerlos juntos cuando era una niña, no fui una buena amiga con Edward, me enamore de su hermano que solo sirvió para romperme el corazón, no fui buena, no soy buena. No lo soy.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y sigan para la segunda temporada :3**

 **Quiero agradecer a una chica en especial, _Juli Cullen 14, _ tus RR, en especial el último me encantan, eres muy dulce :3 Gracias por leer la novela y apoyarla en todo momento :3**

 **También gracias a todas las chicas que leen esta y/o otras de mis novelas, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **La segunda temporada se llamará "Perfectamente Imperfecta" olvide decirlo ayer *-***


End file.
